Akatsuki Heir
by sinisteruto
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Naruto was not the kyubi jinchuuriki, what if the kyubi was instead sealed inside of his twin sister Natsuki and what if the Yondaime had found an ingenious way around the deal with the shinigami and hence did not die during the sealing?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Akatsuki Heir**

**SUMMARY:**

What if Naruto was not the kyubi jinchuuriki, what if the kyubi was instead sealed inside of his twin sister Natsuki and what if the Yondaime had found an ingenious way around the deal with the shinigami and hence did not die during the sealing?

What if our favourite blonde disappeared the very same day only to reappear in konoha 12-13 years later on a mission to capture the kyubi jinchuuriki, his own twin sister? How will Minato and Kushina handle the news of their long lost son joining an S class criminal organization, how will Natsuki deal with the news of actually having a twin brother?

How will konoha and later, the elemental nations handle the situation, and more importantly, just how much more powerful will The Akatsuki become with someone with the potential to surpass the godlike Yondaime Hokage on their side? Find out in this epic as Akatsuki declares war on the elemental nations in the name of peace. Naru/Konan and Naru/Mei.T. Dark but **NOT **evil Naruto. Lemons will exist so deal with it or don't read if you're offended.

**WARNING: **Might add one or two more girls for naruto harem (not sure) and bloodline naruto (mokuton, will be explained).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto or any other anime elements that might manifest in this story so please don't sue the nigga

**CHAPTER 1:**

He knew from the beginning it was too good to be true, his life had begun in tragedy and it was destined to end as such too; From the morning when he had been woken up buy his alarm clock he knew it, he knew deep down that something bad was gonna happen, he now mentally cursed himself for playing off that foreboding feeling as nervousness.

Now not only was the kyubi destroying his beloved home but he could not do a damn thing about it until he took care of this masked character in front of him; He did not even know if his beloved wife who he ever so effectionately refers to as Kushi-chan was going to survive having the Demon Fox extracted from her right after giving birth to his son and two hours later, his daughter, thinking about his newborns, Minato could not help but smile in content, at least he had managed to ensure their safety.

"What is it you have to smile about, Yondaime Hokage, is your life so horrible that the chance to die at my hands lightens your heart? Does your soon to be early trip to heaven really bring that much joy to your miserable soul or maybe is it that you won't have to spend too much time from your soon to be dead wife?" Said a soft, polite and yet sinister voice of a figure clothed in blue, open toed ninja sandals, a long hooded overcoat with a hood covering the figure's head and a red mixed with orange circular mask covering the whole of it's face and a spiral like tamoe design on the mask.

Minato once again mentally cursed himself for losing concentration at such a critical moment and with a mental shake of the head he adopted his serious battle expression.

"There is only one way to bypass the barrier I set up, and that is high level space time ninjutsu; The ability to manipulate and control not just any bijuu but the kyuubi itself, the Mangekyou Sharingan in your left eyehole, it is hard to believe but there is no mistake about it, you're Uchiha Madara aren't you?" Asked Minato, though it was more like a statement more than anything else.

"Impressive Yondaime, you really are as great as they say you are, to think that you would uncover my identity so easily, much less in such a short time with so little information, I suppose I'll have to kill you before you can tattle tail on me, now won't I." Replied the hooded figure, now revealed as Uchiha Madara with confidence and little surprise in his voice, although he was secretly cursing up a storm on the inside at the Yondaime's cursed perception.

**000000000000**

Two hours later in a different location beneath the ground under the "tree" that is Konoha one would see an old seemingly crippled war hawk by the name of Shimura Danzo, leader of the elite and supposedly disbanded 'ROOT A.N.B.U Division' standing in front of a kneeling Four man squad. This man adorned a bandage covering the right side of his face including his eye, Black ninja sandals and black pants with white bandages wrapped around the ankles, A white kimomo robe with his right arm slinged under his robe and balancing on a wooden cane in his left hand.

"Danzo-sama, if I may ask, what are we going to do about the kyuubi? If it is allowed to roam free any longer Konoha may very well be destroyed!" asked one of the four kneeling figures with blank A.N.B.U style masks and ankle length trench coats.

"You fool, what world are you living in? What do you think that noise coming from the Konoha citizens is?" Asked the man now known as Danzo, irritation dripping of off every syllable spoken.

"Um, we're not sure what you mean Danzo-sama." said another one of the kneeling root agents in the usual emotionless ROOT voice, though there was a hint of nervous tension in her voice if listened to carefully.

The old war Hawk sighed, he supposed he could not really blame them for not knowing, afterall he was the one that had ordered them to stay hidden here until he needed them.

"The Yondaime has just announced to the council about how he summoned the Shinigami himself to assist him in sealing the Fox in his new born daughter since according to his wife, the former host if you did not know, The Kyuubi is actually a female, that is why the girl was chosen and not the boy amongst the twins."

"Forgive me for the interruption Danzo-sama, but what did the shinigami receive in return for such a service? Regular summons usually want something in return for their sevices, I doubt that an actual godlike entity would do something like that without consequence." Asked another one of the two females in the squad.

"I shall excuse your insolence for the mere fact of asking such an intelligent question, but you are to never interrupt me again, are we clear?"

"H-Hai Danzo-sama" replied the subornate, feeling a chill run up her spine from the killing intent (KI) her superior was releasing.

"The Yondaime was hesitant to release the full details of the sealing but I managed to force it out of him, The price for the Shinigami's services is the soul of the summoner, in other words the Shinigami will devour your soul for his services, but of course one can escape such a fate apparently when your wife offers the Shinigami Ten Thousand souls in exchange for the soul of her husband. Before you ask, the red death or more specifically, Namikaze Uzamaki Kushina survived the sealing and the matter as to how she procured the Ten Thousand souls, well you should know that her sword's name is/was secretly called 'T**he Soul Eater**' and is also the secret behind her title as the Red Death and her undisputed swordsmanship, even surpassing Kiri's seven swordsman. The shinigami unfortunately for our course, accepted the deal and confiscated the weapon as on the grounds that no human should have such power." Answered Danzo, pausing intentionally to give his subornates the chance to digest the information; Seeing that they did not have any questions, he decided to continue

"Now had the Yondaime died, I would have been able to take the position of Hokage and would have lead Konoha to true greatness but alas that wench and her sword have flushed that opportunity down the drain, but rest assured that our time will come at a later date, which is why I have this mission for you today. You are to do whatever it takes to assassinate Namikaze Uzamaki Naruto, the Yondaime's first born twin child!" announced Danzo, completely catching his subordinates offguard.

"Umm, Danzo-sama are you sure, I mean Er-well there is a zero percent chance of success in this…"

"Silence! What kind of fool do you take me for? Do you think I would order such a mission so lightly, it is all well calculated. Most of the medical staff are swamped with the casualties from the Kyuubi's assault, Kushina is being treated and watched as she is in critical condition from surviving the Kyuubi extraction. Most of the A.N.B.U. and elite ninja are out watching the outskirts and the borders in case one of our enemies tries a sneak attack in our moment of weakness. The Yondaime is on his way to make a public announcement to re-assure the citizens and announce Namikaze Natsuki's Jinchuuriki status along with Sarutobi and Jiraya, and most importantly, Namikaze Naruto is only being watched by Two chuunin shinobi, I do hope Two 'chuunin' aren't too much for my 'elite A.N.B.U.'." Concluded Danzo, eyeing each subordinate with a pearcing gaze.

"Hai Danzo-sama, we won't fail you, but-excuse my curiosity Danzo-sama, but how does killing a mere infant help our cause?" Was it just him or were his surbordinates becoming more and more insolent as the days went by, perhaps he should re-evaluate his root conditioning program. Danzo thought of this casually, and as much as he hated to admit it, A small part of him preferred this than the boring "robots" he usually delt with, at least they were interested in his plans, He might as well give them the benefit of the doubt and punish them when they return from their mission.

"This is the son of 'The Red Death' and 'The Yellow Flash', he may not be a threat now but he will definitely be one in the future if we let him survive, we can't recruit him either as he will probably be raised in a completely different manner and different beliefs, that is why he must be killed now, as for the girl, we can't risk it, everybody is paying close attention to her because of her tenant, also we do not know if the bijuu will be released or not if she were to die. To top it off, if things go as I plan, I might be able to control her later on because of the very reason we can't kill her today, her bijuu, then she'll become a very powerful weapon for me and Konoha, now are there anymore questions?" asked Danzo in a proud voice, clearly impressed with himself and his plan.

"No Danzo-sama!" chorused the whole squad together, fully impressed with their superior's forethought and intelligenence.

"Good! Do not fail me, commence mission Assassinate Namikaze Naruto immediately, dismissed!"

"Hai Danzo sama!" chorused the squad once again before they disappeared via the regular leaf shushin.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the dark alleyways of Konoha near the Konoha medical centre stood a medium height female individual who has dark blue hair with a light blue paper flower in her hair, amber eyes along with a labret piercing and a beautiful, slender and curvy body that most women would die for, even though she was only Fourteen years of age. She wore tight black A.N.B.U. style pants with a matching vest like top and on top of that a black cloak adorned with red clouds stretched to just below her knees with a turtle neck collar . This woman goes by the name Konan, an angelic beauty and master spy and infiltrator from the S class 'criminal' organization called Akatsuki.

She had come here to spy on Konoha and more specifically, to spy on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Danzo, then report back to Pein but had been shocked when she had happened upon a scene of the bijuu itself launching an attack on Konoha, and needless to say, she was both impressed and terrified of that things power.

'I suppose I should be grateful I wasn't the one that had to fight it.' Thought Konan casually, that was before she dispersed herself into thousands of small papers, after having sensed 4 figures coming her way.

"Halt!" whispered the leader in a hushed voice.

"This is where operation kill Namikaze Naruto truly begins. The kid is in room Fourty-Five in the east quadrant, three of you will enter through the window whilst I will disguise myself as a nurse and enter through the door. I will then distract the Two chuunin on guard and that will be the signal for the three of you to move, make sure the witnesses die, I'll take care of the infant, are we clear?"

"Hai!" acknowledged the Three figures.

"Good! Spread out!" The leader barked out her orders just before her subordinates vanished into the shadows. A few seconds later A thousand small slips of paper rapidly collected together into a humanoid shape that was short while later revealed to be non other then the angel of Ame, Konan.

'A hit on the Yondaime's son! Also those blank masks and emotionless voices, those are definitely Danzo's minions.' Thought the beautiful Angel.

'Now then, what do I do about this? I could tail them, that would definitely lead me to Danzo's location. Hmmm...but what about the kid, considering who his parents are, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't say I don't understand why Danzo would want to eliminate him, this kid could very well surpass the Yondaim-" Konan's eyes widened slightly at that revelation.

'That's it of course!' squeeled Konan internally.

'Things could get a lot easier for Akatsuki if we had our own yellow flash, if anyone can surpass the Yondaime Hokage, then it is definitely his son! It's a great idea, I'm sure Nagato will agree, and if he doesn't, well I'll just have to make him agree.' Thought Konan with a devious smirk on her face, something only Nagato and the deceased Yahiko have ever seen.

**000000000000**

Two Hours later we find what many would describe as an Angel flying across the sky using paper wings and heading for Ame, cradled within her arms is a small giggling bundle. If one would wonder why a bundle would be giggling, well that's simple, held within the bundle was a small human baby with a small patch of blonde hair atop of its head, deep cerulean eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto started his journey as an unofficial Akatsuki member roughly an hour and a half ago.

Konan could not believe just how easy it was to abduct the little infant in her arms, it was rather simple actually, she had used her almost undisputed stealth skills, second only to Zetsu, to infiltrate Naruto's hospital room and had switched Naruto's body with a fake just before the kill was executed, she had used the dead corpse jutsu to create a fake corpse of the boy and had then waited until the A.N.B.U. had left before she made her escape, she had used a high level cloaking jutsu combined with her paper manipulation to ensure that the was no trace of her ever being present in the room.

Everyone would thing that Naruto was dead and even if they were to somehow discover that the body was a fake, they would never know who took him, there was no trail to follow, even if they miraculously discovered any 'non existent' signs of her presence in that room, she had used the skies to escape, no one could trace that.

'Naruto-kun now belongs to me and me alone now' thought konan possessively.

It had bothered her at first when she noticed how quickly she was getting attached to this child but after two hours of spending time with him, she had decided she did not care. It was true she was taking him away from his true family, but after what she stopped from happening today, she had concluded that he was safer with her anyway.

**000000000000**

Such was the chaos caused by the kyubi attack that it would not be until the next morning that the 'corpse ' of Namikaze Naruto would be discovered, Many would have been thoroughly surprised to see their hero, the man who had single-handedly faced and defeated the the evil Kyuubi no Kitsune with such a helpless and defeated aura and appearance. Just when he had thought everything was over, defeating Madara, although he did not manage to kill him, defeating the Kyuubi and the people of Konoha acknowledging his daughter as the hero she is, Kushina barely surving the Kyuubi extraction but surviving none the less, really, he had thought nothing wrong could happen after overcoming all of that, but to find that his son had died was worse then all of his previous tribulations combined,

To top it off they had no idea who did it, there was no trail, no evidence what so ever, the only clues were the corpses of his son and the two chuunin who had been left to watch over his son. He did not know what he would say to his Kushi-chan when she woke up, she would be utterly devastated about those news, his only salvation was the fact that he still had a wife and a beautiful daughter, he was going to make sure that something like this never happened again.

**000000000000**

"Konan, what is the meaning of this? You do know that this is not the time to be playing Mother and Son. don't you?" asked Pein, a man with spiked orange hair and numerous piercings across his nose, through his ears and just below his lips. He is wearing the same Akatsuki cloak as konan with the only difference being the blue pants he wore intead of her tight black pants, He also had white socks with blue sandals, but the most remarkable and unique trait about him were his eyes, A grayish metallic purple shade in colour with a ripple like pattern around the iris, an obvious sign of a doujutsu, but not just any doujutsu, these are the same eyes as the Rikudo Sennin, the founder of ninjutsu as it is known today, these are the legendary Rinnegan.

"Pein, stop patronizing me, I know you are far more observant then that, you know I was in Konoha, and you know the only other person besides Naruto-kun here that has the same sunkissed hair and the same ocean deep eyes, and knowing that, you've probably concluded for what purpose I have taken him." Stated Konan emotionlessly, though she was sweating bullets on the inside, she knew he would never hurt her of course, but that did not make him any less intimidating, she knew for a fact had any other Akatsuki member spoken like that towards him they would have found themselves at the receiving end of his **_Shinra Tensei_** (heavenly subjucation of the omnipresent god).

"Hn" grunted Pein.

"Konan, stop beating around the bush, I want you to tell me exactly what your plans are for that boy and the real reason you brought him here!" said Pein in the same emotionless voice, his void Rinnegan eyes boring into Konan with an unseen force, making her fidget a bit at feeling like he could see her deepest and darkest secrets buried deep within her soul.

Konan sighed a little louder then she intended. "Fine, I will tell you, Naruto-kun is now unofficially a part of Akatsuki and will be **OUR **adopted little brother!" emphasized Konan forcefully, leaving no room for argument.

"Also, **WE **shall start training him at age four and his training, no rather, his existence will be kept a secret from everyone, including our fellow members, especially Orochimaru and Madara, I don't trust those two. Until such time he can defend himself, in other words, until he officially becomes a member, those are **our **plans for him, and you don't have a say in the matter Nagato." Said Konan, using his real name rather then his alias to impress just how serious she was about this.

"You're quite attached to this boy Konan."

"So what what if I am?" replied Konan a little too hastily.

"…."

"….."

After a long and silent staring contest between the two best friends, though 'siblings' would be a better way to describe their relationship, Pein decided that this was one 'argument' he could not win lest he risk his relationship with her.

"Fine, I accept your proposition" said Pein, even though they both knew it was not a proposition but an order from a woman on a mission, though Pein would never admit that he sometimes got ordered around by her, how ever scarcely it happened.

"But still you haven't told me how you got him,and why does he have whisker marks?"

"Oh that's simple, his mother is the former host of the Kyuubi, Namikaze Uzamaki Kushina, that's most likely the reason behind the Whisker Marks, and as for why and how I found him, well, the story goes like this…" said Konan with a very rare smirk on her face, and so she told her superior and brother figure the rest of the info she obtained on her excursion to Konoha.

**CLIIFF HANGER:**

I know it sucks but Im tired of all the explanations, consider this chapter as a prologue, the next chapter will be a six year timeskip and some of Naruto's abilities will be revealed, I'm guesing it will be another two or three chapters before the real story begins, in other words, before Naruto becomes a full member of Akatsuki, I'll try and make the next chapters longer, maybe 5000 or 7000 words. Also, Naruto will have achieved quite a bit before he officially joins Akatsuki.

Oh yeah, I'm gonna add another female member to the Akatsuki, she will be Naruto's partner, if you want clues well, I've got one, she is a former konoha shinobi. Okay that's it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BLOODLINE SURPRISE

**Disclaimer:**I don't own naruto or any other anime elements that might manifest in this story so don't sue a nigga

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMONS (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS).**

**Author notes:**

Oh and here's a warning, a lot of characters are going to be stronger than they are in the anime and manga, especially with regards to the akatsuki members...more specifically, Pein and Konan.

**000000000000**

"Pein-nii-sama, if i may ask, what do you intend to teach me today?" asked a abnormaly tall for his age five year old boy, with medium length spikey bright blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes with three whisker like markings on each cheek; though there was very little if any emotion in his facial expression. He wore only dark black knee length shorts and a dark navy short sleeved shirt with the same colour open toed ninja sandals.

"Hn, I was planning on waiting a few years before this but after your development the previous week, I've decided that maybe the time has come to step up your training regime Naruto." replied a medium height man of about nineteen years of age with spiked orange hair not too different from the little blonde now identified as Namikaze Uzumaki Ame Naruto, and of course the ever emotion deficient Rinnegan eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited, I know I should be patient, but the faster I get stronger the sooner I can become an official member like you and Konan-nee-sama, so please enlighten me, what is this new training I'll be doing?" Asked Naruto with excitement only Pein and Konan could ever hope to detect.

"Very well then, I'll tell you, from now on I'll be teaching you elemental ninjutsu." said Pein dramatically, knowing how long the blonde had been subtley nagging Konan about this ever since that incident last week.

"Also Konan told me about that clone jutsu you created, from what I gathered from her the jutsu was inspired by texts you read from my library about Konoha's forbidden kinjutsu, the kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique)." said Pein, thinking about the incident Konan had reported to him that led to the current situation.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

_If a person said that she was worried sick, that would be like saying Orochimaru is just a mad scientist, a massive understatement. Pein had sent her to supervise and prepare the army in the northern hideout for their future planned war againt Hanzo the Salamander and she had taken her Naru-chan with the excuse that she wanted him to meet and bond with the other ninja in the army, but she knew and probably Nagato suspected the true reason for taking him with her, she was too attached to the little blonde, she would be too worried to concentrate if she left him, she sometimes had nightmares that the Yellow Flash would 'flash' in and take her Naru-chan away from her._

_The Northern hideout was the smallest with only Fourty ninja in their ranks of which only Twenty-Three were jounin and the rest ranged from high genin to mid chuunin, so one could understand her worries when their hideout was not only discovered but was currently under an ambush from Plus One Hundred and Sixty ninja ranging from mid chuunin to elite jounin, because now she could not fight while protecting her Naru-chan, of course she could just grab him and disappear with him, but that would mean betraying and abandoning her comrades, she had eventually decided to leave her naru-chan to his own devices, if she tried to protect him, that would make be like broadcasting his importance to her, the obviously strongest nin on the field, making the enemy attack her Naru-chan all the more in hopes of either distracting her or weakening her resolve by killing him._

'_What am I so worried about, it isn't like naru-chan isn't well trained, he's at least high genin level' she thought just before she saw something she had not expected at all, Seventy Naru-chans_ _suddenly appearing and attacking the enemy head on._

'_When and how did Naru-chan learn the kage bunshin' thought Konan, her amazement overshadowing her anger and worry at his recklessness. She had a plan, she had told her subordinates to retreat so that she could use her __**Exploding Paper Shuriken Barrage Technique **__to wipe out the enemy but now that plan had gone to the dumpster with his idiocy, she made a mental vow that she would ask Nagato to resurrect him just so that she could beat the crap out of him for worrying her so much if he died._

_That was of course until her inner rant was halted by something unexpected, on contrary to what she thought, this was not the kage bunshin technigue, the kage bunshin first of all splits the original"s chakra in half to create just one doppelganger, there was no way he had enough chakra to create Seventy of those, furthermore a kage bunshin will dispel with a single clean hit, but her Naru-chan's bunshins, rather then dispel with each hit and sending the chakra back to the user, his bunshin simply split up into two, using the remaining chakra to form a weaker bunshin, observed Konan._

'_But it seems as though their weakness is irrelevant, the bunshins seem to be growing from the bunshins that have received a hit, already launching attacks even before completely splitting up, creating an overwhelming surprise factor, Naru-chan! what a magnificent technique, very reminiscent of mitosis, I wonder who taught it to you' thought Konan, her anger temporarily replaced with interest. That was before she heard her Naru-chan's low yet far reaching voice from behind a boulder._

"_**Multi Construct Clone Explosion!" …**_

_**Boom!**_

_Was the sound of the simultaneous detonation of explosions of roughly One-Hundred and Fourty_ _Naruto clones, instantly killing off the enemy._

'_Amazing!' thought Konan with wide eyes. _

_'I knew Naru-chan had extremely high chakra capacity for his age, but that was ridiculous, for him to have enough chakra to detonate so many clones! I wonder what the chakra cost for each clone is, ; You knew the opponent would underestimate you after witnessing the retreat of adult men and women only for a Five year old boy to launch an attack then used the mitosis like factor of your clones to launch a surprise secondary attack, or rather the seventy initial clones were the distraction and thus the mitosis factor was the real attack and the explosion was the secondary and final attack, A three stage attack plan! Not as simple as it might seem, I'm almost tempted to rescind your punishment, but I won't let you of that easily my Naru-chan. You really are that man's son, though selfish, I will never hand you over to Konoha' thought Konan; A second later, Naruto stumbled and fell flat on his face._

"_Naru-chan!" screamed Konan uncharacteristically, thinking that maybe he had died from chakra exhaustion. Not wasting time she flew as fast as she could to get to him and straddled his head on her bossom when she saw he was still awake she concluded that he had probably just over exerted himself._

"_Don't worry so much onee-sama, I'm okay" said naruto comfortingly whilst wiping a tear away from Konan's face._

_"Naru-chan" said konan lovingly whilst brushing his surprisingly soft hair, that was before an aura of doom and death surrounded her and naruto thought he saw and heard people's screams of agony behind her. _

_'was that…a genjutsu?'_

"_H-Hai o-onee-sama" replied naruto pitifully, sweat dripping from his forhead._

"_If you ever scare me like that I will personally castrate you, are we clear?" asked Konan giving Naruto a serious and meaningful look._

"_H-Hai!" whined our favourite blonde, by then the ninja of the northern hideout had already come out of their hiding places and were standing in a semicircle around the two with big smiles and nostalgic expressions on their faces from the loving interaction between their Angel and the blonde youth, almost as if they were not_ _surrounded by dead body parts from the earlier clone explosion._

_But like all things, good and bad, they must come to an end, and sometimes, the price for negligence is death itself, how ironic it was to Konan that they should die via an explosion, just as mercilessly as their enemies._

_'A minute later'_

_Konan opened her eyes wide almost as if she was waking from a nightmare. _

_'Where am I, The last thing I remember is…' Konan's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, the last thing she remembered was one of her female comrades glowing before there was a massive explosion._

_'She blew herself up, A suicide assassination attempt, how did a traitor infiltrate our ranks, or was it an enemy who disguised themselves after killing our ally…' thought Konan._

'_Am I dead? Why is it so dark and where's- Naru-chan!' thought Konan frantically before she heard a groan from the earth beneath her. _

_'Wait a groan?" thought konan before she leapt to her feet, automatically assuming a defensive stance._

"_Onee-sama, are you ok?" Asked Naruto, his voice came out as a low growl._

"_N-Naru-chan!" said Konan almost screaming his name before she lowered herself and suffocated him in a strong embrace._

"_Naru-chan, where are we?" she asked, still feeling disoriented in the darkness._

"_We're inside my technique, I don't know how I knew it, b-but when I thought you were going to die, I just somehow got this information in my head for the technique and used it Onee-sama, I think everyone else is dead, must have been a traitor in the ranks-" A small coughing fit ensued and successfully interrupted any more of Naruto's run-down of the situation._

"_I'm so sorry Naru-chan, we shouldn't have been caught like that, everyone died because I let my emotions get in the way, I promise I'll do better to protect you next time" apologized Konan with tears in her eyes._

"_Its ok onee-sama, its my fault too, if I had simply followed your instructions,you wouldn't have had to worry about me and as a result we wouldn't have been caught off guard, I-we'll carry the burden of our comrades death together, okay? You don't have to do it alone." Replied the Five yearr old with the maturity of a full grown war veteran._

_Konan sniffled with unshed tears _

_"Hai, Arigatou Naru-chan" She thanked him with a rare smile on her face. _

_'He's so much like you, wouldn't you agree, yahiko?" thought Konan._

"_By the way Naru-chan, what did you mean when you said we were inside your technique?" asked Konan thoroughly confused, It seemed her Naru-chan was full of surprises lately._

_Bouts of coughs interrupted his answer to a barely decipherable point _

_"_ _W-wood, -element." Answered our favourite blonde before he lost consciousness, finally succumbing to physical and chakra exhaustion just after witnessing the fish eyed expression on Konan's face. _

_'Hehe, I wish I could have taken a picture of that moment for blackmail, she would probably murder me for that though, heh' thought the blonde as he drifted of to the land of dreams and sometimes nightmares._

_It would be 2 days later before she found out the name of the jutsu that saved them _

_**'Wood Element: Four Pillar Encampment.'**_

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

"Hai Onii-sama, it was an accident in all honesty, I was trying to replicate the technique with the small information that I had from the normal illusionary clone and the shadow clone technique, after an amount of trial and error and some in depth study of chakra flow and hand seals, well I kind of accidentally stumbled on the technique." Replied the whisker faced blonde.

"Naruto, you don't have to be so humble, just how do you think people invent new techniques, research, theory, experimentation, these are just some of the lengths people have gone through for the sake of wielding their own unique techniques. Naruto, by creating your own technique at such a young age you have taken your first step toward the road that will separate you from the average shinobi with potential and inaugurate you into the present, future and history books, Me and Konan will be the ones to guide you to that ultimate status." Preached Pein with an ocean of pride in his disciple and pseudo sibling/secrete cousin.

"I will not disappoint neither you, myself or Konan-nee-sama, but I have a question., who are my blood relatives?" asked the blond bluntly, It was not that he wanted to look for them or anything, honestly, he already considered Konan and Pein as his true family, but he had been taught that information was the most important thing for a ninja, sometimes even more than ninja arts. What kind of ninja would he be if he didn't even know something as basic as that about himself?

"What makes you believe that me and Konan aren't your blood relatives?" asked the Neo Rikudo Sennin curiously, It was not that he was surprised by the question really, infact he'd expected it would be the first thing he asked after the Mokuton revelation; Still though, it wouldn't hurt to analyze his line of thinking.

"Simple, you and Onee-sama made it clear that you were born in Ame, but last week I just discovered that I have the Mokuton bloodline limit, A Konoha bloodline limit, and more accurately A bloodline of the senju clan. You have the rinnegan, Onee-sama has her paper manipulation bloodline limit and I seem to have the wood element bloodline, I find it highly unlikely that those are the bloodline limits of the same clan." Concluded naruto, intentionally using the word 'clan' instead of 'family'.

"Furthermore, you have orange hair, onee-sama has blue hair whilst I have blonde and last but not least, even though you and onee-sama behave like siblings would, I have never heard either one of you refer to each other as such, all these things put together have lead me to one conclusion, we are family in everything but blood." Concluded the blond in his usually soft, polite and emotionless voice which he copied from both his siblings.

Well Pein was not surprised with the little blonde's maturity and intellect anymore, he supposed it was only to be expected, the boy has never interacted with anyone even close to his age in all his life, only interacting with him and Konan and a few trusted high ranking members of the Ame rebellion.

"I see Naruto, when we started your training I told you that you would have to earn everything you receive from me, well besides basic needs of course, do you remember that?"

"Hai onii-sama" he replied worriedly, seeing the way the conversation was going.

"Good, you are right, we have not told you anything about your heritage as of yet, but in a year or two's time, depending on how well you progress, I or Konan will tell you everything we know about your birth and heritage, but you will have to earn it." Said Pein, He was aware of course how frustrating it must have felt for the blonde, but that was the whole reason he and Konan came up with this decision,it would serve as a motivating factor to push the blonde to his limits.

"What do I have to to earn this knowledge onii-sama?"

"I will tell you soon enough, first though take this and channel your chakra into it, this will tell us your chakra affinities." Said Pein, handing Naruto a small, square piece of paper.

"I thought we already established what my affinities are, you know, the wood element and all?" asked the blonde with a hint of confusion.

"True, but do we know how strong your affinities are, do we know if you have another affinity besides those two? How strong your affinities are will determine how well you will be able to control your bloodline, ask yourself this Naruto, are all the Uchiha and Byakugan wielders of the same strength and prowess? Of course not, some uchiha never unlock their bloodline and even those that do, some of those will never unlock all three tomoe for each eye, no matter how hard they train, same for the Byakugan, some can see even the tenketsu in one's chakra coils but some never master their bloodline to that degree, how strong your earth and water affinities are will determine how much your mastery of the Mokuton you will be able to attain."

' And how vital your role will be in capturing the bijuu.'

"Oh, that was quite a silly question wasn't it, I understand, so you want me to master my wood element before you tell me about my blood relatives?" asked the blonde, feeling a little stupid for asking something so apparently obvious.

"I haven't decided yet, I will decide what your objectives are once I confirm two things, one, how strong your affinities are, and two, there is something I want to confirm about your construct clone technique. Now, we have wasted too much time talking, channel your chakra and let us see what you've got."

" Hai onii-sama!" said Naruto loudly, loudly for him anyway before channeling his chakra into the chakra paper.

To say Pein was impressed would be like saying Madara and Kakuzu were old, A massive understatement. The paper was cut horizontally at the center before the whole top half sliced up into Twenty-Eight small pieces. The bottom half of the paper was further divided into two halves of which one half dissolved into water and the other half of that completely crumbling into earth particles. Pein, the most stone faced individual in Akatsuki next to Konan and the future member, Itachi, had to stop himself from drooling and dancing in celebration at having such a talented disciple.

After composing himself and eliminating his strange urges, Pein decided to ask his disciple the obvious and most relevant question.

"Naruto, do you know what this means?"

"Hai onii-sama, I have been doing a lot of studies from the elemental ninjutsu and sealing arts books you gave me, a weak water element means that the paper becomes damp, a strong one means the paper becomes completely soaked, this, well it seems to me the paper itself dissolved into water, I have an idea what it means but I do not want to get ahead of myself." Reasoned the blonde with a cute thinking expression.

'That is what Konan would probably say' thought Pein, unwilling to admit it even to himself that the blonde bundle looked cute.

"A good analysis so far, carry on." ordered Pein, wanting to see how much the blonde understood of the texts he assigned him to learn.

"Hai, the top half and majority of the paper was sliced into Twenty-Eight pieces, meaning that the wind element is my primary element, regardless of my bloodline limit, and from my limited Knowledge, the Shodaime Kazekage is said to have the strongest wind element affinity ever with Twenty-six slices of the paper , at least that's what onee-sama told me, and lastly the earth element, the paper crumpled into earth particles, also an unnaturally strong affinity." Finished the blonde, waiting for his onii-sama to fill in the information he didn't take note of.

"Hn, you have not been slacking off on your studies I see, anyway getting to the point, the Nidaime Hokage was said to possess the ability to manipulate the hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the atmosphere to create lakes of water, meaning of course that he didn't need a source of water to use his Suiton jutsu, if there was no water in, on or under the battleground, then he would simply create his own. Your wind and earth elements are just as exceptionally strong as your water element, Naruto."

"Hai Onii-sama?" answered the boy with a small smile on his face, which would be an equivalent to a shit eating grin to another five year old boy.

"I have one question, your construct clone technique, do you receive the memories of your clones when they dispel?"

"Hai!"

"Then you may leave your Mokuton aside for now, use your clones to train your affinities, once you have mastered all three of them, I shall tell you about your blood relatives, also, I will have a surprise for you then."

"Then what are we waiting for onii-sama!" said the blonde with a small grin on his face.

"Lets get this started, I'll have it down in no time at all."

**END CHAPTER:**

I KNOW IT IS LESS THEN I PROMISED BUT I WILL TRY BETTER NEXT TIME, MY CPU AINT WORKING SO I HAVE TO DO THIS AT THE CAMPUS LAB AND IT IS ABOUT TO CLOSE, I WANNA POST THIS NOW, SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT IS.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINISH NARUTO'S AFFINITY TRAINING AND WILL TELL MINATO, KUSHINA AND NATSUKI'S PERSPECTIVE.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

NINJA ARTS PRODIGY/'DECEASED BIRTHDAY TWINS

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own naruto or any other anime elements that might manifest in this story so don't sue a nigga

**WARNING;****STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMONS (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS).**

**Author Notes:**

Yo I have decided to repost the previous Two chapters, I have a beta-reader now and so there should be a massive improvement in the grammar.

On another note, I would just like to say that I don't understand the people that are ranting about Sasuke's overuse and over reliance on the Mangyeko sharingan's abilitie in manga/anime.

Sasuke has just unlocked the Mangyeko and is nowhere near mastering it, so it is only logical that he would challenge strong opponents (Killer Bee, Raikage, Mizukage, and Danzo) in order to get practice. He cannot master those abilities if he is not constantly using them, hence the 'overuse' of said abilities.

Regardless of that I still don't think Kishimoto made Sasuke over rely on the Mangekyo, against the Raikage, he tried to use a lightning enhanced sword strike and it f***en bounced off of the guy's Raiton no yoroi (lightning style armor), then he tried the chidori and all he could do was touch the guy,no damage whatsoever, so what was Sasuke supposed to do?

Fire Element wouldn't have worked since nothing can penetrate that lightning armor, and besides that the raikage was too fast for him to even keep up with his eyes, much less his body, Mangekyo was the only way to survive.

Same with the Mizukage, How was he supposed to survive that acidic fog technique without sasuno'o, the second he releases sasuno'o that fog technique would have melted him instantly.

And then Danzo, I think a recall Sasuke summoning a hawk and also using the grand fireball against Danzo's summon and twice used a genjutsu, he also used that lightning blade when he stabbed Danzo at the end of the fight. I hope all the people that have bashed Kishimoto on this matter that read this will realise how unreasonable they have been. By the way I'm not a Sasuke fan, I kinda hate him.

Okay onto the story...

**_One__ year later_**

Pein could not help but praise himself at the ingeniousness of his jutsu as he watched the long awaited spar between his angel and his adopted otouto. A room he created with the combination of genjutsu, sealing and barrier arts, and ninjutsu for the sole purpose of training the blonde brat.

Basically an underground simulation room that can simulate any type of invironment, limited only to the imagination of the person controlling it, namely, he himself. It was a good way to test Naruto in all manner of the shinobi life, stealth, infiltration, ninjutsu training, information gathering, and battle in different environments, which is what he was currently observing.

"**Water Element: Water Dragon Bullets"**

Whispered the blonde Six year old, creating a large water vacuum from thin air before launching not one large dragon but Six small pressurised water dragons bullets at three times the speed of the normal water dragon technique.

'_What technique is that, a modification of **The Suiryudan no jutsu** ( The Water Dragon Jutsu)?' _thought Konan before she had to dodge an almost lightning fast dragon bullet.

Not getting the chance to marvel anymore on the technique, Konan found herself on the defensive having to dodge four more of those nasty bullets; taking note of the vacuum like water vortex from which the dragons are shooting from.

'_There's a significant decrease in the water in that vortex every time it ejects a bullet, he'll only be able to shoot one more of those.'_ were Konan's thoughts and just as she predicted, the remaining water in the vortex disappeared as the Sixth dragon was launched.

'_A good technique Naru-chan, sacrificing the width and strength of the water dragon for the speed, numbers, and unpredictability of your water dragon bullets, an A rank technique no doubt, but not good enough, I'm not an S rank ninja for nothing after all!'_ thought the blue haired angel as she dodged the last dragon before her eyes widened in shock.

"**Paper Manupilation: Dance of the Shikigami"** announced Konan as she quickly dispersed her body into a multitude of papers just as a dragon bullet crashed on the spot she had just been occupying a split second ago.

'_He can also control the dragon bullets!'_ She noted in slight surprise as she reformed her shape once more, at the same spot as she was before.

'_I see, he hoped to finish me off with that surprise attack by hiding the fact that he could control the bullets, he never expected to hit the target with the First __five dragons, rather those were meant to induce me into letting my gaurd down, he put all his hopes on the sixth dragon, Naru-chan I'm so proud of you, but its too soon for you to take on a ninja of my calibre.'_

Forming paper wings on her back, giving her the appearance of an Angel, she bent the front half of her wings forward and began shooting multiple feather like paper arrows at her target.

"**Water Element: Water Vortex Encompment" **Came the monotonous voice of the now Six year old blonde, having gone through a small chain of hand seals before his form was surrounded by a water shield spinning at great speeds around him, sucking the water out of the atmosphere itself. The technique relying on it's rapid spin to deflect the paper arrows.

'D_amn it, she's keeping me on the defensive.! I've fallen for her trap, she'll try to make me fight on her own terms, she can keep up that technique for a practically infinite length of time, which can't be said __about my technique , I have no choice but to use that..' _thought the blonde with a weary sigh, letting go of the water technique before rapidly dodging all the paper arrows, causing Konan's eyes to narrow in confusion.

'_How is that possible! Naru-chan may have reached jounin level in ninjutsu, but his body is still young, there is no possible way that he is quick enough to dodge my paper arrows. Granted I am holding back, but still only an elite jounin should be quick enough to contend with that_." Thought Konan, narrowing her eyes further in concentration.

'_It looks like I will have to fight you in close combat to figure out your secrets Naru-chan'_ Thought the blue haired angel before she disappeared in a flutter of papers.

Appearing behind the blonde in another flutter of paper, Konan quickly formed a paper sword before aiming a sword strike at the blonde's lower back, sensing her presence behind him Naruto quickly formed a water sword on his right hand, twisting to the right while balancing on his left leg and he blocks her paper sword with a backhanded horizontal slash of his own, knowing he was not strong enough for a normal block against her attack.

Not giving her a chance to ponder on how he was able to match her speed, Naruto formed a wind blade on his left hand and aimed a slash at her midsection, only for her to once again disperse into multiple papers slips.

Reforming herself at a safer distance, Konan pondered on what she has discovered in this short close combat interchange.

'_Impossible! He's wielding a wind blade and a water blade at the same time, it is said to be near impossible for a person to mold chakra for two different nature ele__ments__ at the same time, the only other person to have achieved such a feat was the Kami no shinobi (god of shinobi), the sandaime hokage, the ability to use mokuton, to pull water out of the atmosphere, the secret to molding different nature chakras at the same time, and the talent for creating your own unique jutsu. Those are the traits of all the four hokages! It seems like Naru-chan is aiming to surpass the four hokages, but the question is why?' _thought Konan worriedly.

"I will tell you if you want"

"W-What?"

"I'll tell you what you want to know, Onee-sama." said the blonde youth.

"What is it that you think I want to know Naru-chan?" replied Konan a bit defensively.

_'Can he read minds too?'_

"No, I'm not reading your mind Onee-sama, but I know what you're thinking, I've known you all my life after all."

"Please enlighten me then, Naru-chan." replied Konan, unwilling to show her irritation at being transparent enough for a Six year old youth to decipher her thoughts.

"Hai, first why was I able to dodge your paper arrows, and why was I able to match your speed so easily? Simple Onee-sama, it is a technique I developed in an attempt to replicate Onii-sama's gravity manipulation, or rather...to replicate 'the effects' of gravity manipulation." said the blonde, pausing intentionally for the dramatic effect.

"I'm listening." replied the angel coolly, though Naruto could sense the irritation beneath the surface caused by his antics.

" Hai, By constantly releasing a constant amount of chakra from my body I can control the air pressure and air resistance in the space around myself, as a result, by reducing that pressure and resistance around my body, I can increase my speed exponentially to a level beyond what I would normally be capable of." Explained the blonde with a bored expression on his face.

"I see, would you mind telling me why you seem to be molding yourself after the four hokages naru chan" asked Konan worriedly, she did not like the implications of that, did her Naru-chan look up to the Hokages, was he having second thoughts about going to Konoha to find his blood relatives, why the hell could he not have molded himself after the Mizukages or Kazekages, that would have made her feel a lot less insecure about her otouto leaving her.

"Konoha has won all three great shinobi wars and all four Hokages have been major deciding factors in each of the wars they fought in respectively, I don't believe that the hidden villages will just sit back and allow us to capture all the bijuu, also Pein Onii-sama intends to use the power of the bijuu to bring war to the five great nation to make them feel the pain and suffering that they have inflicted upon the smaller nations after which Akatsuki will take over the elemental nations and bring an era of peace that will last until the end of time as people will avoid conflict and war for fear of the pain and suffering that comes with it."

"Arigatou Naru-chan." cut in Konan a bit too sweetly

"For what?" asked the blonde a little confused.

" I dunno, maybe its for stating the blatently obvious! I don't see how explaining the same thing I and Pein-sama explained to you answers my question" replied Konan hastily.

"Just get to the point!" said Konan in her equivalent to a scream in frustration.

"Er-Hai, I'll do that" replied the blonde nervously. '_I think I should stop antagonising her so much, I might not live to tell about it." _Thought the blonde.

"Yes em-the point is that If I can surpass the Hokages who have won all three of the great wars, then that should give us a good shot at winning the next war, especially with the Bijuu and Rinnegan on our side.."

"I see..." was all Konan said, stopping herself from releasing a sigh of relief after that explanation.

"Back to more relevant matters, lets see how you match me at my full speed Naru-chan.." said Konan with a smirk on her face before vanishing and appearing at the blonde's blind spot at twice her previous speed before launching another paper sword strike, aiming to impale the blonde in the back once again, only for her eyes to widen in surprise as she feels like she's trying to fight under water.

This time balancing on his right leg, the blonde once again spins and blocks the sword strike with his own sword slash to block the attack except this time using the wind blade in his left hand to block and the water blade in his right hand to counter strike.

Konan, knowing that she would not be fast enough to counter, once again disperses herself just before the strike and reforms at a safer distance, this time floating in the air.

"What did you do to me?" asked the blue haired angel curiously.

"That is simple, just like earlier I was able to decrease the pressure and resistance in the air to make myself faster, similarly I can increase that same pressure and resistance to make my opponent slower, close combat is taboe against me Onee-sama." Replied the blonde with a small smirk on his face.

'_N__aru-chan, I'm so proud of you, but alas its time to end this'_

"I see, I'm truly impressed Naru-chan, but I'll end this with my next attack, prepare yourself!"

"We'll see about-"

The blonde could not finish his speech as once again the blonde had to block the same attack as the previous two with his water sword technique.

"It seems like you're out of ideas Onee-sam-"

**~BANG!~**

The blonde was once again unable to finish his speech as he was blasted to the other side of the room by the explosion, rendering him unable to carry on fighting. Looking up at his Onee-sama standing over him with a smirk on her face, he couldn't help but wonder.

"H-how?" asked the little blonde.

"Simple Naru-chan..." replied Konan in a manner not too different from the way the blonde had done earlier.

" On our close range engagement before this last one, I dispersed myself to escape your your water sword strike, but I did not reform myself. I led you to believe that I was reforming myself whilst in actuality forming a paper clone of myself. I then had my clone pretend to be the real me by engaging you in small conversation, I hid from you in my dispersed form and watched my clone attack you with the same attack as before, knowing you wouldn't notice the explosive paper tags attached to the clone. That's why you're the one lying on the floor about to loose consciousness and I'm the one standing my little maelstrom."

"Don't be disappointed though Naru-chan, you did far better than any could expect of one so young, you should be proud of yourself, I know I am..." muttered Konan.

That was the last thing the blonde heard before he lost consciousness.

_Three Hours later_

After taking a shower, having regained consciousness Thirty minutes ago, one could see the blonde sitting in a chair in a small, neat office with his older siblings, Pein and Konan on the opposite side of the table facing him. He had grown a bit taller in the past year but still wore the same outfit as before, dark black knee length shorts and a dark navy short sleeved shirt with the same colour open toed ninja sandals.

" So what did you want to talk to me about, Onee-sama, Onii-sama?" asked the blonde with his face adopting his regular blank expression.

"Naru-chan, first I want to congratulate you on your performance in our previous spar, even though you weren't allowed to use your doton jutsu, you showed good adaptability and mastery of your wind and water element, We're both proud of you..."

"Arigatou Onee-sama, Onii-sama, but why did you not allow me to use doton this time around?"

"A reasonable question..." answered the orange haired god realm of Pein."The earth element is the most defensive orientated out of the five elements, there lies the reason for not allowing you to use the earth element for the previous spar...It was to test your adaptability, your ability to dodge and avoid injury, and your counter attacking ability, Naruto you should already understand now that you won't always have the luxury to use earth style techniques, especially if you are doing battle in or on a water surface, similarly even if you are on an earth surface, if you are doing battle against a lightning element using opponent, then your earth style techniques will be practically useless."

"I see, that makes a lot more sense after your explanation." answered the blonde truthfully.

"Good..." answered Konan."Now onto the point..." said Konan to no one in particular, waiting for Pein to reveal the purpose of this meeting.,"

Realising that Konan was not going to elaborate. Pein decided to get things moving.

"Naruto, One Year ago, I promised you I would tell you every thing I know about your heritage when you mastered your three affinities. I believe that has been accomplished, so I shall now tell you everything, including what happened the day you were born." Said the Akatsuki leader before he launched into the explanation of the boy he'd come to consider as his otouto and disciple.

(You all already know what happened on that day from the 1st chapter so I won't bore you with a repeat.)

" and that is the true story Naruto..." finished Pein, giving the blonde an inquisitive stare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After the most nerve wrecking silence in her life, Konan decided that maybe she should say something, she would have much rather preffered if he was screaming obscenities about being betrayed and lied to then this silence.

"Naru-chan, look I know you feel betrayed but you have to..."

"No..."

"W-What?" asked Konan, barely containing the tears threatening to spill out from her eyes.

"I said no...I don't feel betrayed, I don't feel angry, and I don't feel sad.." said the blonde with a serious look on his face.

"What...N-Naru-chan, please, bottling up your emotions won't make..."

"Onee-sama..." said naruto a bit forcefully, cutting Konan midsentence.

By now Konan was sniffling up, letting a few tears drop from her eyelids, she could not believe how things were going. When she took him those six years ago, she hadn't planned on getting so attached to him, but he was so much like Yahiko in so many ways.

Pein watched the interaction casually, absolutely refusing to participate in this emotional affair, he was a god after all and gods do NOT have emotions. He silently wondered if Konan had noticed that she had moved from her previous sitting position, now standing right next to the blond.

'_This is the most emotion she has shown since Yahiko passed away...'_

"Onee-sama, I believe that there must be a misunderstanding_..."_

Sniffs randomly interrupted Konan's response"_~sniff~_ W-what do you mean _~sniff_~ Naru-chan?" asked Konan with a cute, confused expression on her face.

" Ahem..." sighed the blonde. "Onee-sama, I'm not bottling up my emotions, from what I've gathered from Pein nii-sama, if it was not for you, I would have died before in less then half a day of being born, so I don't feel betrayed, I feel greatful, and like I've said so many times, I love you like a brother would a sister, I still consider you and onii-sama as my real family, hah...basically what I'm saying is that I'm glad things turned out the way they did." Said Naruto, flashing Konan one of his special smiles reserved only for her.

"Naru-chan!" half squealed Konan before suffocating her otouto in her D cup breasts with a warm embrace. Even Pein couldn't help but show a small grin at the lad's words, letting out a breath of relief he had not known he was holding.

'_If he'd wanted to return to konoha, I'd have been forced to kill him, he knows too much, perhaps it is a good thing then that he and Konan have such a strong bond, she's not even trying to mask her emotions like she usually does, I wonder if she would have ever forgiven me for killing him...'_

"I love you too Naru-chan, I love you so much, don't you dare ever worry me like that again you hear me..." said Konan in slightly muffled voice, having nuzzled her face against his soft hair.

"mnnnnph...mnnnph"

"What, You're not making sence...oh!" Konan shouted, slightly loosening her embrace but still not willing to let go.

Finally getting some air to breathe and reluctantly removing his face from her soft bossoms...

"Onee-sama are you trying to kill me?" asked the blonde jokingly, unable to contain his happiness at his Onee-sama's rare display of affection.

"Oh ahh..ehehe, sorry there Naru-chan, I geus I got carried away a bit." Replied Konan with a sheepish smile on her face.

"ahem...if the two of you are done fooling around, there are still things to discuss.."

"H...hai, gomenassai Onii-sama"

"Pein..." was all Konan had to say, a small blush on her face, thoroughly embarrassed about being called out like that.

" Before we go on, there is something a miss, If my biological parents are Namikaze Minato and Uzamaki Kushina, then why is it then that I have a senju bloodline?" asked Naruto, having regained enough of his composure to think clearly.

"A good question, I've been wondering the same thing myself, I have a few theories, but I even I don't know for sure, there is not enough information, and there is also a chance the information we have is not completely accurate..." replied the god of peace.

"I see, I can already think of one of those, but I think it will be better if I listen to what you have to say..."

'_Perceptive as always huh, Naru-chan...' thought Konan._

"Hai, Naruto I'll have to start from close to the beginning, the Uzumaki and Senju clan are distant relatives, cousin clans so to speak, the Uzumaki were known for their excessively high chakra capacity and potency, also, the clan had strong bodies and as result longer life spans than the average human, sometimes even double that of the average human, Naruto..."

"Hai Onee-sama?"

"There was a special ability that was...feminist so to speak...infact, two special abilities..."

"Feminist abilities..."

"Hai, the females of the Uzumaki clan had special regeneration abilities, able to regenerate even lost limbs if they had enough chakra and control of their bloodline..."

"Pein, that is interesting and all, but how is this connected to Naruto's Mokuton ability?" asked Konan, not seeing where this was going.

"It isn't relevant, the other ability is relevant though, a special type of chakra that allows them to control or subdue bijuu..." finished Pein, pausing intentionally to allow his pseudo siblings to digest the information.

"Control bijuu, you mean like the Mokuton?" asked naruto.

"No, it is not the Mokuton, but a different ability, Naruto...your mother is a former jinchuuriki who had the ability to control and subdue bijuu with her chakra, I can't help but think there's a connection between your mokuton and her ability, let me explain..." said Pein a little louder, seeing Naruto about speak.

Seeing that he was listening, Pein continued where he left off.

"Naruto, I had Zetsu do some digging up and we acquired some interesting information about your father, apparently he's a war orphan of unknown heritage, yet Jiraya-sensei took explicit interest in him, even to the point of making him his apprentice, that is very suspicious on its own, but the most suspicious thing of all Naruto, is your physical appearance..."

"What do you mean Pein?" asked Konan, confusion clearly visible on her face.

"Konan, what do we know about ninja clans? Let me tell you, ninja clans have special physical traits that distinguish them from other people, the Uzumaki clan were distinguishable by their fiery red hair..."

"I see, because my birth father was supposedly a clanless orphan, it shouldn't be possible for his blood to be strong enough to override a bloodline trait of a powerfull clan like the Uzamaki..."

"Unless he himself is from an equally powerful bloodline clan..." finished the Angel of Ame, having realised what Pein is getting at.

"Exactly, clearly there is something more to his lineage then what meets the eye, Tsunade is the only known senju still living, and she is old enough to be his mother..."

"Pein, surely you jest..."

"I'm just speculating Konan, still though, it can't be ruled out as a possibility, infact at this stage, it is the most likely possibility."

"It doesn't matter one way way or another to me, though it does make me wonder, Onii-sama, why is it that I and the Shodaime have the Mokuton bloodline limit and not say, the Nidaime or the Yondaime, if indeed we all have the senju blood?" asked Naruto, wondering if his Nii-sama had a plausible theory for this.

It is needless to say that Konan's interest was also piqued, she had never thought there was so much depth to her Naru-chan's lineage, but then again, she did not see why Naruto and Pein sama were getting so worked up over this, what did it matter how he got the damn Mokuton, the fact is he had it, was that not enough?

"A good question, Naruto you may not know this, but the Uzumaki clan have had strong relations long before the shodaime's era, what many don't know is that, the senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama were not born of the same mother, Hashirama's mother was an Uzumaki..." said Pein, leaving the blonde to put 2 and 2 together.

"I see, so that's why you went into that whole decription of the Uzumaki bloodline earlier, you believe that a son born of an Uzumaki woman, who can subdue bijuu with her chakra, and a Senju male, will be able or at least have the potential to use Mokuton jutsu?" asked the blonde, though it was more of a statement than anything.

"Precisely, Naruto, Kushina may have survived the escape of the nine tails inside of her, but as a result, her womb has become barren, your sister obviously won't be able to use mokuton, though she still probably has the special chakra to subdue bijuu, You are the only one currently with that ability, you will keep that ability a secret until you are strong enough to face anything that comes your way, whether you like it or not, you will have a lot of people after your blood either to eliminate you, or to get your blood into their own clans or villages. Neither I nor Konan know anything about the Mokuton, now that you've mastered your 3 affinities, you'll have to train on your own, it is your birthday tomorrow, this brings us to my surprise for you, Naruto, it is time you took the next step on your journey to becoming a true ninja...survival training."

"Survival training?" asked the blonde.

"Hai, here, take this..." said Pein, pulling out a giant scroll from under the table.

"W-what's inside there Pein-sama?" asked konan curiously.

"Inside is everything he'll need for survival, I also took the liberty of adding everything I have gathered from the sealing arts and barrier arts, it was an Uzumaki Specialty and he has also shown to have a remarble talent for it in the past two years, that should get him on his way, anything beyond what's in there, he will have have to get or invent himself."

"Pein, why does it sound like you're making him go away somewhere?" snapped Konan sharply, her anger and anxiety getting the best of her.

"That is precisely what I'm doing..."

"What! Nagato, you better be joking or else..."

"Silence!" snapped Pein sharply.

"Konan, if you truly care about Naruto as much as I think you do then you'll hear me out.."

"..."

"..."

Gritting her teeth in an effort to contain her anger, Konan begrudgingly decided to hold her anger in check and listen to this idiots reasoning, though she would never say that to his face.

"Konan, I understand your need to keep naruto safe at all costs, I feel the same too, about both of you, that is why I have decided that Naruto should go on a four year self training trip...'

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish Konan!" authorised Pein.

"Listen Konan, the best way to protect someone is to help them become as strong as they can, so that they can protect themselves even when you can't be there to protect them, cuddling naruto to yourself all the time is not going to help him in the long run. Also, Akatsuki's goal is to ultimately change the world and make it a better place, how can Naruto change the world if he doesn't even know what it looks like? Naruto needs to go out into the world and see it for himself, also, we cannot spoon feed him all the time, if he is going to be a ninja, he needs to know how to survive on his own, Konan, this is for you as well, you constantly let your emotions get the better of you when it comes to Naruto, you also need to better yourself so that you can be better for him, do you understand my decision now?"

"H-hai, but Pein, what about what we agreed upon, about hiding his identy, what if Madara or Orochimaru discover him, what if Konoha...?"

"I've taken that into account Konan, you're one out of two of the best spies in Akatsuki, if not the world, why do you think I had you train Naruto in stealth and infiltration, Naruto will be able to keep himself undiscovered until he returns, but Naruto, you'll need something to cover your whisker marks and maybe even your hair, they're too eye catching, here take this."

Said Pein, handing the blonde a dark blue face mask to cover his whisker markings with a removeable hood attached to cover his head as well when necessary.

"I see, thank you Onii-sama, this should be helpful." Said the blonde, taking the facemask into his hands.

"No need to thank me, now that is all for today, get ready and enjoy your day, you leave tomorrow afternoon."

"What! But Pein, it's his birthday tomorrow..."

"I know that Konan, we'll celebrate it in the morning before he goes, he'll report back on his tenth birthday anyway, we can celebrate both his return and birthday at the same time then." said Pein.

At first he had been against the idea of celebrating those, but Konan had gone on a rampage and had literally beaten the celebrations into him, he never wanted to see her like that again, she had literally freaked him out, even threatening to beat on his real body.

"That's fine by me Onii-sama..." cut in the blonde, trying to prevent another disagreement about himself. "There's something I'm gonna need though before I leave tomorrow, could you please also give me everything you have on medical ninjutsu and especially books about poisons and human anatomy, also I want every book I can possibly get about trees and plants, it will be useful for my mokuton training?" asked the blonde politely.

"Naru-chan, I understand why you would want a book on flora, but why medical ninjutsu, we already told you your future partner is a medic, and why the interest in poison?"

"There are many poisonous plants and vines in the world, I was thinking of applying that trait in combat with my Mokuton, besides, there is also something important I want to achieve..." said the blonde cryptically, thinking about the fact that his Onii-sama used different bodies, but he used the god realm the most so he had thought that was his real body up until two days ago when Pein nii sama, or rather Nagato nii sama decided he was old enough to know the true story about the six paths, resulting in the life changing meeting between him and Nagato.

'I have to find a way for him to get out of that vegetable state, I cannot allow Onii-sama to suffer like that.' thought the blonde.

"That's fine, we'll have it ready before you go, Konan, contact Rin and tell her we need her to compile everything for Naruto..."

"Hai Pein-sama, I'll get right to it, see you later tonight Naru-chan." said Konan, leaving the room but not before giving the blonde a wet kiss to the forhead, causing him to blush uncharacteristically.

_THE FOLLOWING MORNING_

Minato held back the frown on his face as he searched through his house, almost unwilling to face what he knew was inevitable, his Kushi-chan was no where to be seen and there was no home cooked breakfast like she usually prepares, which could only mean one thing.

"~sigh~ I guess there's only one place she could be, considering what day it is, I wonder if she'll ever get over it..." thought the blonde Hokage out loud.

Going through the corridors in search, or rather in his wife's direction, having already guesed where she is, the blonde took a breath outside the bedroom before pushing the door open after composing himself.

Walking in to find his wife curled up on the bed clutching a fox plushie , seeing the tears streaming from her eyes, he could help but release a heart wrenching sob himself.

"Why did something like this have to happen to us Minato Kun, ~sniff sniff~, what did we do that was so terrible that Kami had to take our son away at such a tender age, I just don't understand, why did this happen, we're good people aren't we? ~sniff sniff~"

"Of course we are Kushi-chan, we're good people in a bad world, maybe Kami-sama took him away so that his pure soul wouldn't be corrupted by the world, to protect him from this world, you don't have to be sad anymore Kushi-chan, I'm sure Naruto would have been a family man , he wouldn't have wanted his family to suffer, so especially on his birthday, so cheer up ok?" comforted the blonde kage, now holding his beloved wife in his arms, not knowing how close and yet so far from the truth he was about his son.

"H-hai, ~sniff sniff~, I think you're right Minato-koi, arigatou" said the red haired princess before planting a chaste yet passionate kiss on her beloved husband.

"Good, now come on lets make breakfast, I'll help you, we don't want to worry Natsuki chan too much now do we.." replied the blonde kage, kissing away the tears on her smyling face.

"Hai you're right, I'll tidy up Naruto Kun's bedroom later, we have a lot to do today, you'll have to invite the clan heirs and their parents, I'll be to busy preparing things for the party ok?"

"Hai, I'll do just that, is there anything else I can help with dear?"

"No its ok, Mikoto chan and I have everything covered."

"Ok then, lets go make some breakfast than before Natsuki wakes up, you know what a big appetite she has." Joked Minato, resulting in angelic giggle from the red haired goddess.

"Yeah I know I know...I love you Minato-Koi, I don't know what I would do without you"

"I love you too Kushi-chan, more than you'll ever know." Replied the blonde, lifting her bridal style resulting in a yelp of surprise from her.

**End chapter:**

I know it is going slow but I just want to get the details out of the way, I hate flashbacks and I'm not good at doing them so you'll have to bear with it, I apologise.

Next chapter will display Natsuki's birthday and interaction with the clan heirs etc. I'm gonna make Natsuki similar to canon Naruto except not an idiot and she will have a friendly relationship with the clan heirs, including Sasuke, at least before the massacre.

After that there will be a 4yr time skip in which Naruto will have his first encounter with madara and then the rest of the chapter will be a battle between Pein and Hanzo, also will reveal 2 new jutsu for Naruto, besides his mokuton and affinities (It will be a big surprise, you'll like it). Ow and I will introduce Peins abilities that I have added, don't worry it won't be anything ridiculous, it will be realistic, you'll all be surprised though.

Chapter 5 will be Naruto's encounter with Mei Terumi and his big offer to her and the bloodline clans, another 2-3yr timeskip, and then I'll go back to konoha and do the chuunin exams..Invasion arc.

Chapter 6 will be the beginning of Naruto and Konan's romantic and sexual relationship, Naruto's plans to improve Sasori and Kakuzu's abilities and finally Naruto and Itachi will make an appearance in konoha in search for the kyubi where I'll have Naruto battle the yondaime.(I already have the battle in my head, It will be quite epic to say the least.)

Ok that's it, I thought I should give a small preview of what's to come since the story is going so slow, you might have noticed this chapter was longer than the previous two, well the upcoming ones are gonna be even longer, that's part of the reason for the preview, I'm falling behind in my studies, so I'm gonna update once or twice a month maximum from now on, the combination of studies and the desire for longer chapters has put me in that position, sorry readers but you're gonna have to be patient from now on.

Please review, I need those to give me the motivation, alright enjoy.

Oh yeah, Itachi will not be Naruto's permanent partner, if you haven't guesed who it is yet than you must be a complete idiot. I might add her to the harem, but that will depend on what the fans want, I will only have 3 or 4 girls max, but otherwise I might just stick with the two that I've decided upon.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

WORLDLY EXPERIENCE

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own naruto or any other anime elements that might manifest in this story so don't sue a nigga

**WARNING;****STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMONS (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS).**

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Alright people this is the real chapter, I will not be doing any more previews, I will only post a chapter when it is finished from now on. Okay enjoy.

**-LineBreak-**

It was quite a scene at the Namikaze Mansion with all the clan heirs and heads, well except for Uchiha Fugaku who wanted absolutely nothing to do with a pointless event, at least according to him.

"Aunt Miko!" squeeled Natsuki as she launched herself into the Uchiha matriarch's arms, an elegant beauty by the name of Uchiha Mikoto. "Aunt Miko, did you get me any cool presents? like a super powerful fire jutsu?" asked Namikaze Natsuki, a Six year old girl with fiery red hair, She wore a black knee length skirt with red flower decorations adorning it and black sandles to go with it. Even an idiot would be able to tell that she was going to grow into a beauty just like her mother with her heart shaped face and striking light blue eyes, but the most unique and most noticeable physical trait would be 3 whisker like markings on each of her cheeks, making her resemble a cat or a fox.

" Natsuki-chan, of course your Aunt Miko got you a present, but it's a secret, you'll have to wait till after you cut the cake!" Answered Mikoto, trying and failing to hold back a giggle.

"Aww stingy!" whined the red head, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Now now Natsuki-chan, if you're going to become a strong kunoichi then you have to learn patience, can you be patient for your dear Aunt Miko?"

"Hmm...fine i guess, where's sasuke-chan and itachi-nii-san?" asked the red head.

"Hmph..." sighed Mikoto. "Natsuki-chan, you know Sasuke doesn't like it when you call him that, anyway they're going to be a bit late but they'll definitely come unless they want to face your Aunt Miko's wrath, okay, now where's Kushina-chan?"

"Aww, I hope they hurry up, I can't wait to see Sasuke-chan's stick up the ass face, hmm...Mom's in the kitchen, she's been waiting for you" answered Natsuki , trying to stifle a fit of giggles.

"I know that look, I don't even want to know what you've got cooked up in that mischievious mind of yours, I'll see you soon okay, I'm already late, don't want to keep Kushina-chan waiting" answered the Raven haired beauty.

_**3 hours later**_

"Okay kids! The party's over, the adults are going to talk well...adult stuff so Its time to go to bed, now did all of you bring your sleeping bags?" asked Kushina.

"Hai Kushina-sama!" answered a feral looking boy.

"H-hai K-Kushina-s-sama." (guess who?)

"Troublesome... hai Kushina-sama"

"Munch munch...hai munch Kushina-sama"

"A lady always comes prepaired Kushina-sama" answered a pale blue eyed girl with pale blonde hair.

"It is only logical when participating in a slumber party"

"Hn" (guess again)

"Hmph" sighed Kushina, "Alright well get going then, its bed ti-" Not even getting the chance to finish what she wanted to say, the children were already halfway up the stairs.

"Hmmm...I expected protests about being old enough to stay up, you must be really good with the kids Kushi-chan." Said Minato, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind,

"Minato-Kun, Naruto-kun should be here as well playing with the other kids, Is it really fair that he never got a childhood? Is it fair we didn't even get justice on the one responsible for our child's death?" asked Kushina, trying to contain her tears.

"Kushi-chan..." was all the blonde Kage had to say, what could he say after all that.

"Kushi-chan, I know it hurts but we have to put up a strong face, the clan heads are waiting for us in the lounging room, we cant keep them waiting for too long."

"H-hai, gomen Minato-Koi, I didn't mean to worry you"

"No no its okay, we'll talk about it later okay, I promise."

"Hai ~sniff~ lets go"

**-LineBreak-**

"Okay guys, dad said that the boys can sleep in this room." said the red head, pointing dark blue door with the name '_NARUTO'_ embroided on it.

"N-naruto, what kind of name is that?" asked Ino, oblivious to how sensitive a subject the name is to the Namikaze family.

"~sniff~ it's my brother's name..." answered Natsuki, trying and failing to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"W-what, when...how..how come we've never heard about this, wait, is your mother expecting?" asked Kiba bluntly.

"N-no, he is dead ~sniff~, he was my twin and...and...he was killed on the day we were born."

"What!"

**Smack**

"Kiba, keep your voice down!" whispered Ino harshly.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Shut up you deserved it" answered Ino before sqeezing Natsuki in a tight embrace.

"Shhhh...Im sorry Natsuki-chan I didn't know, please forgive me, I didn't mean to be so insensi...inse...I didn't mean to be so mean." Comforted the blonde, failing to pronounce the word she wanted to use.

"How was he killed, who did it, and was the culprit uprehended?" asked Sasuke, clenching his fists in anger, he could not imagine what it would feel like if someone had killed Itachi, that person would have to pay with their blood that was for sure.

Ino would have wacked him over the had for asking those kind of sensitive questions if it was anyone other then her precious Sasuke-kun, that did not mean she was not angry at him though.

"N-no ~sniff~, that's what makes it worse, Naruto-nii-chan never got any justice, we don't know who did it ~sniff~, tou-san is still investigating even now, though with failed results."

"Natsuki-chan, please don't cry!" begged Hinata, only Shino and Shikamaru noticing her lack of stuttering as she launched herself at Natsuki, joining Ino and Natsuki in a three way embrace. She knew what it was like to loose a relative, having lost her mother during her one year old sister's birth and losing her uncle Hizashi.

Shikamaru, Chouji , Sasuke and Shino just bowed their heads in sadness while Kiba furiously attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes, not willing to cry like a girl, at least that's what he thought in his six year old mind.

_**-2 Hours later-**_

"Kushi-chan..."

"Hai Minato-Koi?" answered the red headed goddess, nuzzling her face into the crook of her husbands neck.

"I wanted to start training Natsuki-chan at age three, but you held it off, I understand you wanted her to have as much love and as much of a childhood she could before taking upon her responsibilities as a jinchuuriki, but we cant hold it off any longer..."

"What do you mean by 'responsibilities as a Jinchuuriki?" snapped Kushina, throwing the blankets on the floor.

"Kushi-chan, you know what I mean, or have you forgorten about Madara already? I couldn't kill him Kushi-chan, he escaped before I could pull it off, we can't afford to be caught off gaurd again, I almost lost everything that night, I lost my son that night, our son, do you want us to lose our daughter too!" screamed Minato, furious at his wife's stubbornness.

"I...I..alright fine, I'm sorry Minato Koi, I misunderstood what you meant." apologised Kushina, cursing herself for thinking bad of her husband.

"It's ok, you had Natsuki's best interest at heart, besides, in 3 months time she will have to start the academy, It's only logical that we start preparing her, don't worry, she'll only start learning to tap into that power at age 9, for now I'll...we'll be training her in the Ninja arts okay?"

"H-hai Minato-kun" said Kushina, before resting her head back at her husbands chest, having gathered the blankets from the floor.

"Kushina, you remember the prophesy Jiraya-Sensei told us about right? About the _'destined child'?"_

"Hai Minato-kun, why are you bringing that up now?"

"I think that child is Natsuki-chan..."

"What...but the prophesy was specific , the child would have to be a student of Ero-Baka, in that case, wouldn't that make you that child? Ero-Baka certainly seems to think so."

"That's what Fukasaku-sama believes as well, but..."

"What is it Minato-Koi, what's bothering you?" asked Kushina, now lifting her head up to look at his face, worry written all over her own face.

"Kushina, you remember the book Jiraya sensei wrote, about the Gutsy Ninja?" asked the blonde kage.

"Yeah, of course I do, there were two versions since Ero-Baka didn't know whether the child would be male or female, if I remember correctly, we named our...our children after the main characters." Anwered Kushina, hesitating slightly at the mention of the word 'children.'

"That's exactly why I believe Natsuki-chan is that child, the child in the prophesy was said to wield a great power within them, and Jiraya-sensei's books were supposed to inspire that change in the world, It kind of falls together if you think about it, the main character's name...Natsuki, A child that would have a great power within them, I think that power would be the Kyubi inside of her and the fact that she has the blood of the Uzamaki clan and that of a kage doesn't say anything against her, and a student of Jiraya-sensei, as you already know, Jiraya-sensei allowed Natsuki-chan to sign the toad contract today as her birthday present, and is planning to make her his second apprentice when she graduates, all these facts lead to one conclusion, that our daughter is that child..." concluded the Fourth, waiting to hear what words his Kushi-chan had to say to his thoughts, after all, a husband who loves and values his wife values her council above all else.

"Hehehe, you know, I have to confess that I've never truly believed in this prophesy nonsense, I originally thought It was something Ero-Baka made up to make himself popular with the ladies, but after what you just said, I can't help but believe in it myself, I certainly cannot write it off as a coincidence either, so I'll put my faith in you and Ero-Baka, and I'll put my faith in my daughter as well, as a mother and wife, I'll do my best to support both of you, ...Minato-Kun..."

"Hai Kushi-chan?"

"If our daughter is supposed to be the hero that will save us all, then the great evil that will threaten the very existence of the world, what do you think it is?" asked the red head, her worry laced in every syllable spoken.

"I'm not sure Kushi-chan, but what I've confirmed for sure is that Uchiha Madara has everything to do with it..."

_**-Time skip: Two Years Later-**_

"Why won't you answer me, I asked you a question, don't ignore me!" screamed Kimimaro, an 8 year old boy with long, straight white shoulder length hair with two seperate partings on either side of the face with the rest of the hair tied in a lose pony tail at the back, a slightly round face with two dots on his forehead, vivid green eyes and pale wight skin.

"..."

"..."

"Fine, if you won't answer me then..." said Kimimaro ominously, protruding a bone sword from his forearm.

"Yo..." said a young sounding voice from behind Kimimaro, stopping his assault on the helpless flower. Spinning around so fast with an almost snapping sound from his neck to face this intruder, Kimimaro turned with a snarl on his face.

Observing his possible opponent, The young Kaguya relaxes slightly at noticing the similar age of the intruder, but not letting his guard down completely. Taking a closer look at his features, the blond spikey hair protruding in all directions, the black/dark grey metallic piercings on each ear, the dark blue facemask covering the bottom half of the face and the striking ocean blue eyes gazing at him with a mixture of indifference and curiosity. The dark blue tight fitting sleeveless vest with a black short sleeved tight fitting mash shirt underneath, showing off strong looking mascular arms and the black mid calf length pants with med tape wrapped around the remainder of the carlve all the way to the ankles, and finally the black ninja sandals.

But these were not the features that had his instincts screaming for him to flee from this individual, no, perhaps the vast amounts of chakra he sensed from the individual, or maybe the scratched Ame forehead protector wrapped around his forehead or maybe the kunai pouch and the short sword...or was it the incredibly large dagger vertically attached on his back? The sword having dark blue hilt with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an S shape. (Think Ichimaru's Kamishini no Yari (God Killing Spear) from bleach.)

"Do not worry, I don't intend to fight you, I was only curious as to why you deemed such a beautiful flower undeserving of continued existence?" asked the blonde in his usual soft and indifferent voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kimimaro bluntly, completely ignoring the blonde's question.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, though I prefer Uzumaki Ame Naruto, as for what I want, I have a proposition for you, but I would like it if you told me why you tried to kill that lovely flower before I make that proposition." Said the blonde calmy. Not missing the white haired enigma's lack of reaction to the Namikaze name.

Kimimaro did not like talking, after all the only time he communicated with people before now was through violence, but something told him that that would not end well against someone of this foe's caliber.

"This flower is ignorant, how can it bloom and mock me with its beauty and happiness when everyone else is suffering. The lands are bathed in blood of the innocent, everyone is suffering in this land, everyone is in pain, we are in hell and this ignorant trash is living and blooming in happiness as if this is heaven." Said Kimimaro, snarling in anger and hatred at the plant, as if it understood what he is saying, almost as if expecting it to retaliate.

"I see, tell me..er..."

"Kaguya Kimimaro."

"Yes, Kimimaro-san, what did you hope would happen after hurting the plant, what are your expectations?"

"I simply wish to open its eyes, to make it feel the pain and suffering of everyone and make it end its constant mockery, maybe then it would understand my pain and suffering, maybe than it would accept my offer of friendship and stop ignoring me." Said Kimmimaro, still glaring at the flower.

Naruto's eyes had widened slightly at Kimamaro's declaration, after all that sounded very close to something he had heard before. Though he was sure that the kid was at least slightly unstable for expected good company from a mere plant.

'_This guy, that sounds so similar to ..." _trailed off the blonde, slightly overwhelmed with feelings of nostalgia, having not seen his siblings for two years now.

Smiling slightly, showing emotions for the first time since the encounter, the blonde decided to finally reveal his proposition, which is what he came here for from the beginning.

"Kimimaro-san, would you like to have me as a friend instead, would you like to be with people who would understand your pain and suffering, to live in a place where everyone understands you and acknowledge you, respect you, and maybe even love you?" asked the blonde, hoping that the kid accepted his offer.

Kimimaro, shocked that someone actual wanted to be his friend, was silent for only a few moments before regaining his composure and regarding the blonde with a hopeful and yet suspicious gaze.

"Where are these people you claim to understand my pain and suffering?" asked kimimaro, taking careful glances around in an effort to sense any other presences around.

"Don't bother looking around, they aren't here, If you want, I can take you to my hideout to meet our comrades, all of them have special abilities like me and you, would you like that?" asked the blonde, confident now of a positive answer.

"..."

"..."

"H-hai I'd like that" said the white haired Kaguya, smiling for the first time since he could remember.

"Good, let us go then, we have another comrade to recruit, you can tell me all about yourself on our way there." Said the blond, walking past his new friend, said friend turning around and walking fast to match his pace.

_'___I'm sure Isaribi-chan, Guren-chan and Yukimaru-kun will get along well with him.'__Thought the blonde with a small smile on his face.

_**-3 hours later-**_

Naruto and Kimimaro were now standing at the bottom of a hill, spying on one Kurosuki Raiga, a member of Kiri's Seven Swordsman and wielder of the Lightning Fang Dual Swords. A tall man with dark greenish hair, a dark complexion and thick brown lips, wearing only a standard Kiri jounin vest on his upper body and black A.N.B.U pants and black ninja sandals.

"Naruto-sama, why are we hiding from this trash and where is this new comrade you want to recruit?" asked Kimimaro impatiently.

"We are not hiding, merely observing, this...trash as you say is Kurosuki Raiga, one of The Seven Swordsman of Kiri. Our target is in that hut at the top of the hill, if I were to guess, I would say he is on his way to assassinate the target." Answered the blonde, wanting to gauge the reaction of his new friend and comrade.

"Then it is settled, I'm going to kill him." Said Kimimaro, coming out from behind the boulder they were using for cover and charging straight at Raiga, not even trying to hide his presence.

"Hmph" sighed the blonde, still taking cover behind the boulder. _'___It seems the only thing he was taught was how to battle in direct combat, I'll have to teach him the ninja ways of doing things later on hmph...this is not good, that Snake has been tailing us since we left the pond, not to mention the other two chakra signatures, one seems to be a high jounin level, and the other significantly smaller but potent chakra signature, feels unnaturally cold, and now there's Raiga,~sigh~...I can't let Kimimaro waiste too much energy on him, we might have a bigger fight on our hands later, a much bigger one...'__thought the blonde, now waiting for the right moment to intervine.

"Haaaaaah!" charged Kimimaro with a battle cry, charging at his full and surprisingly jounin level speed at the mentally unstable swordsman.

Hearing the war cry, the swordsman twisted around just in time to block a bone sword from impaling him through his lower back. Not getting a chance to fully comprehend the situation Raiga found himself struggling to hold his own against the Kaguya's elegant _**Dance Of The Camelia**__, _the Kaguya executing a series of lighting fast thrusts and slashes, putting Raiga on the defensive.

Raiga, miffed at being out classed by an 8 year old in speed and techinique decided to take things up a level or two, activating his lightning fangs by channelling chakra to his his sword to end this fight once and for all.

_'___He's going to use lightning stlyle, I better start preparing that technique, it may not be complete, but this is a good opportunity to finish the battle without exerting too much effort.'__Thought the blonde, going through the long chain of 643 hand seals required for the jutsu.

Kimimaro, having expected this after hearing the name of the sword from Naruto-sama decided to show this trash exactly who he was dealing with.

"**Dance Of the Clemetis: Flower" **said Kimimaro, blocking the lightning enhanced sword fang with his forearm, now encased in thick bone in the form of a giant spiral like drill.

"Do not be surprised trash, this is the product of my Kekkei Genkai, a special technique that produces special type of bone, compressed and strengthened to produce the hardest and most resistant type of bone from my body into this spiral drill form, your pathetic raiton enhanced blade can't hurt me." Said Kimimaro, revelling with barely masked glee at the Swordsman's shocked expression.

"Don't...don't mock me you lousy brat! I'll end you this instant you pathetic bloodline demon!" screamed Raiga.

"**Lightning Burial: Banquet Of..."**

"**Shoot To Kill: God Killing Spear"** said the blond, appearing seemingly out of some sort of dimensional portal, leaving black/dark grey wisps of smoke behind him, with his sword instantly extending from its short length to mind blowing three metres, Raiga forced to cancel his jutsu to avoid instant death with a quick retreat but not escaping unharmed, a large, deep gash from his left collar bone across his torso, almost reaching his waist.

"Graaah, you fucking brat, w-what are...you, another bloodline monster?" cursed Raiga, trying to hide his fear and anxiety behind the mask of anger.

"Naruto-sama...you shouldn't stain your sword with this trash's blood, I could have handled it myself..." said Kimimaro to the blond who now stood side by side with him, gritting his teeth in slight anger that Naruto-sama thought he was weak enough to need help with such a weak opponent.

"I know you could have handled it Kimimaro, you do not need to prove yourself to me, I was watching you and your clan's assault on Kiri, you've already proven yourself to me, there are other more pressing matters..."

"Oi you fucking brat, don't ignore me, what the fuck was that! You just suddenly appear out of the blue?" screamed the swordsman, cutting off the blonde, pissed that a couple of brats would dare treat him like some common genin.

"Fine, I will tell you, since you're about to die anyway, that was a space/time ninja art of my own creation..."

"Space/ time ninja art?" asked Kimimaro curiously, now that he thought about it, Naruto-sama had not told him any thing about his abilities.

"Hai, it is called the '_**the jumping shadow devil'**_, though the technique is far from complete, I cannot use it in a one on one battle yet as it requires 643 hand seals, also, not only that, It requires me to have a seal on my belly in order to stabilize the technique, I was only able to use it effectively now because I had you to distract him for me, Kimimaro."

'_An eight year old capable of using such an advanced level of the sealing and barrier arts...Kukuku..what a talented child...kukuku... it would seem like I have found myself a couple of gems in these boys...now, what else will you show me...' _thought a certain snake , viewing the battle from underneath the earth with the _**earth release: hiding like a mole technique.**_

"Urgh! It doesn't matter what kind of jutsu you used, I'm ending this now!"

"**Lightning Ball" **said the swordsman, lifting both his swords upwards, gathering an electrical ball of lightning energy between his swords.

"Gwaah!" screamed Raiga, spitting globs of blood from his mouth, looking down to see a sword protruding from his chest, the unbearable pain causing him to drop his swords on the floor, unable to launch his technique.

Turning his head to the side in an effort to see the culprit only to see another masked blond standing behind him.

"Argh...~cough`~ a shadow clone, when did you..?"

"No, that is not a shadow clone, that is a construct clone, a clone of my own creation..." answered the blond apathetically.

"~cough~ your own c-creation?"

"Of course, even after I sliced you across the chest, you still had the arrogance to underestimate us because of our young age, that is why you're the one that's about to die...no, you were going to die anyway...rather, your arrogance is the reason reason you were so soundly defeated." Answered the blonde condescendingly.

"Urgh ~cough~ teme...when did you get the time to create the clone, or was it before you revealed yourself ~cough~." Asked Raiga, already staring at death's door.

"I don't just learn jutsu, I master jutsu, I created the clone when you started gathering electrical energy for your _**lightning ball technique**_, I've mastered that jutsu to a degree that I can use it at my whim, without any hand seals, without any excess chakra leakage, and...I can manifest a clone anywhere, at any moment, and at any distance I want from myself during battle, when you get to the afterlife, do not make the mistake of thinking you lost because of a surprise attack or because you let your guard down, no... you lost because your opponents were superior to you in ability, that ...is the unbendable and unquestionable reality." Stated the blonde emotionlessly.

"~cough~ c-curse y-you...you..." were Raiga's last words before he died on his feet, the clone let his body fall before dispelling a second later.

"Kimimaro, go and retrieve our new comrade, I'm going to take Raiga's body, there's a 30 million ryo bounty on his head in the underground market."

"H-hai Naruto-sama" answered the white haired boy, still in awe at his new friend's swift execution of the swordsman, also wandering what other kind of abilities his new friend possessed.

_**-5 minutes later/bottom of the hill-**_

"Naruto-sama, I was worried something bad happened to you, I'm glad you came back." Said the boy piggy back ridding Kimimaro's back with a soft and almost feminine voice. A 5 year old boy with a round face, red eyes and purplish hair with two mid lenth bangs framing his face and another two shorter bangs covering his forehead except through the middle.

"Of course I came back for you, I told you I would didn't I, did you acquint yourself with Kimimaro?"

"Ahh...well ah we didn't get a chance to...hehehe.." answered the boy now known as Ranmaru with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Haa..." sighed the blond.

He could already guess what must have happened, Kimimaro probably told Ranmaru how he is trash and should come with him with no questions asked, or something along those lines.

"Hmm...Kimimaro, the kid on your back is Ranmaru, Ranmaru meet Kaguya Kimimaro." Said the blonde, trying to break the ice between the two boys.

"Its good to meet you, Kimimaro-san" said Ranmaro cheerfully.

"Hn..." grunted Kimimaro "Naruto-sama, where are we going now?" asked the white haired Kaguya.

" We're going north, follow me..." ordered the blonde, displaying his leadership skills.

They had been travelling for two hours now before the blonde ordered them to stop at a a large clearing in the forest.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Kimimaro impatiently, tired of carrying the little brat on his back, never mind the fact that he is quite a little brat himself by human standards.

"Because this is a perfect battle ground..." said the blonde seriously, leaking a massive killing intent not directed at anyoneone in particular.

"W-what's wrong N-Naruto-s-sama?" asked Ranmaru fearfully, struggling to breathe under the massive pressure.

"Kimimaro, keep walking and stay at least 50 meters from me at all times, Ranmaru do you still have the scroll I gave you before I went to get Kimimaro?" asked the blonde in a no nonsense voice.

"H-hai Naruto-sama..." answered the 5 year old.

"Good, inside are two 4 man squads of my reinforced construct clones, I want you to unseal it now, squad 1 will carry you and stay in close proximity with you, squad two will travel further apart from you and intercept any potential attacks torwards you, you will be well protected, also, I want you to try and keep your eyes activated as much as you can and give visual data at regular intervals to the clones so as to improve defense, you and the clones will wait for us roughly three miles north east from here, got it?" asked the blonde.

"H-hai Naruto-sama." Answered the boy, immediately jumping into action without further questions, having seen the reason for Naruto-sama's change in behaviour through his now glowing red eyes, a sign of his now activated doujutsu.

"You may come out now serpent-san!" said the blonde in his usual soft but now serious voice, deciding to call out his opponent,not sensing any signs of anyone following his little friend and the clones.

"Kukukuku...quite impressive, for you to have sensed me Naruto-kun, those are quite some detecting abilities, even ANBU level ninja shouldn't have detected my presence, well unless they have a special doujutsu apparently like your little friend who just left us..." said a hissing serpent like voice of man rising from the earth, having cancelled his _**earth release: hidden in the mole technique.**_

He is a man wearing plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tamoe shaped earings. He is wearing a black polo neck under his outfit. With pale white skin with waist length black hair, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple like markings around his eyes, making him look more like a snake that his taken the form of a human.

"What do you want Orochimaru-san?" asked the blonde in mock politeness.

"Kukuku… no need to be feisty Naruto-kun, I just want you to hear my proposition…"

"Naruto-sama how do you and this man know each other?" asked Kimimaro, cutting off the serpent, not comfortable with being left out.

"We don't, this man has been tailing us since we met, he probably heard my name when I introduced myself to you, as for how I know him, well, this man has quite an infamous reputation in the ninja world."

"Kukuku. To thing that even a child of your age knows about me…"

"Orochimaru-san, stop waisting my time and get to the point, what do you want from us?" asked the blonde impatiently, he already knew of course that he would not be accepting this man's proposition, but there was no harm in listening.

"I see, listen up then, you have two choices…" said the snake ominously, leaking a large dose of killing intent for intimidation.

"Two choices?" asked the blonde with a quirked eyebrow, not intimidated in the least bit, after all, having faced the much more potent KI from the god of Ame on a daily basis.

"Yes…two choices, you come with me and serve under my army or…you die by my hand, kukuku!" laughed the snake sannin maniacly, tossing away his previous serious disposition.

"An interesting offer, but, I also have an offer of my own.."

"What makes you think you have the bargaining power to make a counter offer Naruto-Kun?" asked the sannin in a manner of mock politeness.

"My offer, much like your own, has two options, one you turn around and walk away, and two you die by **my **hand." Stated the blonde casually, though emphasizing that he would be the one to end the snake's existence.

"Your cockiness was amusing at first, but now it's just annoying, I was going to be lenient and just kill you for your rejection, but now I think I'll just capture you and use you as one of my test subjects." Said Orochimaru, gritting his teeth in anger.

"We'll see about that…"

"**Countless Hidden Shadow Snakes!" **Said the Sannin, launching hundreds of snakes from under his his sleeve at incredible speeds, the snakes barring their fangs in bitting motion.

"**Ninja Art: Double Edged Pocket!" Ann****ounced** the blonde in an emotionless voice, opening a portal in front of himself, the snakes getting sucked in the portal, and before Orochimaru has time to counter-attack another portal opens in front of him, forcing him to dodge his own deadly barrage of snakes.

"Hmm…I was hoping that attack would kill you, what a disgrace you would have got yourself killed with your own technique." Said the blonde apatheticly, trying to anger the Sannin.

"You brat, do you know who it is that you're speaking to, know your place!" screamed Orochimaru in frustration, transforming his right arm into a giant python before launching it at the blonde, the snake opening wide and launching a giant fireball from its mouth. "**Serpent Style: Blazing Fireball"**

"**Water Style: Water Vortex Encompment" s**aid the blonde, instantly creating a tower of a spinning water vortex from the atmosphere itself, having shortened the hand seals required to a mere three for most of his jutsu, sometimes only using one hand seal, and no hand seals at all when there is a body of water around.

'_Impossible…a mere child creating a water source from the atmosphere itself, how many talented suiton users have tried to replicate the Nidaime's technique, how much research and experimentation..."_

Deciding to go on the offensive after canceling the fire attack, the blonde storms through three more hand seals. "**Water Element: Destructive Whirlpool Torrents" **Said the blonde, sending a giant destructive whirlpool of water torwards the troublesome serpent, Orochimaru, having no time to ponder any further was unable to dodge the widespread technique and had no choice but to take it head on.

"**Serpent Style : Snake Shield"**

Orochimaru's arm turned into a Python and wrapped itself around him, protecting him from the water torrents.

"Kukuku….kukukuku" laughed Orochimaru, his snake shield retreating back into his right arm.

"This child, this child amazes me to no end, I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you Naruto-Kun…kukuku…"

"I wouldn't say that If I were you." said the blond, now holding his sword in hand.

"kukuku, we'll see Naruto-kun, we'll see about-"

"**level Two: God Killing Spear" **Said the blonde, the sword length extending at barely decipherable speeds, piercing the ground 10 meters to 'Orochimaru's' left hand side, the earth exploding in a shower of rocks and debris, another Orochimaru jumping out along with the debris, blood spraying from his right arm, a deep gash running the length of his arm from his shoulder all the way to his wrist.

"Aaaargh! Curse you...you accursed child!" screamed the now injured Orochimaru, the 'other' Orochimaru to his right hand side dispelling in a puff of smoke.

"Seriously, did you honestly believe you could fool me with a shadow clone…" asked the blonde in a condescending manner, almost as if looking down at the Sannin.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know it was it was a shadow clone?" asked the Sannin with a low hiss, gritting his teeth in anger.

"I don't owe you any explanations, but I will say one thing though, I am all and all is me, if you do not know what that means well…I'm sure you'll find out soon enough….maybe…" Replied the blonde, emotionlessly.

"Kukuku, how arrogant of you, if you think this is over than you are sadly mistaken Naruto-kun"

"What are you talking-" the blonde was unable to finish his speech, watching with barely contained awe as Orochimaru spat out a new uninjured body, seemingly shedding his skin like how a snake would .

"Kukuku...now would you kindly show me what else you have in your bag of tricks, Naruto-Kun…"

_'___What is that sword, god killing spear, the speed with which he extended it was at least twice the speed as opposed to when he used it before against Raiga, I can't afford to take this child too lightly, I might actually die if I do..'__

"….."

"…."

"…."

Gritting his teeth at being ignored, Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and quickly launches his sword, Kusanagi, from the maw of a serpent in his mouth at blazing speeds torwards the blonde's forehead, only for Naruto to tip his head to the side effortlessly, the sword eventually pearcing the ground a distance away, (Naruto is much shorter so Orochimaru would have had to launch it in a downwards projection) causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen in shock at the blonde shrugging off his attack so easily.

'_What happened, the Kusanagi shouldn't have landed so close at the speed it was travelling, it was almost as if something was slowing it down, what did this brat do?'_

Orochimaru, tired of the blonde enigma's antics takes out a kunai with his left hand and charges at the blonde, trying to distract the blonde whilst discretely summoning the Kusanagi with a 'come here motion' with his right index and middle finger, aiming the sword to pierce the blondes skull from behind.

Getting a rush of information in his mind from a dispelled construct clone hiding in the surrounding forest, the blonde engages the Sannin in a close range Kenjutsu battle.

**~CLANG~**

Naruto, setting up the first face of his plan, activates his **Wind Element: Wind Resistance Technique.** Orochimaru, thinking he has the advantage, having also set up the first stage of his attack smirks at the blonde.

"Game over Naruto ku-Gwahhh!" screams the Sannin, sent flying away with his own sword jammed into his abdomen.

"Gwahhh!" the Sannin, now impaled against a tree from the surrounding forest, 20 meters away screams in pain.

"How! accursed child!" screamed Orochimaru in a mixture of pain and and anger. "A sword has no chakra signature, how did you know to dodge the sword, and what did you do to me!" screamed the Sannin, furious at being embarrassed like this.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything, I told you before, I don't owe you any explanations." Said the blonde neutrally, a bored expression on his face, knowing that the Sannin would not be able to sense his 100 clones watching the battle from every angle, ready to launch surprise attacks or send information to the original at any given moment.

'_Those eyes, eyes full of boredom and unyielding self assurance, almost as if victory has already been assured, as if I'm nothing but a measly ant, the same eyes as Uchiha Itachi!" _thought the Sannin, almost flinching at the look in the blonde's eyes.

"**Wood Element: Devil's Thorn Coffin" **Said the blonde, slamming his left hand into the ground, black thorn trees growing from beneath the Sannin's feet, wrapping around the Sannin from his feet all the way to his upper chest and shoulders, rendering him unable to move. Orochimaru, was too shocked to even have a chance to escape the technique, being already impaled by his own sword anyway.

"You won't be able to escape my thorn coffin, it's Sayonara Serpent Sannin!** Wood Style : Devil's Thorn Saw." **Said the blonde, causing the the thorn trees to spin around the snake, creating a grinding/slicing motion, cutting up the snake.

Orochimaru, not willing to die so easily quickly vomits a new body just in time, leaving his skin behind to be shredded into pieces. Quickly extracting his sword from the tree, Orochimaru charges the blonde once again to engage him in a Kenjutsu battle.

"**Wood Style: Golden Lotus Blossom" pro****claims** the blonde, punching the ground hard, his arm incased in golden coloured chakra, shattering the earth in an earth quake like fashion, causing his opponent to stumble.

****-FLASHBACK-****

"_How did you know it was it was a shadow clone?" asked the Sannin with a low hiss, gritting his teeth in anger._

" _I don't owe you any explanations, but I will say one thing though, I am all and all is me, if you do not know what that means well…I'm sure you'll find out soon enough….maybe…" Replied the blonde, emotionlessly._

****-FLASHBACK END-****

_'___Impossible, is that what he meant back then? That's Hashirama-sama's golden lotus blossom, the ability to synchronize one's self with the ___**_life chakra _**___from nature itself and use it to enhance one's ninjutsu, taijutsu and even genjutsu, even to the point of increasing one's own chakra reserves, no wonder, I thought something was strange when my stealth techniques were ineffective, no life force can shield itself from his senses, he is one with nature…his normal chakra levels are already beyond kage level without the life chakra… if he continues to expand his chakra coils with that life energy his reserves will surpass even those of a Jinchuuriki, this boy will be a problem in the future, I have to kill him while I still can.'__

Naruto, seeing the sannin distracted extends his sword and engages the Sannin in a mid range kenjutsu battle, launching super fast slashes and thrusts from mid range, unwilling to allow the sly snake to get too close to him, the Sannin being pushed on the defensive, receive small nicks and scratches from the blonde's attacks.

"_Is he faster than me... is he really moving that fast or is my vision getting blurry? No…something is wrong, I'm getting slower somehow..."_

Naruto, realizing the Sannin is getting slower retracts his blade to its original length.

"Orochimaru, this battle is over, accept your fate." Says the blonde with finality.

"Nani, don't get cocky aaaarg! What did you do to me, you cursed child!" screamed Orochimaru, realizing that he can not move even an inch of his body, he could not even feel his body.

Seemingly out of nowhere jumps out five construct clones from the forest, standing in a circle around the Sannin before simultaneously going through a series of hand seals.

"**Sealing Arts: Judgement Of The Damned" **said the clones simultaneously, slamming their hands on the ground, creating a circular sealing array with the Sannin at the center.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Orochimaru, feeling the emotion of fear for his life for the first time since his and his former comrades's battle against Hanzo The Salamander.

"Hn" grunted Naruto before dispelling his clones.

"Answer me you fucking brat, what did you do to me and what is that seal?" screamed Orochimaru, hiding his fear behind the façade of anger.

"Fine, I'll tell you, you have been poisoned." Said the blonde, as if that alone should be enough to explain everything.

" P-poisoned?" asked the Sannin incredulously

"Yes, that's what I said."

"I know that's what you said, I meant how! How did you poison me!"

"You were poisoned by **wood element: devil's thorn coffin**…"

"Lies!" said Orochimaru, cutting the blonde off. "If that were the case then my body would have been cleansed of that poison by my **serpent style body substitution**."

"That is how I suspected it would be, you see I made an assumption, an assumption that your technique was more of a reactive technique rather than a proactive one, in other words, reacting to damage sustained rather than prevention of damage, that's why the **devil's thorn** **coffin **was the ideal technique for defeating you, the poison injected into your system has a time lapse effect, in other words it only affects after a curtain amount of time, remaining completely undetected until such time. I bet you are probably asking yourself why you can't simply use your technique now, well…you can't, the poison doesn't only paralyze you, it nullifies your brain's connection to your chakra system, it's too late for you to attempt that jutsu. That is why your technique failed to remove the poison, that is why you are paralyzed, unable to even lift a finger…." Said the blonde smugly.

"What is the seal for?" asked the Sannin, oddly calm in the face of death, for someone who has spent his entire life trying to gain immortality, or maybe just hiding his fear effectively.

"The seal is many things, a security barrier, made to keep you from leaving the area even when you regain control of your body, and a disintegration seal imbued into it, which is how I'll kill you, should you not accept my final proposition."

"P-proposition?"

"Hai, in a exactly a year and a half to this date, meet me in Bird country and prepair to give me the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's bodies in exchange for your life, that is my proposition to you."

"W-what, how did you know about that?" asked the sannin with eyes wide, unable to hide his shock.

"Guren-chan told me of course, I believe you remember her, the one you treated worse than trash, the one whose body you were planning to take over in order to gain her bloodline limit, the one I rescued right from under your clutches, the one who is now one of my precious comrades. "

"You were careless Orochimaru, you told her everything about your plans even though you gave her no reason to be loyal to you, now, wipe away that surprised expression on your face and give me an answer."

Orochimaru frowned in thought, struggling to contain his rage and surprise, was he really this pathetic, bargaining with this brat just to save his own skin, sure shinobi are supposed to do whatever is necessary to survive, but this was really pathetic.

"You seem to be having difficulties, oh did I forget to mention… that you should bring your Akatsuki ring as well…." Said the blonde, catching the sannin once again completely off guard.

"H-how..h-how do y-you…." Sputtered Orochimaru.

"Do not act so surprised, or are your observation skills that pathetic, did you not think there was something strangely familiar about the piercings on my ears?" asked the blonde, hoping to give the Sannin a hint without revealing to much to any eavesdropping individuals.

"P-Pein?" asked the Sannin, his face as turning as white as a ghost from fear.

"You should know better than to speak that name so carelessly, do you really want me to kill you that much…and no, I am not that person, the colour of my eyes should have told you as much..."

"Who are you then! " demanded the sannin. "You initially introduced yourself to that Kaguya brat as Namikaze, you then further went on and said you preffered the name Uzamaki, to top it off, your apparent age and appearance, you're definitely that bastard Yondaime Hokage's son, possibly twin brother of the Kyuubi brat…but…" said the sannin in a low contemplative voice, having started off yelling from the frustrating nature of his situation.

"But what?" asked the blonde.

"You clearly have connections with Akatsuki….who, no...what are you?" asked the Sannin venomously.

"I am _The Akatsuki Heir, _I am Leader Nii-Sama's and Angel Nee-Sama's adopted otouto and disciple, and I am that which is going to kill you if you do not agree to my terms" said the blonde, not willing to speak his siblings real names in such a place. Even though his expression and voice remained as apathetic and bored as ever, Orochimaru could still feel the elation and pride oozing off of the blonde, which pissed him off to no end, though he himself refused to show it.

_'___He did not deny his relation to Minato and claims to be Pein's adopted brother…and disciple? It is no wonder he is so strong, but how did Pein get his hands on such a useful tool! ___'_ thought the Sannin, failing to hide his shock and frustration regarding the situation.

_'___This kid could make a useful tool together with that Kaguya and Haku, in a few years I could stage another coup' if I can get them on my side, but if I am not mistaken, this kid just defeated Orochimaru Of the Three Legendary Sannin…it does not matter though, I have the advantage, a well co-ordinated surprise attack combined with my ___**_silent homocide technique_**___ should do the job.'__

Thought Zabuza. A tall man with dark brown spikey hair with a scratched forehead protector tied sideways across his hair. The man wore a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt, equally black calve length pants with cameo wrist and leg warmers and dark blue ninja sandals. The mostunique feature on his person though would be the giant sword slung across his back, a sword that goes by the name-K**ubikiribocho, **signaling his status as one of _The Seven Swordsman Of The Mist_.

"_I have yet to see Zabuza-sama take an interest in anyone to this extent since I became his tool, I wonder if he'll let them join us, it would be nice to have people of my age group around, maybe they'll want to be my friends" T_hought Haku, an affeminate 8 year old boy with pale skin, brown eyes and long black hair tied in a lose ponytail with two long bangs framing his face complete with a kiri forehead protector tied across his forehead. The boy wore a black Kimomo top with tied with a dark blue belt across , dark black calve length pants and black ninja sandals.

"So, what is your decision, Orochimaru-san?" asked the, effectively breaking the Sannin from his wondering thoughts.

"Why would you want to spare my life just to get those things from me?" asked the Sannin, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm not sure I follow what…"

"Cut the crap already, I'm not as stupid as you seem inclined to believe, there are no traitors in Akatsuki, traitors are hunted down religously and eliminated, yet you, Leader's so called otouto and self proclaimed Akatsuki Heir are willing to let me off the hook for simply returning what is probably rightfully yours even though you could probably kill me and retrieve it yourself, after all, you said it yourself, I told that whore of girl everything about my plans, which would mean that you know exactly where those artifacts are. Now, what exactly are you up to?" asked the Sannin irritably.

"Hn…how perceptive of you Orochimaru-san, to think that you could see through my act so easily, fine then, I might as well tell you the full story…"

"The full story..?"

"Hai, I am going to tell you about your secret mission that Leader-sama assigned to you, a secret so tightly kept that not even you, the one assigned to the mission were informed .."

"What nonsense do you speak of child? I never received any such mission, otherwise I would have known about it."

"Tell me Orochimaru, did you honestly think that Leader-sama did not know that you were planning to defect, did you honestly believe that you could successfully defect from an organization of S Class shinobi if they did not allow you to, did you not wonder why it was that your partnership with Sasori no dana was terminated in exchange for one with Itachi-san? People believe that what you desire from the bottom of your heart is immortality, but we know better, what you truly desire the most is knowledge, knowledge of life's mysteries and more relevantly, the knowledge of all the jutsu in the world, immortality is just a means for you to obtain that knowledge is it not?"

"What does that have to do with anything, I do not see what your so called understanding of my desires has to do with you not killing me?" hissed the Sannin.

"It has everything to do with it, Leader-sama set up the timing and the conditions of your defection for the betterment of the organization by placing Itachi-san in front of you as bait. The ability to learn complicated jutsu with a single glance, the ability to memorize massive amounts of texts and knowledge with a simple browsing would be quite convenient for someone like you, wouldn't you say, Orochimaru-san…." said the blonde.

"Lies, you expect me to believe that Leader orchestrated my defection by placing me and Itachi as partners , lies, what would Akatsuki gain from my defection? Do you honestly expect me to believe this fiction you're trying to pass off as reality!" Hissed Orochimaru, his face adopting a look of pure disbelief, or was it denial?

"Orochimaru, you were not the strongest member in Akatsuki, far from it actually, but you have the most notorious reputation amongst all the members in the organization. Most of the members are either believed to be dead or MIA, but you, you have and continue to commit the most heinous crimes against all the major ninja villages and have an impressive reputation for your exploits in the 2nd and 3rd shinobi wars respectively. As a result, all 5 major villages have been and still are wary of you, your movements are constantly under scrutiny from everyone, that scrutiny would have eventually lead them to Akatsuki, for an organization that seeks to keep its movements and very existence a secret, your presence in the organization was a major hindrance wouldn't you say?"

"I will acknowledge your point about my reputation working against the secrecy of the organization, but that is still not enough to go to those extremes, there are many other methods for the situation to have been resolved, the risks of letting me defect are much higher than letting me stay."

"How could we have let you stay when we already knew you were going to defect, besides the benefits of your defection outweigh the risks by a fair margin, a multitude of rogue shinobi have been mysteriously disappearing in the last couple of years and continue to do so, rumours of a new hidden village in the country of the rice paddies have been spreading around, and you yourself, in your efforts to remain as the anonymous leader of said village and to avoid any confrontations with Akatsuki and Konoha – have been far too silent for your own standards, naturally, people are weary of these events and see them as a threat, once that has been established, they seek out as much information on the subject as possible on the specified threat. The situation is mutually benifitial, the ninja world has idolized you as _the major villain_ so to speak, especially now that you have your own army to back it up, this is the perfect setting for Akatsuki to continue to make our movements in secrecy, your mission was to cast the shadow for which Akatsuki can hide itself, besides, killing you would have been a risk in itself, people would want to know about the force powerful enough to dispose of one of the sannin, we do not need the major villages to be on guard, you are the perfect decoy, we did not do much to discourage you, did you not find it strange that Akatsuki destroyed only the smallest and most insignificant of your secret bases in their so called hunt for your head?" asked the blonde rhetorically.

Orochimaru frowned in distaste, he prided himself as a master manipulator who was always one step ahead of his foes, to find out he had been played like this by a mere infant like Pein, a godly powerful infant but an infant nonetheless.

"You said that the situation was mutually benifitial, how is any of this to my benefit?" asked the sannin curiously.

"You get to keep your head, if you are thinking about selling us out, you would do well to remember that there are always two sides to a coin, we are also in possession of critical information about you, furthermore, Leader-sama can still change his mind if you prove yourself more of nuisance alive then dead..."

"Fine!" hissed the sannin. "I understand, going back to your proposition, I have a counter offer…"

"You think you have the bargaining credibility to make a counter offer?"

"Kukuku...you said so yourself Naruto-kun, Akatsuki cannot afford to kill me, you can have the damn Akatsuki ring, but if you want the Hokage's bodies, then you will have to do something for me too…kukuku." Laughed the Sannin in glee.

Naruto cursed under his breath, him and his big mouth!

"Fine, what do you want?" asked the blonde, successfully hiding his irritation.

"Kukuku, do not worry Naruto-kun, you just have to help me destroy Konoha that's all." Offered the Sannin nonchalantly.

"W-what..?" asked the blonde, this time failing to hide his surprise, not by much though.

"Kukuku... as much as hate to admit it, even I need a trump card to defeat the Yondaime Hokage..."

"If you are asking me to fight the Yondaime than the answer is no, Leader Nii-sama would not be happy about me revealing myself before the time cpmes, besides, I'm not strong enough to defeat him….yet.." muttured the blonde.

"Kukuku, don't get ahead of yourself Naruto-Kun, you seem to have taken after your parents when it comes to the sealing and barrier arts, I simply want you to design a special barrier for me and help me make improvements on the Edo Tensei and Cursed Seals of heaven and earth. So, what do you say Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm…an interesting deal, but what makes you so sure I can help you, I know next to nothing about the Edo Tensei and Cursed Seal..." asked Naruto.

"Kukuku, let me worry about that Naruto-Kun, I'll call on you when the time comes, you'll be provided all the necessary tools to fulfill your part of the bargain." Said Orochimaru.

"Is that all?" asked the blonde suspiciously.

"Kukuku, yesss Naruto-kun, yess it is.." hissed the sannin with the trademark smirk to go with it.

"Fine, that is reasonable, I accept , do you?"

"Of course Naruto-Kun…Of courssse.."

"Naruto-sama, let me finish off this trash for you..." cut in Kimmimaro in his regular demeaning fashion.

Naruto, hearing the foot steps behind turns his head slightly to gaze at his Kaguya companion.

"That will not be necessary, me and this man have reached an agreement…."

"Naruto-sama…" cut in Kimimaro, now standing side by side with the blonde.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have me stay close if you never planned on letting me join the battle?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would let me be on my way before you continue with your conversation…" said the Sannin.

"By making you watch this battle, I wanted to teach you something." Explained the blonde, completely ignoring the snake.

"T-teach me?' asked Kimimaro, unable to mask his confusion.

A tick mark appeared on Orochimaru's face at the blatent disregard for his request but wisely chose to keep his sentiments to himself.

"Hai, I wanted you to see firsthand how a real ninja battle is fought, Kimimaro, this man is an S Class ninja, a legend of 2 wars and feared man in the ninja world, why then was he so easily defeated by an unknown 8 year old ninja, can you tell me the answer to this question, Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro scrunched up his eyebrows in thought, he could tell that his regular dismissals of opponents as mere trash were not going to suffice here, still though, simply figuring that out did not mean that he had the answer to this question.

The blonde, hearing no response from Kimimaro decided to continue on regardless.

"It is not always the ninja with the most techniques, nor the one with the most powerful and destructive techniques that wins the battle, a ninja with 1000 jutsu can easily succumb to a terrible death at the hands of a ninja with 5 jutsu, it is all about how effectively and efficiently you use those jutsu you have that ultimately decides the winner."

"I'm not sure I understand Naruto-sama, you were clearly the one dominating this battle from the beginning, your skills are superior to this trash, any fool watching the battle could have seen that, if you're trying to imply that strategy trumps talent by virtue of this battle then I beg to differ." Accused Kimimaro.

"Is that what you really think?" asked Naruto neutrally.

"Yes." Said Kimimaro without hesitation.

"I see, consider this then, I knew this man was following you since before we made contact, I then sent 100 of my construct clones into this specific area and had them use my Mokuton jutsu to fuse with the trees and plantation around us, my clones send back information to me whenever they dispel, I had the clones ready to either launch surprise attacks or send vital information during the battle and.."

"That's how you dodged that surprise sword attack!" realized Kimimaro, cutting off the blonde, his eyes widening slightly in realization.

__'Is that how he kept one step ahead of me throughout the battle?'__thought the Snake Sannin.

"Hai, this man's true strength comes from his vast knowledge of high level kinjutsu and like all 3 of the Sannin, his summons and collaboration jutsu with said summons…"

"Then why did he not use those jutsu then?" asked Kimimaro, adopting a look of slight comfusion.

"You must remember that we are currently in what is possibly the most hostile environment in the elemental nations, summoning giant snakes and using chakra excessive techniques would not have been the best of actions, otherwise you might as well invite the Mizukage and his bloodline hunting ninja to come and join the battle, we would have ended up surrounded with little chance of escape." Explained Naruto.

__'So he set me up to fight him under his own terms and conditions, this brat has a high aptitude for battle strategy, every decision is made with a specific outcome in mind, he doesn't waste any movements.'__

"Naruto-sama, are you saying that you only defeated him because he was holding back, that seems foolish to me, considering his current condition, then holding back didn't change the outcome for himself, also, the two of you may have not been using any high level kinjutsu, but you were still burning a lot of chakra with those B and A rank jutsus. Why are there not at least a few hunter nin squads after us, someone surely sensed that there's a battle taking place here?"

"Hn, you're smarter than you like to let on Kimimaro, you're correct in your analysis, that would have been the case, but…hiding and waiting for a chance to join the battle, that is not the only reason for sending to clones to this place earlier on, there was another purpose for them…"

"Another purpose?" asked Kimimaro curiously.

"Y-you brat, you set up a barrier around this place didn't you!" hissed Orochimaru menacingly, though under the circumstances no more intimidating then an infant.

"N-Naruto-sama, is that true?" asked Kimimaro, barely containing his awe at his new friend's abilities and intelligence.

"Hai, that is true, of course until now, my opponent was not aware of it, in other words, I tricked him into holding back a significant part of his fighting style when he did not need to hold back during the battle. Do you understand the lesson here Kimimaro, it is like I said before, it is not always the strongest Ninja that wins a battle, more often than not, it is the smarter one that wins, unless the opponent is stronger by an overwhelming margin. Never let your guard down, no matter how week your opponent, never underestimate your opponent, never rush in without thinking, and never allow your opponent to choose the battle ground, do you understand Kimimaro?" asked the blonde, adopting the persona of a father lecturing a son.

"H-hai, Naruto-sama...sorry for doubting you, but, why didn't you have Ranmaru watch as well if you wanted to teach us something?"

"Who said he isn't watching?" asked the blonde, tilting his head to the side to look at his comrade, a small smirk on his face, though almost going unnoticed because of his facemask.

"What do you mean, I thought that..." trailed off the white haired 8 year old, taking careful glances around trying to spot the purple haired 5 year old.

"Ranmaru has a special doujutsu that enables him to see through objects, up to a maximum distance of approximately 5 miles, though the distance will improve over time and training, he is only 3 miles away from this position. I wanted him to be safe, but at the same time I wanted both of you to watch the battle, that is why I didn't send you away with him." Explained the blonde.

"I see, thank you for explaining Naruto-sama."

"No problem, brace yourself, we've got more company.." said the blonde as a thick fog washed over the area.

"What do you mean…?"

"**Demonic Ice Mirror" **Whispered Haku, shooting at lightning fast speeds from an ice mirror formed a few meters behind Kimimaro whilst throwing an senbon straight towards his neck, aiming for a pressure point to put the white haired boy in a false death state. Kimimaro for the first time in his life was caught completely off guard.

Naruto, seeing Kimimaro in trouble decided to kill two birds with one stone, saving Kimimaro and incapacitating the enemy.

"**Ninja Art: Double Edged Pocket"**

Haku, from his mid air position is unable to do anything to dodge the senbon aimed at the same pressure point intended for his enemy from the dimentional portal right behind his neck and finds himself unable to brace himself for the harsh landing on the ground, losing consciousness courtesy of his own senbon protruding from his neck.

"**Silent Homicide Technique" **Came the gruff voice of the demon of the mist Zabuza, attempting a horizontal slash at the blonde's midsection.

"**Dance Of The Clemetis: Vine**"

**CLING!**

Zabuza's eyes widen slightly, finding himself unable to move even an inch of his sword, looking down only to see what appears to be a spinal column wrapped around his sword. Needless to say that even he could not help but be completely freaked out by this revelation.

__'Did he just rip out his own spinal column!'__thought the blonde in astonishment.

"I won't allow trash like you to hurt Naruto-sama!"

"**Drilling Bone Bullets"**

Not wasting any time, Kimimaro launches several bone bullets from his the finger tips from his left hand. Zabuza realizing that he would most certainly die if he were to be impaled by those weird bones uses his superior strength to cover his body with the frame of his spine covered sword, effectively deflecting the bone bullets. Once again using his superior strength, Zabuza uses his spine covered sword to pull the brat towards him at rapid speeds whilst pulling out a kunai on his left hand to try and impale the Kaguya brat.

Kimimaro, having already anticipated this action protrudes a bone sword from the forearm on his left hand and engages the swordsman.

**CLANG!**

_'___Impossible, to successfully not only protrude a bone at that speed but to block my attack so effectively, what physical strength! This is by far the most talented Kaguya I've ever seen or even heard of'__

"**Wood Element: Forest Binding Prison" **Said the blonde causing trees to grow around Haku's limp body, tightly binding themselves around him.

"I would suggest you stop your assault on my friend, that is, if you value the life of your comrade." Said the blonde apathetically.

__'Dammit Haku, how did you get beaten so quickly!'__thought the swordsman angrily.

"Hahaha, Haku is just a disposable tool for my own uses, if you think you can manipulate a hostage situation to get to me then you are sadly mistaken brat, do as you wish!" said Zabuza nonchalantly.

"Fine." Said Naruto, protruding a long wood spear from his palm straight towards Haku's heart, which not so coincidentally is the only part visible from under the_forest binding prison,_not including his head.

"WAIT!" screamed Zabuza, eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked the blonde in mock innocence, stopping his spear protrusion a mere inches from the effeminate boy's heart.

"Nothing…" said Zabuza, slightly confused by his own reaction. Why had he done that anyway, Haku was just a disposable tool to him wasn't he? Yeah that's it, there was no way he cared that much about him, he was just upset about losing his secret weapon. Yeah that's it, it had to be it.

"Oh, my mistake than, say your good byes." Said the blonde, further extending his wood spear.

"Don't!"

"Huh?" asked the blonde, faking confusion.

"Fine, what do you want brat?" asked Zabuza, still locking sword, spinal column, kunai and bone sword with Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, you may disengage, I believe we can salvage something from this situation." Ordered the blonde.

"But Naruto-sama..."

"It will be fine." cut in the blonde.

"Trust me."

"Hai Naruto-sama" said Kimimaro, disintergrating his spinal column along with his bone sword.

"Thank you, now…mind telling us what motivated you to attack us, _Demon Of The Mist?" _asked Naruto.

"None of your business…wait..alright I'll tell you!" said Zabuza, quickly changing his mind seeing the boy threatening to impale his '_tool'._

"My goal is to overthrow the tyrant of a Mizukage, end the civil war and the stupid bloodline purges and take the title of Mizukage." Explained the swordsman in distaste.

"An admirable objective, but what does that have to do with us?" asked the blonde curiously.

"Don't act stupid brat, no matter how powerful a person becomes, one still needs tools to use to help complete their objectives, after all, Yagura uses his own tools to conduct the bloodline purges, it is only logical that I would need even stronger weapons to fight against him, people with special abilities."

"Let me guess, you wanted to capture us and force us into servitude to complete your goals?" asked Naruto, not disturbed at all by this revelation.

Zabuza just grunted in response.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Naruto-sama, what should we do?" asked Kimimaro.

"Urgg! Child, release me this once, I'm sick and tired of this nonsence!" screeched Orochimaru, his patience completely exhausted.

__'So, that really is the legendary snake sannin? Not as intimidating in this current predicament.' __Thought Zabuza.

Ignoring the Sannin completely, after collecting his thoughts, Naruto decided to take a calculated gamble.

"I obviously will not become your tool, I have my own objectives to achieve, but…." Trailed off the blonde.

"What is it brat, I don't have all day."

"In approximately three years time, I will stop the bloodline purges and free the bloodline clans from their oppression, I will end the Kiri civil war…" said the blonde cryptically.

"What would you want in return for your help?" asked Zabuza, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I want you and your son to join my group and to swear your loyalty to me and my comrades, remember, you said so yourself that you wanted tools with special abilities, I do not know about tools, but I can give you comrades with special abilities, everyone in the group has a powerful kekei genkai, except you, that is, if you decide to join."

"He is not my son, he is my tool! Who is the leader of this so called group?" asked Zabuza, his thoughts races in miles per second.

"Me of course." Replied the blonde, choosing to ignore the Swordsman's denial about his adopted son.

Zabuza frowned in thought for a few seconds before asking one more important question.

"You never mentioned anything about helping me become the Mizukage, furthermore, you want me to swear my loyalty to you, you do not intend to allow me to ever return to Kiri again do you?" asked the swordsman.

"Hmmm….you can visit Kiri, but you will never be a Kiri ninja again, If you join us, you will have too much information about us, I cannot afford to allow any information leakages, infact, I know you heard everything that was said here today, I already cannot allow you to leave here alive. If it will make you feel any better, I promise to modify your sword if you join us, you know, give it some extra abilities." Said the blonde convincingly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine! I accept your offer and swear mine and Haku's servitude and loyalty to your group…."

"Shadow." Cut in the blonde.

"What?"

"The name of the group is Shadow." Said Naruto.

"Yeah whatever, so what now?" asked Zabuza irritably.

"You will show respect to Naruto-sama or your life will be forfeit." Said Kimimaro, protruding two bone swords from his forearms.

"You want a piece of me brat?"

"Enough!" said the blonde, leaking a large dose of KI, freezing both Kimimaro and Zabuza in place.

"We are now comrades, killing each other is not allowed, Zabuza, pick up your son and let us be on our way." Ordered the blonde, turning around and walking away, ignoring the swordsman's protests about tools and sons, Kimimaro and Zabuza shortly following behind him, Kimimaro remaining behind Zabuza, not trusting him yet.

"Wait! Child, release me!" sceamed the Snake frantically.

Naruto, almost forgetting about Orochimaru takes out a medical needle from his pouch, a clone grows from his back and dislodges itsef from him, takes the antidote and heads for the sannin.

"Make sure you wait at least an hour before you give him the antidote, we do not want to be followed." Ordered the blonde.

"Hai boss." Replied the clone.

_**-TWO YEARS LATER-**_

On the beach, in The Country Of The Whirlpool Tides stood a ten year old Naruto, in the same outfit he wore two years ago, except maybe in a clearly bigger size, watching the waves with a content and nostalgic expression on his face. That did not last long though as he was disturbed by someone pressing two soft cushions against the back of his head with their arms around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't let your guard down around a vampire like me, Naruto-sama" said the melodic and seductive voice of a woman before turning her victim's head to the side.

"**Execution By Kiss" **whispered the girl sensually before attaching her soft plump lips to the blonde's, immediately forcing her tongue into his mouth, sucking his mouth juices along with his chakra and life force. This carried on for about 5 minutes.

"Mmmmm…. Naruto-sama you have have the best wind, water and earth affinities I've ever tasted" whispered the girl erotically licking up his cheek and nibbling his earlobe whilst grinding her herself against his manhood, having turned him around to face her.

"~Sigh~, Fuka-chan, do you honestly have to _steal_ so much of my chakra and life force so often." asked Naruto. The girl, now identified as Fuka wore clothing consisting of a dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. Her outfit also also consists of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She has two simple earrings covered by her hair, blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretches down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. This tall, voluptuous woman has an almost permanent seductive expression on her face.

"Awww…that's not what you said when I gave you those _very satisfying_ seduction technique lessons in exchange for your life force is it now, besides, its not like it affects you, your life force regenerates almost instantly, you're the only one to ever survive my _kiss of death _Naruto-sama." Said the red head, licking her lips with a forlone and happy expression, causing Naruto to blush uncharacteristically.

"Ahem, yes well thank you, now could you please call the others here, I have an announcement to make." Asked the blonde, his blush successfully hidden after pulling up his face mask.

"Aww...I was hoping we could indulge ourselves in another of those _special _lessons, knowledge is power you know" Said the red haired beauty, wrapping one of her legs around the blonde's waist.

"Yeah I know but this is more important, besides haven't you already taught me everything I need to know?" asked the blonde, a testament of his strength of character for him to be able to keep his composure against the advances of such a goddess in human form.

"Hehehe…not so fast Naruto-Kun, we still have one month to go before we finish the _module_ as per the arrangement, I cannot forsake my duties as your mentor now can I? what kind of person would do that?" said Fuka before initiate another 5 minute life force draining kiss.

"Mmmmm….You have the strongest and most amazing life force ever Naruto-Kuuun, its so addictive…" purred Fuka, grinding her wet core against the blonde's hard 7.5 inch rod.

"Mmmm… Fuka, not now, if we do this we won't finish for hours, I need to speak with everyone ASAP." Said the blonde.

"Awww…fine!" conceded Fuka, visibly unhappy at being denied. "But you're mine tonight and I won't be denied my teaching rights." Said Fuka, turning around and walking away with a sway of her hips, a display which the blonde found extremely enticing. She wasn't overly disappointed about his rejection of her advances, after all, resistance to seduction was part of the objectives of the "_module"._

'_~SIGH~ what have I gotten myself into, Onee-sama would probably kill me if she ever found out about me agreeing to these ninja seduction lessons.'_

10 minutes later finds the blonde standing in the middle of a semi-circle of people. Said people being Zabuza, The Demon Of The Mist wearing the same outfit from two years earlier accept in dark blue colour, Haku also with the same outfit with a similar colour chang along with a change in size, the now 10 year old being almost the same height as Naruto. Then there is Kimimaro, wearing a white, long sleeved kimomo top tied with a black sash across the waiste, dark black ninja pants and black ninja sandals. Ranmaru, now 7 years old wearing a black version of Zabuza's outfit with two swords on his back in an X fashion. Upon closer inspection one would be able to recognize said swords as the _Lightning Fang Dual Swords _formerly wielded by Kurosuki Raiga. Naruto had given him the swords as a gift after discovering his godlike affinity for ration jutsu during their training.

Next to Ranmaro is Yukimaru, another 7 year old boy with Magenta eyes and Long grey blondish hair. The boy is wearing a tight fitting red shirt, navy blue anbu pants with black bandages around the ankles and black Ninja sandals. The most unusual thing about his appearance would be the hilt or crossguard attached vertically on his upper back. This of course is not just a normal hilt, this is _The Sword Of The Thunder God (Raijin)_, a spoil of war courtesy of Naruto sama after the execution and disposal of Aoi Rokusho, a former Konoha and Ame missing nin who for some reason was in possession of the legendary sword formerly wielded by Tobirama Senju, former Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no saito. Yukimaru is also the only other person beside Naruto who has shown to possess both the ability to create water jutsu from the thin air itself and the ability to control and subdue bijuu.

Next is Fuka and standing beside her is Guren, a woman with fare skin, dark eyes and light blue hair kept in a ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She is wearing a teal, sleeveless kimomo top with a grey, short sleeved turtleneck cotton t-shit underneath, short, tight black shorts with a teal mini skirt over the shorts and calf length brown ninja boots. Her kekei Genkei allows her to convert her chakra into crystals which are nearly indestructible, the _crystal release._

Next to her is Isaribi, AKA _The Kaima Monster,_ an alias reffering to her ability to transform herself into some sort of half human half aquatic creature, complete with gills,webbed hands and fins. This transformation enables her to do battle under the water without any discomfort, in fact, this kind of scenario gives her an overwhelming advantage over her opponent. A ten year old girl dressed in dark blue kimomo top with light blue wave like decorations with a sleeveless short top underneath her kimomo, leaving her belly tummy exposed if she were to remove her kimomo top, and short black shorts with blue ninja sandals. This outfit, with the exception of her kimomo is specifically designed to accommodate her transformation. She may not have the ability to to create water from thin air like two of her comrades, but she more than makes up for it with the sheer amount of water she can not only store within her body, but produce from her own bodily liquids, an ability that has benefited her greatly during her bounty hunting missions. She is able to completely revert to her human form thanks to Naruto, who interrogated her former oppressor for the information on how to complete the experiment on her before killing him. In her human form, she has dark eyes and indigo coloured hair with two shoulder length bangs on the sides of her beautiful innocent looking face and a slim body with slight curves in the right places, an implication of her future womanly beauty.

Next is Fuma Sasame, a cute, orange haired girl with a heart shaped face wearing tight fitting dark red shorts, a white t-shirt and a black coloured jounin style vest with many scroll fitting pockets, she also has many scrolls on her waist. The most easily noticeable trait being the silver grey coloured mini rectangular zanpakuto on her back with a black chain attachment wrapped around her waist.

Standing next to her is a man who goes by the name Fudo, a man with a beastly and grizzly appearance with two blue marks on each cheek, spiky blue hair and a green robe like dressing complete with similar coloured pants. This man is the team Doton specialist and close range brawler.

And last but not least is Fuen, she has long dark brown hair and wears globe-like earrings. She is also wearing red lipstick and orange eye-shadow. She has blue eyes and wears a choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of a magenta qipao-like dress with black and tan stripes and pink sleeves; with her bottom as light purple stockings that go down to her feet with multiple striped sandals. She is the strategist and trap expert in the group and is also quite proficient with Doton jutsu.

"Listen up everyone, I have something important to say…" said the blonde, looking each and everyone in the eye.

"Is something the matter Naruto-sama?" asked the Kaguya.

"No no, there is nothing wrong, just that in about a months time, I will be leaving you guys for an indefinite amount of time."

"What! Where are you going Naruto-sama!" spoke Guren , raising her voice higher than intended.

"Yes, spill it out brat?" ordered Zabuza, never one to beat about the bush, even when speaking to his superior.

"How many times do I have to warn you not to speak like that to Naruto-sama!" hissed Kimimaro with narrowed eyes, tempted to just shove his bone spear straight into the swordsman's throat.

"What are you going to do about it brat?"

"Silence!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Now as I was saying, I will be going to Ame…"

"I knew it! You're planning to fight the war without us aren't you, why are you doing this Naruto-sama, I thought we agreed that we would help fight Hanzo with you! How do you think it will look if we just appear and join the Ame shinobi corps just after the war, we'll look like cowards! Naruto-sama, I beg you to reconsider!" begged Guren, totally upset that her master would think so low of them, especially after considering how much good he has done for them.

"I agree with her Naruto-sama, you might as well have stomped on our pride if you do this." Reasoned Fudo, followed by nods of the head and verbal agreements from the rest of the organization.

Naruto sighed at their misunderstanding.

"I never said you wouldn't be joining the rebellion, but how do you think Onii-Sama will react if I just drop in with all of you, I need to first discuss the war plans with him, tell him about you and your abilities, and then report back to you, furthermore, there is something very important that I have to do for Onii-sama…" trailed of the blonde with a melanchony expression.

"Brat, when are you going to tell us who exactly this Onii-sama and onee sama you keep telling us about." Asked Zabuza suspiciously.

"Onee-sama is an angel and Onii-sama is a god…"

"Not this shit again, brat, what exactly are you hiding from us?" asked Zabuza irritably.

"Know your place Zabuza, I tire of your insolence!" It was said so calmly and smoothly but the KI laced into it was enough to make even the famed _Demon Of The Mist_ almost wet himself.

"H-hai, gomen N-Naruto-sama…" apologized Zabuza.

"Why do you all of doubt me so much, have I ever broken a single promise to any of you, have I not always kept my word to all of you, I have never been as disappointed in any of you as I am today.."

"Naruto-sama, p-please forgive us, its j-just, its just that we want to know more about your family, you've done so much for us but you never open up to us when it comes to your family. I-I think everyone wants to be there for you the same way you've been there for us ~sniff~, we just want to be able to help you just like you helped us~Sniff~ Sniff~…" explained Sasame in between sobs, everyone else nodding their heads in agreement, even Zabuza.

Naruto sighed, it seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I did not know that was how you felt, for what its worth, I apologise if I've been neglecting any of you, but I also need you to trust me, you will understand when you meet them exactly why I couldn't tell you about them, besides that, if I told I would be breaking my promise to them, I promised not to speak anything about them okay..."

"H-hai Naruto-sama" answered Sasame along with everyone.

"Now that's all I wanted to say, I'm leaving Zabuza in charge, and Guren will be second in command, understood?"

"Hai Naruto-sama !" chorused everyone in understanding.

"Good."

_**-ONE MONTH LATER-**_

"Kakuzu has once again murdered his partner, we need to find him a new replacement, preferably one that he cannot kill." said a masked figure.

"In that case, I suggest that you take the role, it suits you just perfectly." Suggested Konan casually, not a hint of emotion on her face.

"Oh my Konan-chan, are you trying to get me killed, and here I was thinking that maybe you and I have something special going between us?" Konan did not bother to dignify that with a response, choosing to rather ignore the masked enigma.

"That's enough Madara, I don't have time to for your games, who do you have in mind as a replacement?" said Pein, staring intently at Madara from across the desk in his chair.

"Watch your mouth boy, do I need to remind you whom it is you're speaking to?" asked Uchiha Madara, staring back at the self proclaimed god of peace through his single visible eye with equal intensity from his standing position, Madara - a man wearing an orange swirl patterned mask revealing only his right eye hole with short, black spiky hair, completing his attire with the standard akatsuki outfit.

"I'll say it one more time, we don't have time for your-" trailed of Pein as a short figure instantly appears seemingly out of nowhere, leaving a trail of small whisps of black spoke.

Pein, seeing the blonde spiky hair and given the transportation mannerism of his arrival assumes the worst and launches straight into battle mode.

"Ohayo Onii-"

"**Bansho Ten'in"**

"Na-Nani!"

Naruto, seeing Pein about to stab him with one of his chakra rods activates his _jumping shadow devil technique,_instantly vanishing into a small portal, inatantly landing on the side wall of the room…er..cave.

"**Amateresu!" **Said Madara, aiming to finish the interloper as quick as possible.

'_What the hell is that evil chakra, I gotta take this guy out quickly.." _thought the blonde warily.

"**Double Edged Pocket"**

Madara, not expecting such a technique reacts barely in the nick of time, spinning around and absorbing the technique with his Mangekyo sharingan using his _space time migration technique._

"_Now's my chance!" thought the blonde, seeing the Uchiha with his back turned towards him._

"**Wood Element : Nature Spear" **said the blonde, charging the masked figure with a glowing wooden spear,.

__'What! Did he say wood element!' ___T_hought the Legendary Uchiha, his visible eye widening considerably.

"Aaahh!...just kidding" said Madara, making himself intangible, allowing the blond to face through him. The speed with which he suppressed his shock and surprise a true testament of the old Uchiha's battle experience.

"_What was that, some kind of transparency jutsu?" _thought the blonde, his eyes widening slightly.

"Its over, **Space Time Migration" **said Madara, absorbing the blonde in a vacuum with his eye in an attempt to transport him into another dimension.

"That wont work on me." Said the blonde before disappearing again leaving whisps of smoke behind, no hand seals whatsoever, an indication of hand seals or markers required, a testament of his mastery of the space time jutsu.

"**Clone Invasion: Torpedo Clone"**

Having transported himself a distance behind Madara Naruto manifests a construct clone, grabs it by the arm with both hands and throws at madara and blinding speeds, his arms glowing a golden colour, using _life chakra _to increase the speed and strength behind the throw.

"Such a simpleton, that jutsu wont work on me." Said Madara, absorbing the clone only to be caught off guard by the detonation of the clone, creating a massive explosion.

"Gwahh!" screamed the Uchiha, unable to fully absorb the explosion but absorbing most of it anyway, but not without sustaining injury, his right hand sleeve completely incinerated and sustaining 2nd degree burns.

"**Wood Element: Four Pillar Cage…**What!" said the blonde in shock, unable to execute his technique, finding himself wrapped up in sheets of paper from neck to toe.

"**Dance Of The Shikigami: Paper Coffin"**

__'N-nani, why can't I transport myself?'__Thought the blonde frantically, looking down only to see light blue glowing sealing kanji on the papers sheets, his eyes widening considerably.

__'Those are…space binding seals!'__thought the blonde in surprise.

Madara, seeing his opportunity launches himself with kunai in hand, aiming to finish the blonde off by slitting his throat.

"Oh no you don't…."

"**Wind Element: Tripple Air Bullets" **said Naruto, launching three air bullets, at least that's what he attempted only to blow a few insignificant breathes of air.

"_What!" What happened to my chak… don't tell me…"_ trailed off the blonde, looking down only to see an almost invisible green glow from beneath the blue seals on the paper."

__'What! That's…an advanced level seal masking technique, except instead of masking it with a tattoo, she used another seal to mask another one so that I wouldn't notice the chakra absorbing seal until it was too late, dammit I guess this is the end of my short existence..' __though the blonde, closing his eyes in anticipation of his demise at the hands of the masked guy in with the evil chakra.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Madara is knocked straight towards the other side of the room by a powerfull, invisible force just as he is about to slash the blonde's throat. Madara, too blind in rage and not willing to let a Yondaime Hokage look alike with the same chakra as the Shodaime Hokage live simply fades through the wall only to appear just behind the blonde, kunai poised to penetrate the skull.

"Konan that's Naruto let go of your technique now!" screamed the God realm of Pein uncharacteristically, unable to do a thing with 3 seconds left before he can use his gravity jutsu again.

"WHAT! NARU-CHAN!" screamed Konan, her scream sounding like a death scream, which in a way it was. But it was too late, only the sickening sound of kunai piercing brain reverberating in the now deathly silent room, Naruto's face stuck in a silent scream, shocked expression, eyes wide before he fell to the floor, and then goes on to disappear in a dark grey puff of spoke.

"A construct clone, I should have known better." Said Pein neutrally, Konan the only one in the room knowing him well able to sense his relief.

"W-what? So you mean that wasn't Naru-chan? That means Naru-chan is fine right?" asked Konan. Under normal circumstances Pein would have refused to respond to such a _stupid _question, but he understood that Konan just wanted re-assurance after such a traumatic event, since he was also feeling what she was probably feeling, except maybe managing it better.

"Hai, he's fine, can you not feel it, he is flaring his chakra at random intervals as a signal, he's right outside, let us go and greet him." Said Pein, walking towards the _secret _exit.

__'Naru-chan, I'm so glad you're okay'__thought Konan with a happy smile on her face, only for her mood to do a complete one eighty.

__'You bastard! ___Don't see you for four years and then you fake die in front of me after not seeing you for so long, you're going to pay for worrying me like that.'_ Thought Konan, absolute livid with the blonde.

"Not so fast, the two of you have some explaining to do!" ordered Madara.

Pein just staired at him neutrally, trying to decide whether he should just ignore the Uchiha or follow with his _request. _In the end he decided that maybe now was not the time to indulge in some sort of power struggle and follow orders.

Meanwhile outside sitting on a boulder a blonde haired boy opens his eyes, his face taking on a confused and thoughtful.

****-FLASHBACK-****

"_You expect me to believe that Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan of Konoha is the real Mizukage and not Yagura?" asked the blonde slowly and softly, though Zabuza and Haku could see the disbelief in his eyes._

"_Brat, I don't give a damn what you believe, I saw what I saw, the man had a mask with one eye hole and some type of advanced sharingan with a shuriken design on it. Every jutsu we used was ineffective, he either absorbed it into his eye or simply let it faze through him,we would have both died if it wasn't for the transportation qualities of Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors." Said Zabuza in slight anger, this was the damn reason he hadn't told anyone up until now about that night, no one would believe, heck even he sometimes could not__ believe it, but he knew what he saw and heard was real._

_Naruto sighed, either Zabuza was telling the truth, or maybe he was put under a genjutsu by Yagura, or he was a damn good liar, there was also the possibility that he was completely insane as well._

"_You know, this sounds a lot like one of those ghost stories parents tell their children to scare them away from shady places." Zabuza growled at that._

"_It is true Naruto-sama, the Mizukage was Uchiha Madara, or at least, he is in collaboration with Yagura, Yagura seemed to be taking orders from him though." Said Haku with a thoughtful expression._

"_Alright alright, who else knows about this, what about the other members that helped you stage the coup?" asked the blonde._

"_They wouldn't know, they were just supposed to stay out of sight and make sure no one interfered, me and Zabuza-tousan were the ones to execute the assassination, and we each went our separate ways afterwards." Explained Haku._

"_Alright, I suppose it is not too farfetched, I mean a lot of people believe me to be dead as well, they would probably have similar reactions if they heard from somewhere that I'm alive. Listen, Zabuza, Haku, this information is as of now an S class secret, it will remain between the three of us, understood?" asked the blonde, adopted his no nonsense expression._

"_Hai Naruto-sama." Answered the two former mist ninja._

"_Good..."_

****-FLASHBACK-****

"_There is no doubt about it now, but what the hell is he doing with Onee-sama and Onii-sama, and why did he place a mind control genjutsu on my clone?" _thought the blonde.

Naruto had been waiting for five minutes before the wall to the mountain side shimmered and then disappeared, revealing his siblings along with Uchiha Madara.

__This guy has the foulest chakra I've ever felt.__Thought Naruto in slight disgust all the while walking closer to to the trio.

"Naru-chan!" said Konan, a bit louder then common for her but not quite what one would regard as a scream or a shout before launching herself at the blonde, her anger at his fake death a thing of the past now she was so happy.

"Onee-sama!" said the blonde, also launching himself at his Onee-sama's bossom, whether by accident or not only he would ever know, but still not letting his guard down though with that foul chakra still lingering around.

"Naru-chan, I missed you so much, you've grown so big, you look much bigger than the photos you sent, I'm so glad you're back, I love you so much." Blabbed Konan, kissing the blonde all over his face, not caring that Madara and Pein could see her like this.

"I missed you too Onee-sama, and I love you too." Replied the blonde softly, his happiness and joy expressed fully by his vibrant eyes.

"Ahem,when ever you're ready to get to business, Konan, Naruto…" Said Pein neutrally, though there was a small hint of amusement in his tone.

"H-hai Pein-sama." Replied Konan, reluctantly letting go of the blonde.

"Oh..ehehe..gomen Onii-sama, how have you been?" asked the blonde, extending his hand out to shake his big brother'shand, intentionally ignoring Madara's presence, something that did not go unnoticed by all persons present, including Madara.

"I've been good Naruto, I take it the training was a success, especially considering your display just now?" asked the God Realm.

"Hai, it was very successful, I'm ready to join the Akatsuki now." Said the blonde, trying to contain his giddiness, he imagined this is what academy students must have felt like prior to graduation.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to join my organization, boy, in fact, why shouldn't I just kill you where you stand?" asked the Uchiha veteran casually, his sole visible sharingan spinning rapidly, holding the face masked blondes gaze.

"Onii-sama is the leader and founder of this organization, you don't have a say in the matter, Madara-san." Replied the blonde, matching the Uchiha's glare. Konan and Pein's eyes widened slightly, though Madara did not notice, his attention purely fixed on the blond, trying to resist primal Uchiha urge to just kill the insolent Senju fool.

_'___How did Naru-chan know about him, did Pein tell without me knowing?' __thought Konan. Pein going through similar thoughts inside his own head.

__'There's no doubt about it, this is the boy I used to distract that cursed Yondaime 10 years ago when I used the kyubi against Konoha. If I attack him now, Pein and Konan will join the battle, not even I will be able to survive a battle against all three of them. Konan, you've gotten yourself a useful tool, to think that you hid something like this from me for all these years you sly, deceitful woman.'___ Thought Madara._

"What was that technique you used to transport my Ameteresu? And the one you used to transport yourself boy?" asked Madara, ignoring the blonde's insinuation that he was not the leader of the organization, not really surprised the boy knew who he was, he figured Pein and Konan probably informed the brat about him.

__'From the information Onii-sama sent me about Itachi, I was under the impression that each Mangekyo eye is supposed to have one unique ability, I was also under the impression that Itachi-san was the only one to ever manifest the A___**_materesu and Tsukiyomi_**___. If so, then what is going on here, this guy used A___**_matersesu, _**___that ___**_space time migration _**___jutsu, and a high level mind control genjutsu, all with one eye, I'm pretty sure that transparency jutsu was utilized via the other eye hidden behind his mask though.'___ Thought the blond_

"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with." Replied the blonde.

"Hmm…bye, we'll meet again." Said Madara before disappearing into a vacuum, transporting himself to Kami knows where.

"Pain, make sure you find Kakuzu a new partner." Said the Uchiha, his voice trailing behind.

Pein just grunted in response.

"Rin-chan, you may come out now, I know you're there." Said the blonde.

"Heh, you've grown quite a lot Naru-kun.." said Rin, jumping out from under the ground 5 meters on Konan's right hand side.

Inuzuka Rin, A cute woman with bright brown innocent looking eyes and short brown hair almost framing her face with two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face, indicator her former status as a member of the Inuzuka caln of konoha. She was adorned with the standard Akatsuki cloak with tight black pants underneath with med tape tied around her ankles, and black ninja sandals. She has wild feral features on her such as the long canine teeth on jutting out from under her lip, which gives her an odd but attractive combination of cute, wild, and sexy.

"Heh, arigatou Rin-chan, I'm ready to officially take my place as your partner now, sorry it took so long." apologised the blonde, walking towards the Inuzuka girl.

"Don't worry about it Naru-Kun, I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me, you and I will have a lot of fun together." Purred Rin,now holding the blonde tight against her, even going as far as _accidentally _placing one of his hands against her round ass.

Naruto blushed furiously, the combination of his body being squeezed flat against her, burying his face in her c cup breasts, his hand being forced to squeeze on her most attractive asset, her ass, and feeling his manhood squashed against her core, not to mention the obvious double meaning in her words, truthfully, he was surprised he hadn't been blown into unconsciousness with a massive nose bleed.

Konan growled at that whore molesting her Naru-chan, but chose to say nothing.

__'Ha! I knew it, Konan-sama's love for Naru-kun extends far beyond the boundaries of siblings, the sheer amount of pheromones she releases when around him is mind boggling, at first I thought it was because of Pein sama but now I know for sure.'__

"Naruto, lets go inside, we have much to discuss." Ordered Pein, not quite sure what to make of Rin's advances on his otouto.

_**-Two Days Later-**_

"I don't understand Naru-kun, how do you intend to fix Nagato-sama, its not like he needs _healing_, the Gedo Mazo did not damage his body but aged it, for which the side effect is degeneration of the cells, I've dug myself into all sorts of research and forbidden jutsu couldn't find anyway to de-age a person, please explain to me?" asked Rin in frustration, there was no way someone who only had four years max of medical experience could do something like that, heck there was no one period who could do that.

"I must side with Rin on this one too Naru-chan, what are you planning to do?" asked Konan. She knew she could trust her Naru-chan of course, but still, she couldn't help but have her own doubts about this, it just seemed so…surreal.

"Naruto, explain yourself!" ordered Nagato, a topless man with chin length silky red hair, purple-grey metallic eyes with concentric rings around the irises wearing light blue pants. The man iseems to be stuck on a mechanical walker type machine with large chakra receivers impaled into his back, helooks so thin,fragile and aged that almost all the akatsuki members would rebel if they found out the true state of their _leader_.

"Hai, watch carefully..." said the now Akatsuki cloaked blonde with an open palm, growing what looks like a 2 meter tree from his palm.

"Naruto, stop playing games and explain yourself." Said Pein impatiently, hiding his hope and anticipation by getting angry.

Naruto sighed at his brother's impatience.

"Alright, I was going to ask the three of you to tell me what you saw, or rather what you perceived but I can see that's only going to make you angry so I'll explain."

"What's there to explain, you grew a tree from your hand using your Mokuton jutsu?" asked Konan, thoroughly confused.

"There is more to it then that, but before I explain, watch this..." said the blonde, further growing the tree all the way to the ceiling, when the tree reached the ceiling, it then started shrinking all the way down and disappears into his hand.

"This display clearly has a significant meaning behind, care to explain?" asked Rin with equal impatience.

__'Naru-chan obviously has something up his sleeve, I'm sure he really has found a way to fix Nagato's condition, but why does he always have to have such a roundabout way of explaining things!' __thought Konan in frustration.

"Explain.." was all Nagato said.

"H-Hai, what I wanted you to see is that I don't only control the creation or existence of plant life, I control its _age_, for example, how long do you think it takes for a tree to grow as big as the tree that I just grew? A month, half a year, a year or maybe two, yet I was able to grow it to that size in but a few seconds? Furthermore, I was able to _de-grow _the tree until it's existence ended when it disappeared into my hand, this in a way gives me the ability to regenerate any damage sustained to any plant, do you see where I'm going with this ?"

Konan and Rin's eyes widened at this, of course they understood the message Naruto was trying to impart.

"Still, It is not like you can grow humans out of your hand or anything, this obviously does not mean that you can fix my condition" said Pein, crushing his female company's hope.

"True, but…how do medics use their medical jutsu? Is it not by converting their normal chakra into medical chakra? What do you think would happen I found a way to convert _life chakra_ into medical chakra?" asked the blonde, leaving his his siblings and partner to put two and two together.

"Y-you could do that!" aske both Rin and Konan at the same time.

"No, I _**can **_do that." Replied Naruto.

"An interesting idea, but how do we know if this will actually work?" asked Nagato, this time unable to hide his hope.

"It will work, it has already been proven to work, remember one of team shadow's members that I told you about, Ranmaru?"

"Yes, the one with the doujutsu?" asked the red head.

"Hai, he used to be in a not too different condition from yours, now he can walk and train like any shinobi, he is in perfect health." Explained the blonde with a small grin beneath his face mask.

Nagato closed his eyes with a content smile on his face, trying to resist the fountain of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Konan and Rin tried and failed miserably to contain theirs, openly crying tears of joy.

"Onee-sama, Rin-chan, help me remove all those chakra blade receivers from Onii-sama, the sooner we get this done the better."

"H-Hai Naru-chan/Naru-kun." Said the duo at the same time, jumping straight into work.

_**-15 MINUTES LATER-**_

"Ok, lay him down gently on the floor and leave the rest to me." Ordered the blonde, the two girls making sure that Nagato is comfortable.

"Ok that's fine." Said the blonde, growing four other narutos from his body before dislodging themselves.

"What are the clones for Naru-chan?" asked Konan.

"My body is specifically designed to handle large quantities of _Life Chakra_, but Nagato nii-sama's is not, I need the clones to stabilize the life chakra inside Onii-sama's body while I concentrate on the _healing _part."

"Oh-Okay."

"Ok here goes nothing." Said the blonde, his hands first glowing a gold coloure before changing to a dark red one.

"Why is your chakra red instead of…"

"This is what happens when you convert life chakra into medical chakra" explained the blonde, cutting off Rin before she could finish asking her question, having already expected the question from her.

"Lets get this over with already." Authorized Nagato.

**-2 **_**HOURS LATER-**_

"Phew! That's it, how do you feel Onii-sama?" asked the blonde.

_'___Damn, he looks younger then what he's supposed to look by at least five years, he looks 19 instead of 24, I hope he doesn't mind too much, I think I overdid it, hope Onii-sama doesn't mind too much.'__Thought Naruto nervously.

"N-Nagato, y-you look so young, how do you feel? c- can you stand up?" asked Konan, holding her hand up to lift him up.

"I feel great, I think I can do it…" said Nagato in a very soft voice, as opposed to his usual deep and rough voice, standing up with the help of his closest friend before walking around the room, testing his legs out.

"How does it fill to be able to walk again Nagato-sama?" asked Rin, a happy smirk on her face.

"It feels…amazing, I never once thought I would feel like this again, thank you, otouto!" said Nagato

"Heh, it was nothing Onii-sama, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Replied the blonde, scratching the back of his head in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

'_Perhaps now I can finally master the six paths, all I need is training now.'_

**END CHAPTER**

YEAH YEAH I KNOW IT IS SUDDEN, BUT I AM SICK (LTTERALLY, GOT A FEVER) AND TIRED OF BEING STUCK ON ONE CHAPTER, IT WAS SO HARD TO DECIDE HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THERE WERE SO MANY POSSIBILITIES IT WAS FRUSTRATING THIS CHAPTER HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE MOST CHALLENGING THINGS I'VE EVER DONE!"PANT PANT PANT!"

Ok on a serious note now, I am going to be postponing the Pein vs Hanzo fight to the next chapter because I'm afraid that if I try to fit it into this chapter than it will turn into a rush job, plus a lot of things happened in this chapter that were not initially part of my plans, but I found that they fit in quite well with what I'm aiming to achieve, those who were looking forward to that battle, I apologise for breaking my promise,as a result, I will no longer be making any promises with regards to what the chapters will feature. Naruto going to Konoha is still a couple of chapters away, between maybe 3 and 5 chapters away.

I do not know much about Hanzo's abilities besides the summoning and poisonous breathe thingy of his, so I will be creating abilities for him to use in my fic. Was thinking about a bloodline expansion, but feel free to make suggestions.

Now, Fuka will not be part of the mini harem, so do not worry about that, she is just part of Naruto's development, the pairing still remains the same with the option of adding Natsuki later on depending on how the story develops.

I wanted to develop Naruto as exactly what he is, an extremely mature TEN year old, so you might find him kind of open and Childish around his Onii sama and Onee sama, even a bit naïve at times (Fuka tricking him into getting both into his pants whilst benefitting from getting to absorb his affinities and life force to sustain herself because well, it doesn't affect him at all.). Basically, he is mature, intelligent and perceptive but he is still a pre teen. I hope I did not fail ain the way I hoped to develop him. This will still be a dark naruto fic though.

As for team shadow, I have plans for them, well they will basically become Ame shinobi, you might have been wondering why Naruto was gathering all these allies even though he is supposed to be part of Akatsuki. Do not worry, everything will be self explanatory as the story moves forward.

I would like to thank my beta, **ParadiseRegained **the assistance.

The Conversations missed towards the end will be covered in flash backs in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**_GOD VS KING_**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own naruto or any other anime elements that might manifest in this story so don't sue a nigga

**WARNING;** **STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMONS (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS).**

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

OK YO THIS IS THE REAL AND FINISHED CHAPTER 5, HOPE YOU ENJOY!

YO ON ANOTHER NOTE, FROM WHAT I GATHERED FROM MANGA, A **BLOODLINE EXPANSION** IS THE ABILITY TO COMBINE THREE NATURE ELEMENTS INSTEAD OF JUST TWO TO FORM A SUB-ELEMENT, FOR EXAMPLE THE DUST RELEASE…. WELL HERE'S THE THING, I'M GOING TO CHANGE THAT HERE IN MY FIC, THE DUST RELEASE WHILE IT WILL STILL COMBINE THREE ELEMENTS, IT WILL BE JUST A BLOODLINE LIMIT IN MY FIC. A **BLOODLINE EXPANSION **WILL BE AN ABILITY THAT BELONGS TO HANZO AND IT WILL BE EXPLAINEDIN THE CHAPTER...I'M AWARE THAT THIS WILL MEAN THAT MU AND ONOKI WILL HAVE TO BE RELATED IN THIS FIC, FINE, ITS MY FIC SO I GUESS I COULD BEND A FEW THINGS HERE AND THERE. OK ENJOY.

**_2 _DAYS_ AGO_**

"Not so fast, the two of you have some explaining to do!" ordered Madara.

Pein just staired at him neutrally, trying to decide whether he should just ignore the Uchiha or follow with his _request. _In the end he decided that maybe now was not the time to indulge in some sort of power struggle and follow orders.

"What do you want?" asked the god realm, even though he already knew exactly what the Uchiha wanted.

"Do not patronize me boy, you know exactly what I want!" answered the Uchiha, barely containing his rage.

"We don't have to tell you anything…"

"It is okay Konan, I'll tell him." Cut in Pein.

"But!.."

"Konan!" said Pein, raising his voice a little louder.

"Konan, it is too late to try and keep secretes now, if we attempt to do so, then it will only prompt him to do his own investigations, which may eventually result in an unwelcome and unfriendly confrontation between him and Naruto. Furthermore, from the small glimpse of Naruto's skill level, I would say the terms of our agreement for the time to reveal his existence have been met, which means that Naruto is now ready to become an official member. We no longer need to hide him from the rest of the organization, do you understand, Konan?"

"Hai, I understand Pein Sama." Answered Konan formerly.

_"She is clearly unhappy about this, but she seems to have taken my advice well with regards to keeping her emotions in check when it comes to matters concerning Naruto." _Thought Pein.

"Well, am I going to have to wait all day?" asked the elder Uchiha impatiently.

"Naruto is the biological son of Namikaze Minato and Uzamaki Kushina, and I and Konan's adopted otouto, he is also my heir." Explained Pein, as if merely talking about the weather forecast and nothing more.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"What did you say…?" growled Madara, his sharingan eye spinning wildly, his KI lashing out at anything and everything within his surroundings.

"I will not repeat myself, and…before we proceed, let me make one thing clear, if any harm should come to him by your hand, I will…"

"You will do what?" asked the Uchiha, daring the brat to speak out of term.

"I will end your existence brutally and painfully." Finished Pein, blasting the Uchiha with his own killing intent.

Konan had to suppress a gasp from leaving her throat, she hadn't expected that Pein would actually threaten Madara like that, especially to threaten him with death, something she wasn't even sure was possible. Between the rinnegan and the eternal mangyeko sharingan, sure the rinnegan is obviously the more powerful of the doujutsu, but every ninja worth his jutsu knows that a tool is only as powerful as the wielder. In a kenjutsu battle, a katana obviously trumps a senbon by a large margin, but, a chuunin level ninja with a katana can still suffer a humiliating defeat to a kage with a senbon.

That was not to say the difference in skill between the two was that high, truthfully, under normal circumstances, there was barely any significant difference between the two of them, the problem is that Madara somehow knew the secrete behind the six paths, he knew that Nagato is incapacitated and he could probably find his real body and get rid of him anytime he wanted with that _space-time migration_ jutsu of his, that was the real reason they had accepted him as the leader of the Akatsuki, that was the reason Konan was so surprised that Nagato would so blatently threaten the scum of an Uchiha.

"Is that a threat boy?"

"It is a promise." Responded Pein, without even blinking an eye.

"….."

"….."

"…"

Madara just stared at Pein inquisitively, he just couldn't figure it out. Clearly the boy was acting irrationally at the moment. Everyone in the room knew very well that Pein stood no chance with someone like Madara knowing his secrete, unless…unless he figured out a way to make his physical condition irrelevant somehow. Suddenly the Uchiha found himself feeling a tad bit nervous, not as self assured as he was a few moments ago.

_"Could it be? No..it couldn't, not even that drunken Senju woman could possibly reverse the effects of the **Gedo Mazo**, and even if she could, Pein would never go to her, the risks would far outweigh the advantages." _Thought the Uchiha, trying and failing to reassure himself.

_"Why are my instincts telling me otherwise then? I'll have to confirm the situation as soon as possible, I haven't lived this long by being an ignorant fool after all." _

"Why does the boy have the same chakra and abilities as Senju Hashirama?" asked Madara, trying to change the topic. He couldn't afford to kill the insolent rinnegan brat, at least not yet.

"How should we know, figure it out yourself." Said Pein irritably, he was really getting fed up with the Uchiha's persistent questioning, he was never known to be a man of many words to begin with.

"When and how did you get your hands on him?" asked the Uchiha, not caring about the boy's mood, he was not going to leave here until he received all the information he wanted.

"I found him during the Kyubi's assault on Konoha 10 years ago, I saved him from an assassination attempt from Danzo's minions and decided to take him with me. Before you ask, I was there to spy on the former Kyubi host and Danzo under orders from Pein Sama, I'm sure you do not need me to explain why he would assign such a mission to me." Explained Konan.

Madara growled at the mention of that day, the day of his defeat to another one of Konoha's Kage, he certainly hadn't anticipated that Kage brat's survival that night. He would have asked why Pein hadn't sent Zetsu instead but it was futile, Konan was almost on par with Zetsu when it came to infiltration, to top it off, she was always beside Pein almost all the time, it would be simple for him to brush off his question.

"What level of skill has he attained?" asked Madara.

"We know just as much as you know, he has been on a self training trip for four years now, besides, the fact that he was able to injure you should tell you enough about his skill." Replied Pein.

It was a bit of a white lie of course, true, he wasn't quite sure just how much the blonde had improved, but he knew how intelligent and creative the blonde was, he knew that the blonde had a wind affinity, he knew about the blonde's study and talent in the medical, sealing and barrier arts, and knew that the blonde could surpass not only Hashirama Senju but Tobirama as well with his godly water affinity, certainly he also knew about the blonde's attained discovery of molding chakra for two different affinities at the same time, but he wasn't about to tell that to Madara for any reason whatsoever.

"Is that all?" asked Pein impatiently, he could also feel the excitement rolling off of Konan, he figured she probably couldn't wait to see her otouto.

"For now.." was all Madara said, his sharingan spinning wildly in fury at the reminder of his injury at a mere brat's hands.

"Konan, let us go and greet Naruto.." said Pein, turning around and walking away with Madara and Konan following behind.

Naruto had been waiting for five minutes before the wall to the mountain side shimmered and then disappeared, revealing his siblings along with Uchiha Madara.

_This guy has the foulest chakra I've ever felt._Thought Naruto in slight disgust all the while walking closer to to the trio.

"Naru-chan!" said Konan, a bit louder then common for her but not quite what one would regard as a scream or a shout before launching herself at the blonde, her anger at his fake death a thing of the past now she was so happy.

"Onee-sama!" said the blonde, also launching himself at his Onee-sama's bossom, whether by accident or not only he would ever know, but still not letting his guard down though with that foul chakra still lingering around.

"Naru-chan, I missed you so much, you've grown so big, you look much bigger than the photos you sent, I'm so glad you're back, I love you so much." Blabbed Konan, kissing the blonde all over his face, not caring that Madara and Pein could see her like this.

"I missed you too Onee-sama, and I love you too." Replied the blonde softly, his happiness and joy expressed fully by his vibrant eyes.

"Ahem,when ever you're ready to get to business, Konan, Naruto…" Said Pein neutrally, though there was a small hint of amusement in his tone.

"H-hai Pein-sama." Replied Konan, reluctantly letting go of the blonde.

"Oh..ehehe..gomen Onii-sama, how have you been?" asked the blonde, extending his hand out to shake his big brother'shand, intentionally ignoring Madara's presence, something that did not go unnoticed by all persons present, including Madara.

"I've been good Naruto, I take it the training was a success, especially considering your display just now?" asked the God Realm.

"Hai, it was very successful, I'm ready to join the Akatsuki now." Said the blonde, trying to contain his giddiness, he imagined this is what academy students must have felt like prior to graduation.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to join my organization, boy, in fact, why shouldn't I just kill you where you stand?" asked the Uchiha veteran casually, his sole visible sharingan spinning rapidly, holding the face masked blondes gaze.

"Onii-sama is the leader and founder of this organization, you don't have a say in the matter, Madara-san." Replied the blonde, matching the Uchiha's glare. Konan and Pein's eyes widened slightly, though Madara did not notice, his attention purely fixed on the blond, trying to resist primal Uchiha urge to just kill the insolent Senju fool.

_'How did Naru-chan know about him, did Pein tell him without me knowing?' _thought Konan. Pein going through similar thoughts inside his own head.

_'There's no doubt about it, this is the boy I used to distract that cursed Yondaime 10 years ago when I used the kyubi against Konoha. If I attack him now, Pein and Konan will join the battle, not even I will be able to survive a battle against all three of them. Konan, you've gotten yourself a useful tool, to think that you hid something like this from me for all these years you sly, deceitful woman.' Thought Madara._

"What was that technique you used to transport my Ameteresu? And the one you used to transport yourself boy?" asked Madara, ignoring the blonde's insinuation that he was not the leader of the organization, not really surprised the boy knew who he was, he figured Pein and Konan probably informed the brat about him.

_'From the information Onii-sama sent me about Itachi, I was under the impression that each Mangekyo eye is supposed to have one unique ability, I was also under the impression that Itachi-san was the only one to ever manifest the A**materesu and Tsukiyomi**. If so, then what is going on here, this guy used A**matersesu, **that **space time migration **jutsu, and a high level mind control genjutsu, all with one eye, I'm pretty sure that transparency jutsu was utilized via the other eye hidden behind his mask though.' Thought the blond_

"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with." Replied the blonde.

"Hmm…bye, we'll meet again." Said Madara before disappearing into a vacuum, transporting himself to Kami knows where.

"Pain, make sure you find Kakuzu a new partner." Said the Uchiha, his voice trailing behind.

Pein just grunted in response.

"Rin-chan, you may come out now, I know you're there." Said the blonde.

"Heh, you've grown quite a lot Naru-kun.." said Rin, jumping out from under the ground 5 meters on Konan's right hand side.

Inuzuka Rin, A cute woman with bright brown innocent looking eyes and short brown hair almost framing her face with two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face, indicator her former status as a member of the Inuzuka caln of konoha. She was adorned with the standard Akatsuki cloak with tight black pants underneath with med tape tied around her ankles, and black ninja sandals. She has wild feral features on her such as the long canine teeth on jutting out from under her lip, which gives her an odd but attractive combination of cute, wild, and sexy.

"Heh, arigatou Rin-chan, I'm ready to officially take my place as your partner now, sorry it took so long." apologised the blonde, walking towards the Inuzuka girl.

"Don't worry about it Naru-Kun, I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me, you and I will have a lot of fun together." Purred Rin,now holding the blonde tight against her, even going as far as _accidentally _placing one of his hands against her round ass.

Naruto blushed furiously, the combination of his body being squeezed flat against her, burying his face in her c cup breasts, his hand being forced to squeeze on her most attractive asset, her ass, and feeling his manhood squashed against her core, not to mention the obvious double meaning in her words, truthfully, he was surprised he hadn't been blown into unconsciousness with a massive nose bleed.

Konan growled at that whore molesting her Naru-chan, but chose to say nothing.

_'Ha! I knew it, Konan-sama's love for Naru-kun extends far beyond the boundaries of siblings, the sheer amount of pheromones she releases when around him is mind boggling, at first I thought it was because of Pein sama but now I know for sure.'_

"Naruto, lets go inside, we have much to discuss." Ordered Pein, not quite sure what to make of Rin's advances on his otouto.

_5 MINUTES LATER_

"Naruto, how do you know about Madara, I do not recall neither I, Rin or Konan ever telling you about him, would you care to explain?" asked Pein, entering his version of a no nonsense big brother mode.

"Hai, i would also like to know the answer to that Naru kun." Added Rin.

"Madara clearly did not know anything about you, which means that the two of you have not met until now, so I am also curious Naru chan?" asked Konan.

"No problem, I was planning to tell you about him anyway, but it seems like you already knew of his existence, I also want some questions answered Onii sama?" said the blonde.

"Fine, we were going to tell you when you officially joined the ranks anyway, now cough it up, do not keep me waiting." Ordered Pein.

"Alright, I know because I found out from Zabuza that Yagura is taking orders from Madara, apparently, Zabuza and his apprentice , Momochi Haku ended up doing battle against him when they attempted to assassinate Yagura. I also know that he was the Sandaime Mizukage and was partly responsible for the destruction of Ushiogakure no Saito." Said the blonde, watching the slightly shocked faces of his siblings and friend.

"I will admit that I am surprised, but not too surprised, No one ever found out the identity or the true nature of the Sandaime Mizukage's abilities, it only makes sense, it is something he would do." Reasoned the God Of Peace.

"Wait a minute Naru Kun, how did they escape Madara, I doubt he would have simply let them escape after they found out his identity?" asked Rin, eyes narrowed in suspicion, not at Naruto of course, the suspicion was directed at the situation itself.

"Haku is a member of the late Yuki Clan who has manifested the ability to transport himself and others if he has enough chakra through ice mirrors via a technique called **Demonic Ice Mirrors.**" Said the blonde, knowing that everyone present is smart enough to figure out the rest.

Needless to say that everyone was awed by said ability, one could imagine the usefulness of such a technique, though Konan was the first to come back to reality.

"When are you planning to tell us exactly what the nature of your relationship with Zabuza and this Haku person is?" asked Konan apathetically.

"They are two of my subordinates and friends that I have made on my travels." Anwered the blonde.

"W-What?" sputtered Rin.

"Tell me everything…" ordered Pein.

"I'll do better, here, read this." Said the blonde, handing a medium sized booklet to Pein.

"What is this?"

"I detailed everything about the group, including jutsu, kekei genkei, personalities, rank and fighting styles." Said the blonde.

Rin and Konan failed to suppress their curiosity and found themselves looking over their leader's shoulders. Pein skimmed through the booklet for 5 minutes, raising an eyebrow every now and then.

**_1_**

**_Name: _**_Kaguya Kimimaro_

**_Age: _**_10_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Alias: _**_The Dead Bone Spear_

**_Rank: _**_S_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_Dead Bone Pulse_

**_Afffinity: _**_Earth Element_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_SS_

**_Taijutsu: _**_S_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_B_

**_Genjutsu: _**_C_

**_Info: _**_By far the strongest ninja to ever hail from the Kaguya clan, close combat taboe against this opponent. Strong, borderline indestructible body and will, will never stop fighting no matter the level of damage sustained._

**_2_**

**_Name: _**_Guren_

**_Age: _**_16_

**_Sex: _**_Female_

**_Alias: _**_TheCrystal Princess_

**_Rank: _**_S_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_Crystal Release_

**_Affinity: _**_N/A_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_S_

**_Taijutsu: _**_S_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_S_

**_Genjutsu: _**_C_

**_Info: _**_Do not engage if possible, bloodline enables user to excel in all levels of combat-close, mid, and long range, it does not make a difference to the user. Uses crystal armor to exponentially enhance both attack and deffence when engaged in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu battle. Crystals almost indestructible. Able to form all manner of crystal weapons, including swords for Kenjutsu. High aptitude for battle strategy._

**_3_**

**_Name: _**_Momochi Yuki Haku_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Age: _**_10_

**_Alias: _**_Sub-Zero_

**_Rank: _**_S_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_Ice Release_

**_Affinity: _**_Water; Wind_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_S_

**_Taijutsu: B_**

**_Ninjutsu: _**_S_

**_Genjutsu: _**_B_

**_Medical Ninjutsu: _**_A_

**_Info: _**_Incredible speed and transportation via technique called 'Demonic Ice Mirrors'. Excels in mid range battle but no slouch in Kenjutsu (able to form ice swords with bloodline). Mastery of two elements, wind and water and master of the sub-element Hyoton no jutsu._

**_4_**

**_Name: _**_Momochi Zabuza_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Age: _**_27_

**_Alias: _**_Demon Of The Mist_

**_Rank: _**_S_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Water_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_SS_

**_Taijutsu: _**_A_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_S_

**_Genjutsu: _**_B_

**_Info: _**_Master of the Silent Homicide Sword Technique. Proficient in water jutsu but able to enhance kenjutsu with fire, wind, and lightning jutsu ( Kubikiribocho modified, able to store elemental chakra and use it to advance user's Kenjutsu. Sword also able to absorb opponents elemental chakra during battle and use it against opponent.) High aptitude for battle strategy._

**_5_**

**_Name: _**_Fuka_

**_Age: _**_N/A_

**_Sex: _**_Female_

**_Alias: _**_The Vampire Of The Elements_

**_Rank: _**_S_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_B_

**_Taijutsu: _**_A_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_SS_

**_Genjutsu: _**_B_

**_Info: _**_Initially able to use all five natural elements, now has FULL mastery over all five elements._

**_6_**

**_Name: _**_Ranmaro_

**_Age: _**_7_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Alias: _**_Fuingan no Ranmaro_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_Fuingan (doujutsu)_

**_Affinity: _**_Lightning, Water_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_S_

**_Taijutsu: _**_A_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_S_

**_Genjutsu: _**_S_

**_Info: _**_Wielder of the 'Lightning Fang Dual Swords'.Doujutsu enables user to disrupt functioning of other doujutsu, user has 355 degree vision and able to see through objects up to a distance of 6.5 miles (still improving). Doujutsu also grants user genjutsu and illusion ability rivaling those of an advanced sharingan. Individual has godly lightning affinity further enhanced by the Lightning Fang Dual Swords. Has developed secondary water affinity through training with the purpose of learning all the mandatory water techniques of 'The Legendary Seven Swordsman Of The Mist' by insistence of Momochi Zabuza. By all means a genious prodigy with S classs abilities but ranked lower for lack of experience. Uses 'Static Oscillations no Jutsu' to enhance speed and strength in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Only weakness is that jutsu does not prevent damage to user should opponent land successful counter attack)._

**_7_**

**_Name: _**_Yukimaru_

**_Age: _**_7_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Alias: _**_N/A_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Water_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_S_

**_Taijutsu: _**_B_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_S_

**_Genjutsu: _**_A_

**_Info: _**_Wielder of 'The Sword Of Thunder God' (Raijin). Has strong affinity for genjutsu, suspected to be genetic. Trained in Kiri's swordsmanship style, kenjutsu further enhanced by The Sword Of Thunder God, inndivisual has created a forbidden jutsu, fusing his water affinity with the Raijin to create a bastardised but powerfull version of the storm release. A genious prodigy also ranked lower by virtue of inexperience. Able to create water from the atmosphere itself and able to subdue bijuu with his chakra, ability tested and proven to be genetic._

**_8_**

**_Name: _**_Fudo_

**_Age: _**_27_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Alias: _**_The Tank_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Earth_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_A_

**_Taijutsu: _**_S_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_A_

**_Genjutsu: _**_C_

**_Info: _**_Excels in close combat, taijutsu enhanced by Earth Release: Diamond Skin Technique. Has large variety of doton jutsu of all levels ,from E and S rank jutsu. _

**_9_**

**_Name: _**_Fuen_

**_Age: _**_28_

**_Sex: _**_Female_

**_Alias: _**_N/A_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Earth_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_A_

**_Taijutsu: _**_B_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_A_

**_Genjutsu: _**_S_

**_Info: _**_Genjutsu and trap master who has high aptitude for battle strategy. Proficient in earth jutsu and prefers mid to long range battle. Able to summon earth structures, traps and even poisonous insects of all sizes from 'unknown' dimension. Currently working on replicating Iwagakure's earth golem summoning jutsu. _

**_10_**

**_Name: _**_Isaribi_

**_Age: _**_10_

**_Sex: _**_Female_

**_Alias: _**_The Kaima Monster_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_Aquatic Transformation_

**_Affinity: _**_Water_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_A_

**_Taijutsu: _**_A_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_S_

**_Genjutsu: _**_C_

**_Info: _**_Able to store incredibly large amounts of water within the body and further able to create large amounts of water from body liquids should stores be depleted. Able to trap opponents in lake size water bubble and defeat opponents with Dance Of The Water Monster fighting style. Weak against lightning style._

**_11_**

**_Name: _**_Fuma Sasame_

**_Age: _**_9_

**_Sex: _**_Female_

**_Alias: _**_N/A_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Fire_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_A_

**_Taijutsu: _**_A_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_B_

**_Genjutsu: _**_C_

**_Clan Forbidden Jutsu: _**_S_

**_Info: _**_Mastered all the Fuma Clan Kinjutsu in record time. Excels in Kenjutsu and able to wield all manner of weapons efficiently._

**_12_**

**_Name: _**_Gozu and Meizu_

**_Age: _**_16_

**_Sex: _**_Male_

**_Alias: _**_Demon Brothers_

**_Rank: _**_A_

**_Bloodline Limit: _**_N/A_

**_Affinity: _**_Water_

**_Genjutsu: _**_A_

**_Kenjutsu: _**_A_

**_Taijutsu: _**_B_

**_Ninjutsu: _**_A_

**_Info:_**_ Low A class ninja individually but capable of holding off a low S class ninja through undisputed and well co-ordinated team work. Mastered all Amegakure Secrete Jutsu. Poison specialists, torture and interrogation specialists. _

"Are these records accurate? And why did you teach the Demon Brothers Ame secrete jutsu?" asked Pein.

"I sent the demon brothers on a long term mission about a year ago, the mission is an important and delicate one, I needed them to have a trump card to handle any dangers they might encounter, and yes, those records are accurate."

"That does not explain why you had to teach them our country's secrete jutsu Naru chan." Stated Konan.

"Actually it does in a way, I already told you that those people are my subordinates and friends, they are going to be joining the rebellion against Hanzo. After Hanzo has been defeated, they have agreed to join the Amegakure Shinobi Corps. Onii Sama, Onee sama, those people are a big part of the bright future of Amegakure." Explained the blonde neutrally, hoping Pein doesn't notice his fear. He was aware of course of what he had, he had made a big, critical decision without the consent of his superiors, he was definitely going to get a heavy punishment for this.

Konan and Rin kept taking glances at Pein nervously, hoping Pein didn't try to kill the blonde, in which case they would have no choice but to intervene and risk broken bones curtesy of the leader's **_Heavenly Subjucation_**.

"For you to have gathered such powerfull allies in such a short amount of time is impressive even by your standards, I knew I made the right decision by choosing you as my heir." Said Pein.

"W-what, y-you're not going to punish me?" sputtered the blonde.

Konan and Rin, while releaved that Pein wasn't going to kill their Naru chan/Naru kun, still couldn't help it but share the same confused thoughts as the blonde.

"Of course not, Naruto, the fact of the matter is that I do not know how long I have to live, I am not in good health. I doubt I will live long enough to realize my dreams and ambitions."

"Pein, you shouldn't think like that! I'm sure that…"

"No Konan, we are not children anymore, we have to face the reality." Cut in Pein.

"P-Nagato…" trailed off Konan.

_'This is all my fault, if I had not been captured, If only I was stronger, Yahiko would still be alive and Nagato would still be in good health. Why is everything I do always not enough?' _thought Konan with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto has proven himself a worthy heir. Naruto, I want you to take my eyes when my time comes."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The silence in the room was defeaning, Rin had wisely chosen to stay out of this one. She was sad that her master, who had given her a new reason to live only had probably only a decade left to live, and she was angry at herself for failing to find a way to help him, but no words she could say would lift the burden off of his shoulders. It was best she just kept her frustrations to herself.

"I will not take your eyes Onii sama, it will not be necessary." Anwered the blonde neutrally.

"I was not asking you, it is my will, I have already discussed this with Rin, she will conduct the procedure when the time comes." Explained the God realm, showing the blonde that it was not a request but infact an order from his leader.

"I already knew that it was an order, but I've been meaning to show you my gratitude for everything that you have done for me for a long time now, I have a gift for you, very soon from now, it shall be delivered, for now, why don't you tell me what your affiliation is to Uchiha Madara?" asked the blonde, trying to deflect the conversation from his brother's rinnegan.

"Gifts are not going to change anything,why.."

"This one will, trust me Onii sama." Cut in the blonde.

"…."

"…"

"Hn, have it your way than, though it will not change anything, you still do not have a choice in this matter. Now what do you want to know about Madara?" asked the god realm.

"Is Madara the true Leader of Akatsuki?" asked Naruto bluntly.

"Yes and No." said Pein.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a partnership between the two of us." Explained Pein.

"But….?" asked naruto, probing for a more detailed explanation.

"To simplify it, I would say that he has approximately 60% control of the organization as opposed to my 40%." Said Pein, using numeric figures to summarise the otherwise long winded explanation.

"I see, do the other members know about him and why does he have that much control, is he stronger than you?" asked the blonde curiously, his mind already forming plans to subdue or otherwise eliminate the bastard Uchiha.

"No, the only members who know that are not present here are Zetsu and Itachi." Explained Pein

"Itachi, then, does that mean that Itachi is his apprentice?" asked the blonde curiously.

'_Naru chan, what incredible deduction skills, your eyesight is clearer than any doujutsu in this world, you really are amazing.' _Thought Konan.

"Yes he is." Was all Pein said, not surprised the blonde was so quick to deduce that, otherwise he wouldn't have chosen him as his successor.

"Is Madara more powerful than you are, you still have not answered that question?" asked the blonde, giving his Onii sama an inquisitive stare.

"No he is not, I am not joking when I say that I am the God Of Peace, but…" trailed off the Neo Rokudo Sannin.

"But what?"

"He knows my secrete, about my condition."

"W-what!" asked the blonde, his eyes wide in disbelief.

_'If he knows about that, then that means he could kill Onii sama anytime he wants to!' _Thought the blonde, his mind racing a million miles per second, trying to comprehend the situation and make fiuture plans at the same time.

'_No, there is no need to panic, I'm going to heal Onii sama anyway, I just have to figure out a way for us to keep it a secrete for as long as possible, until onii sama can get used to his new body, and until we can decipher what exactly Madara's intentions are.' _Thought the blonde, schooling his features into his usual blank expression.

"I see, do not worry Onii sama, I will come up with a plan to take care of him should he cause any further problems. Anyway since Zetsu and Itachi know about him, does that mean that he was the one that recruited those two?" asked the blonde, Itachi was obvious, he just wanted to know about Zetsu, whether he was loyal to Pein Onii sama or Madara.

"Hai, the two of them are his recruits, He was also the one that pointed us towards Kisame and suggested that he and Itachi be partners." Explained Pein patiently, knowing that if he did not answer everything now than Naruto would undoubtedly come and nag him about it later, besides, he wanted his successor to be as well informed as possible.

"I see, that is all for now, I am going to need some time to think, I also need some rest, is my old bedroom still available?" asked the Blonde.

"Not so fast, you have yet to explain how you came into possession of those transportation jutsu you used against Madara, an explanation would be appreciated." requested Pein, though everyone in the room knew that it was actually an order.

"Hai Onii sama. I created those techniques, believe it or not, those jutsu were inspired by the mechanics behind the creation of a storage scroll." Explained Naruto, stifling a chuckle at his family's surprised expressions.

"I-I don't understand Naru Kun, I was watching that-small skirmish you had with Madara, I do not see how something like that can be related to a storage scroll?" asked Rin curiously.

Naruto sighed, why did they have to be so curious about everything, he just wanted to go to bed damnit, he had a lot on his mind to think about.

"I don't have all day Naruto, speak up now." ordered the God realm.

"Hai Hai! I was attempting to create a jutsu where I could seal items away without a storage medium, in other words, without using a scroll."

"Is that even possible Naru chan?" asked Konan, unable to hide both her curiosity and confusion.

"Yes and No. You see, there is a reason why storage scrolls are so expensive, of course storage scrolls have become so generic nowadays that even genin can make their own scrolls by simply copying the sealing array either from a sealing arts book or another already made scroll, but most people, including the so called sealing masters of today have no idea just how difficult it must have been for the original creator of the technique. Books nowadays label the storage scroll as a low level and _easy _sealing technique, but that is so far away from the truth." Said the blonde, pausing intentionally to give his leader time to digest the small bit of information.

"Continue…." Instructed Pein.

"The scroll is used as a double door way to and fro a small dimension that is created by channeling chakra into the sealing array, I intended to create this dimensional pocket by substituting the sealing array with hand seals. I succeeded and failed in my attempts." Said the blonde.

"What is that supposed to mean Naru Kun?" asked Rin.

"I succeeded in created the dimensional pocket without the sealing array, in other words without the sealing scroll , but there were unintended side effects.…"

"What kind of side effects?" asked the Akatsuki figurehead.

"Without the scroll to act as both the entrance and the exit to this pocket, I was unable to use this pocket to store items because it was left with two openings, these openings in a way act as the entrance and an exit to the dimensional pocket ….."

"And these openings are the voids left behind as a result of the absence of the sufficient matter required to block the doorways, namely, a sealing scroll. Hmm,,,I see, so you modified this failed storage jutsu by bending the space within this dimensional pocket in order to manifest the _exit _void at a location of your choosing , you then transport yourself through the _entrance_ to that location almost if not instantly. This is how you transport yourself, but it seems to me that the jutsu where you transport an opponent's jutsu should be more difficult in terms of space manipulation. " Cut in Pein, catching on quickly to the blondes explanation.

_'Pein sama was able to instantly comprehend so much of the jutsu after only that brief introduction, but..Naru chan, what is even more impressive is the fact that you were able to create such a complex technique. There is nothing more I could teach you at this point, you have certainly surpassed me, you might even surpass Pein sama some day.' _Thought the angel of ame.

'_Wow, Naru Kun, you're amazing, I was right in choosing you as my future mate after all." _Thought a certain Inu girl.

"Hai, the **_double edged pocket _**is more difficult in terms of space manipulation as it requires me to manipulate the location of both the _entrance _and the_ exit _simultaneously, but the **_jumping shadow devil _**is still overall the more difficult and more complex technique." Explaned the Blonde, completely confusing Rin and to a significant but lesser extent, Konan.

"I suspected as much, it is because of the time manipulation mechanism of the technique isn't it?" asked Pein.

"Wait, what do mean by that Pein sama?"asked Konan, cutting off Naruto before he could reply.

"Think about it Konan, if the jutsu were only space manipulation, then it would have taken at least a few seconds for Naruto to transport either himself or Madara's Amateresu from the one location to the other, yet he was able to pull it off in an instant, this is no doubt possible by virtue of time manipulation." Explained Pein.

"Onii sama is correct, think about it this way Onee sama, one can store an item set to expire in a few weeks for possibly over 10 years in a storage scroll without the item expiring, by virtue of this fact, than one can safely conclude that creating a storage scroll requires both space and time manipulation. The storage pocket slows down time significantly in order to protect food or whatever item from decay. In order to transport myself instantaneously, I used this time manipulation to convert this slow-down effect of time into a time-speedup. The result is that now I can travel faster than the speed of light within this pocket, that is why I can transport myself or any other jutsu instantaneously." Explained the blond.

"Wow Naru Kun, look at you, I can't believe how much you've grown in such a short time, now I know for sure I can count on you to watch my _back_, not that I doubted I could anyway." Said Rin seductively, the result being that no one was sure what she was refering to exactly simply because of the way she said it.

"Ahh..arigatou Rin chan, ehehe.." replied the blonde nervously under the Inuzuka's predatory gaze. Konan had to consciously stop herself from outright assaulting the sexy Inuzuka, something that only Rin did not fail to notice.

'_Gomenassai Angel sama, but Naru kun has too much love in his heart for one woman, It would be selfish of you to try and keep him all to yourself. Besides, I'm doing this for you too, you seem confused about your feelings for him, I doubt you're even consciously aware of the true nature of your feelings for him, it is my duty as your friend and rival for his love to push you to your limits, so that maybe you can accept your feelings for him before some whore swoops in and steals him from us.' _Thought Rin.

"Still, travelling at those speeds should not be possible, your body would break down from the pressure." Said Pein.

"Hai, that is why I said that this technique was more complex than the **_double edged pocket no jutsu_**, but I found a way around that."

"How is that possible?" asked Pein curiously.

"Fuinjutsu has its perks, I create a technique called **_sealing arts: matter composition_** specifically to counter that side effect. The seal essentially draws upon my life chakra and creates a chakra shield around each and every single cell in my body, this chakra shield protects me from the adverse effects of light speed travelling, furthermore, I set up the jutsu to activate automatically whenever I use the **_jumping shadow devil_** so that I would not have to concentrate on two jutsu at the same time." Explained Naruto.

_'Naruto, I can't help but be proud of you, I have never believed in our dreams and ambitions as much as I have since I have met you, not even when Yahiko was still alive. I could not have in my wildest dreams have asked for better disciple.' _Thought Pein, though those words absolutely refused to leave his lips and even vowed to never do so no matter what.

"Hn, you've done well for yourself Naruto, that will be all for now." Said Pein.

"Arigatou Onii sama, I'm kinda tired though, and I need to ponder on a few things, can I be excused?"

"Yes, we'll speak again tomorrow." Answered Pein.

"Wait Naru chan, it is your tenth birthday tomorrow, what do you want to do?" asked Konan, she knew she probably sounded ridiculous for worrying about that when there are obviously bigger issues to confront right now, but she wanted to give him as much of a childhood as possible. She herself never had one and didn't want him to go completely without one.

"Ehehe, you know I kinda forgot about that, maybe we could do some fishing, and you know, have a picnic or something?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh-okay than, me and Rin will prepair everything, right, Rin?" asked Konan happily. She had worried he would say he was too old to do stuff like that anymore, she just wanted to spend some quality time with him, like a family.

"Of course Konan sama, don't worry Naru Kun, me and Konan sama will make sure you have the best time of your life." Purred Rin, licking her lips sensually, almost blowing the blonde away with a massive nosebleed with all the _unholy_ images filtering through his head.

"Eh…hai, arigatou Rin chan, Onee sama." Said the blonde, making a quick escape just before releasing a small trickle of blood through his nose.

"Hn…what do you think he is up to?" asked Pein.

"I don't know, but I trust Naru Kun, whatever it is that he is planning is probably something amazing though, he's just that kind of guy." Said Rin cheerfully.

"Hn….."

_PRESENT TIME_

"Phew! That's it, how do you feel Onii-sama?" asked the blonde.

_'Damn, he looks younger then what he's supposed to look by at least five years, he looks 19 instead of 24, I hope he doesn't mind too much, I think I overdid it, hope Onii-sama doesn't mind too much.'_Thought Naruto nervously.

"N-Nagato, y-you look so young, how do you feel? c- can you stand up?" asked Konan, holding her hand up to lift him up.

"I feel great, I think I can do it…" said Nagato in a very soft voice, as opposed to his usual deep and rough voice, standing up with the help of his closest friend before walking around the room, testing his legs out.

"How does it feel to be able to walk again Nagato-sama?" asked Rin, a happy smirk on her face.

"It feels…amazing, I never once thought I would feel like this again, thank you, otouto!" said Nagato

"Heh, it was nothing Onii-sama, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Replied the blonde, scratching the back of his head in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

'_Perhaps now I can finally master the six paths, all I need is training now.'_

"Six months from now, I will deliver devine judgement to Hanzo and his followers, until than, I am going to be training my body to regain the physical requirements for the life of a ninja, furthermore, I am going to master the six paths, Naruto, Konan, Rin, your help would be appreciated." Said Nagato, every word coming out of his mouth feeling strange with his now much softer, teen voice.

"Hai Nagato/Nagato sama/Nagato nii sama!" replied the trio, knowing that that was as close as the rinnegan wielder has ever gone to asking for help.

_6 MONTHS LATER_

**_OUTSKIRTS OF AMEGAKURE NO SAITO_**

"I guess today is the day we meet Naruto sama's family, huh Zabuza?" asked Fudo.

"Don't act like you're not curious yourself Fudo, acting tough only makes you look weak." Chastised Zabuza hypocritically.

"What did you say, you bastard?" asked Fudo, activating his **_Earth Release: Diamond Skin Technique._**

"You heard me fool!" said Zabuza, grabbing the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Oh stop acting like undignified mongrels you two, why can't you just accept that you're friends, we all know that you enjoy each others company." Lectured Fuen elegantly, almost hiding her face behind her sleeve.

The rest of team shadow laughed at that, amused by the duo's protests about not being friends and hating each other's guts. It may have sounded strange, considering that they were a few minutes away from going into war, but they were all happy at the moment. Not only would they meet Naruto sama's family, but soon, they would all be joining the Ame corps, finally, a place where they could belong and build homes, where they could go shopping or just hang out without watching over their shoulders for anyone following them, without having to constantly hide their identities. They could finally have some small semblance of peace, after the brutal war of course.

Their moment of peace was cut short as a Naruto and Rin appeared in mid air through the blonde's **_Jumping Shadow Devil Technique_**, not wasting time, the blonde blazes through a small chain of hand seals.

"**Wood Element: Four Pillar Stage"**

Announced the blonde, growing a wooden 1.5 meter high stage in front of the army of 10000 shinobi, team shadow included, allowing the Inuzuka and Namikaze to stand above the army.

"Its devil sama!" "Shadow sama!" "Inu sama!" were the cheers of Lord Pein's worshipers and followers.

"You know, I never once took the brat seriously when he said that this Pein guy was god, but now, I cant help but wonder, everyone in the rebellion seems to genuinely believe that he really is god." Thought Zabuza out loud.

"Naruto sama would never mislead us intentionally, there must be a good reason for everyone to have such faith in Naruto sama's onii sama." Said Guren.

"I agree with her, let us wait and see." Said Fuka, everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few minutes of cheering a multitude of papers gathered together on the stage slowly to form a human form from the bottom going up, first forming the feet, then the legs, torso and then finally the face, resulting in similar but louder cheers of the same nature as earlier.

"Our Angel has come to save us from Hanzo's tyranny!" screamed one of the men in the rebellion, resulting in even louder cheers from the fanatics/worshippers.

"She…she's so beautifull!" said Fuka out loud, shocking everyone from team shadow, Fuka did NOT call anyone beautiful besides herself, never! As a result, Ranmaro activated his Doujutsu, Isaribi prepaired hand seals for a water bullet, Guren her crystal armor, Fuen prepaired to summon one of her elaborate earth style traps from another dimension, Fudo activated his diamond skin, Haku manifested multiple ice senbons between his fingers, Kimimaro produced two bone swords from his arms, Yukimaru activated the Raijin, Zabuza and Sasame both had their Zanpakuto's on Fuka's neck and last but not least, Fuka sweat dropped.

"What the hell are you ugly fools doing?" asked the flabbergasted Fuka.

"Guys, its not an imposter, its really her." Said Ranmaro in a slightly surprised voice, it was hard to believe but he had yet to meet anyone who could fool his _Fuingan,_ so this had to be the real her.

"Yeah, has your ugliness disease spread to your brains too, it is such a blessing that I have attained immunity." Said Fuka.

"Hmm, yeah its definitely her guys, I guess we overeacted." Said Sasame apologetically.

_'What are they doing?' _thought Naruto, looking down at the scene.

Konan, deciding to let Naruto deal with his former surbordinates if necessary levitated herself, dispersing her legs to form large paper wings on her back, taking the form of an Angel. This served as a signal as everyone immediately fell silent and waited for _Angel sama _to deliver _Kami sama's _message. Team shadow, realizing how out of place they looked quickly recomposed themselves, watching the current events in awe.

_'So that's his sister, and what the hell happened to her legs?' _Though Zabuza.

_'I never thought I would meet someone that could match or even surpass my beauty'. _Thought Fuka.

'_Wow, she looks like an Angel!' _thought Sasame and Isaribi.

'_So that is the Angel Of Ame?' _thought Haku

By now there was complete silence in the Amegakure rebellion camp, everyone waiting anxiously for their angel to relay their god's message.

"What is faith? What is courage? What is strength? And what is belief? Mina san, today I bring a most important message from our god for your ears and yours only…." Said Konan, taking a small breath before contuining. The silence was deafening, everyone waiting for her to continue in barely contained excitement.

"Faith is the ability to comprehend and believe in something greater and above one's self, something that has yet to be seen or proven. There is a saying in this hateful and ignorant world that _to see is to believe…._but here I am with you, you who have yet to see our god and yet you have not forsaken your faith in him, the faith that he will deliver us from the so called undisputable Salamander's tyranny and lead us into a better and brighter future, a world of peace…." Said the Angel of Ame before she was interrupted by the loud cheers from her _audience._

Seemingly not bothered at all by the interruption, Konan waited patiently for her subordinates to calm down before continuing where she left off 55 seconds ago.

"We have lost many of our beloved comrades to this unforgiving war over the years, some have lost children, some have lost spouses and some have lost parents, our faith has been tested over and over again, we have suffered, indured and struggled against unfavourable odds…the resolve to stand up and fight for a greater course even against all these odds, that is the power of our courage. ….." the Angel of Ame once again is silenced by the rockus made by the crowd. After waiting for 65 seconds this time, she decides it is time to conclude her passionate speech.

"The Salamander is the darkness, he represents a world without light where the flowerers of hope wither and die, but it ends here today. Our god has sent me here today to rally the troops and rely an important message, he said to tell his loyal followers that The God Of Peace shall personally deliver divine judgement to our oppressor, Mina san, let me present to you our god, Lord Pein!" said Konan dramatically, almost immediately afterwards a rip opens up in the sky in the shape resembling a slit throat, revealing a medium height man with spikey orange hair wearing the standard akatsuki outfit. The man has numerous piercings through his nose, ears and on his chin just below his lips. As if his manner of appearance wasn't awe inspiring enough, the man further goes on to walk out of the dark portal and literally walks on the air itself.

_'This is the first time I've seen it, so this is the **Ninpo:** **Kire Nodo No Jutsu** (Ninja Art: Cut Throat Technique) that Naru Kun told me about, the jutsu that the Rikudo Sannin used to traverse through both the physical and the spirit world,' _Thought Rin, staring in awe at the black abyss.

_'By releasing and compressing a steady stream of chakra under his feet, Nii sama can create small, invisible platforms under his feet, giving him the abilty to walk on the air itself, kinda like invisible stepping stones. Heh, it looks like Onii sama has finally mastered the Deva Paths Gravity Manipulation, Onii sama, I can see why you would consider yourself a god, it is a truly fitting moniker. I wonder if I will ever surpass you.' _Thought Naruto wissfully.

'_Hmm…it seems like team shadow have finally come to comprehend if but a little bit of Onii sama's power'. _Thought young Naruto, reseisting the urge to giggle like a school girl at his comrades gobsmacked expressions.

'_Y-You've got to be kidding me! Th-That's the legendary rinnegan! Is this why the brat was so tight lipped about his siblings!' _Thought Zabuza with fish eyed facial features.

'S-Sugoi! So that's Naruto sama's onii sama.' Were the thoughts of Fuma Sasame, the rest of shadow thinking along the same lines.

The silence in the crowd was deafening, with the exception of the commanders from all the different Rebellion hideouts scattered around Ame, no one else had seen the so called god, until now all they had was the word of their commanders and of course the angel herself.

After basking in his follower's awe and admiration for a total of five minutes, the god realm glided down to the wooden stage, some of the ninja standing in the front took steps back in fear and respect for their god, to say they were intimidated was an understatement. Some of them flinched in fear when his emotion deficient eyes met theirs. Preparing himself to rally his troops, the god realm lifted both his hands towards the heavens, and almost immediately the heavy rain stopped, the clouds departed, and the sun became as visible and bright as one would expect from fire or earth country.

"….."

"…."

"…."

"…."

If a single rain drop fell from the sky at that moment, one would have been able to hear the sound when it hit the earth, such was the silence in the rebellion camp after the display one from the rebellion could and would only acknowledge as absolute proof of the work of a true god.

"HOORAY TO PEIN SAMA!" shouted a young teenager from the rebellion.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"HOORAY TO PEIN SAMA!"

"PEIN SAMA!"

"PAIN SAMA!"

"PAIN SAMA!"

And just like that the rest of the rebellion chanted and sang words of praise to their Lord. Some of them were crying tears of joy to know their unyielding faith had not been in vain, that all their efforts, all their struggles and all the ridicule and scorn they had endured from the _non believers_ would finally be justified. They were happy and excited to see their god finally answering their prayers.

Pein looked at his people with his normal stoic expression, but just because his face showed none of his feelings, that did not mean he was not feeling anything at this moment because truthfully, he was feeling a lot of positive emotions at this moment. He felt pride, pride because of his peoples strength of character, to have overcome all they had been through to get to this point, yes, he was proud of his people. Confidence, confidence because of his people unwavering faith in him, faith in his goals, faith in his methods, and faith in his abilities, yes, he would never disappoint them, he would fight the demons of makai if he had to, as long as it meant their salvation.

"My people.." said Pein, the rebellion had silenced themselves as soon as they saw his lips moving.

"Someone once told me that he was ashamed of our people because our country is a coward, that the rain is the tears of all the suffering and pain that has befell our country, this man told me that our country has done nothing to defend itself and instead chooses to cower in fear and cry like a little child…." said Pein, pausing shortly to give his people a chance to digest the information..

"This man was at the time my best friend and someone I looked up to as a big brother, at the time I couldn't help but be ashamed of myself, because like he said, I was too a child that could do nothing for himself or his people, a child who could do nothing but cry, I was truly pathetic." Said Pein, once again pausing for effect.

At this point he had everyone rapt in attention, listen intently and struggling to believe their god had been like that, even though the words were coming directly from his mouth.

"But…even a naïve and ignorant child will grow up and mature when they are confronted with unbearable pain. When that child is forced to watch his parents get killed in front of his eyes, when the tormentor of his people slaughters his friends and comrades, when he has to watch his people endure through unspeakable horrors, when that child is confronted by such atrocities, that child will come to comprehend true pain. .." said Pein, waiting only a few seconds before continuing where he left off.

"When that child has come to feel pain, to know pain, and to understand pain, than the child will seek to end that pain and suffering, that child will try to find a way to end the conflict and war amongst his people, he will try to bring peace to his people because the pain created by war is unbearable, that child will rise to become something greater than he once was, something beyond human comprehension, he will see and understand things that otherwise normal humans cannot understand, through pain and suffering, that child will become a god. I am the fulfillment and the legacy of that prophesy, I am that child that has evolved beyond human and become a god through my pain and suffering, I am PEIN, THE GOD OF PEACE!" said Pein

**_~CROWD CHEERS~_**

"PEIN SAMA!"

""PEIN SAMA!"

"PEIN SAMA!"

Pein closed his eyes and basked in the praise and worship from his people for a few minutes before he signaled for silence.

"If they should persecute the master,than what more to the master's servants? You have all suffered mainly because of your allegiance to me, as such you have felt a similar kind of pain to my own, as a result, you have come to an understanding of the true meaning of pain and thus, you are the chosen ones that will, along side me, bring peace and prosperity to our country!" Another round of cheers ensured, temporarily disrupting the god realm's speech.

'_This guy came out of that scary rip in the sky, walked on the air, and then turned a heavily rainy day into a bright sunny day? I don't even want to imagine what he can do in an actual battle. Maybe Naruto sama wasn't joking about his onii sama being a god after all." _Thought Guren, the rest of team shadow also thinking along the same lines.

After signaling for silence one more time, Pein decided to get things moving fast. He had no doubt in his mind that Hanzo was on high alert now after he stopped the rain, he didn't want his troops to be caught off guard by a possible ambush.

"Now, I want you to assemble into your formations immediately!" ordered Pein, and just like that the whole rebellion, with the exception for team shadow separated into four man teams with practiced grace and co-ordination.

"Assimilate into the inner and outer formations!" ordered the orange haired god. And just like that the troops separated into two main groups of 4 man cells.

"Now, the inner formation, you will surround the Amegakure no Saito and conceale yourselves, you are NOT to enter the village itself, we are placing the village under forced lockdown. Eliminate any ninja that try to escape the village, do not kill any civilians that try to escape, simply capture and detain them." Ordered the god of peace.

"U-um e-excuse m-me P-Pein S-sama, but how will we k-know if t-they are truly civilians? W-what if t-they are ninja in disguise?" asked a one his followers, almost fainting just from the fear of question his _God's _will.

"I was getting to that. Rin!" said Pein authoratively.

"Hai Pein Sama" saluted Rin, who now wears a scratched Ame forehead protected across her forehead instead of her former konoha one.

**"Tajuu Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Wolf Clan!" **said Rin after blazing through a few and hand seals, creating as many 2501 puffs of smoke.

"It has been quite a while mistress, I take it that the time has finally come." Said a female voice from the cloud of smoke closest to Rin. When the smoke clears to reveal a dark grey, human sized wolf with a kind but powerfull aura

"Hai Atsuki chan, no time for pleasantries this time around so ill move on straight to business, there are approximately 2500 four man teams in the army, I need you to order your breathren to join the cells as we agreed they would, their senses of smell and hearing will be vital in identifying the enemy and any imposters." Explain Rin.

"Hai mistress, Mina san, spread out!" barked the wolf clan head mistress. And immediately wolves of different colours, all dark courlours, from black with dark grey patches and vice versa, to even dark blue and dark green jumped straight into action, spreading themselves amongst the troops, changing the team composition from four man to 5 man troops.

"Differentiating between imposters and actual civilians should not be a problem anymore. Zabuza, Haku, Guren, and Kimimaro…!" called out Pein authoratively.

"H-Hai P-Pein sama!" stuttured the four members of team shadow, havingnot expected to be addressed directly by the God of Ame, someone stronger than Naruto sama, by his own testimony.

"You are four of the strongest in the rebellion forces, I want you to separate the inner formation into four main platoons, these platoons will take position at roughly the four cardinal points around Amegakure and than spread out from those points, each point will be under the leadership of one of you. Zabuza will take north, Kimimaro south, Haku east, and Guren west. Make sure no one leaves the village by foot or air, Is that clear!" said Pein, fully excecising his authority as leader.

"H-Hai Pein Sama!" saluted the four before they jumped straight into action in organizing their now subordinates.

"U-um, Pein sama, what about the rest of us, and what is the purpose of the outer formation?" asked Fuka curiously. It was confusing to everyone, if the _inner_ formation was meant to be guarding the _outside_ of the village, what was the _outer _formation meant to be doing.

"Yes about that, the outer formation is going to be patrolling the borders of the whole country as a whole, I do not want anyone entering or leaving the country until I have ceased control of the village. Fuka, Ranmaro, Yukimaro, and Isaribi, the four of you are sensor types, similarly, you will lead the outer formation along the borders and take point on the four cardinal points of the country and then you will spread out from there. Ranmaro will take north, Yukimaru south, Isaribi east, Sasame, you may join Isaribi,and Fuka will take the west, are we clear?" asked Pein rhetorically.

"Hai Pein sama!" chorused the four shinobi before jumping into action.

_15 MINUTES LATER_

"Alright, the time has come, you all know what you have to do!."

"Wait Pein sama!" guren blurted out before blushing in imbarassment at being unable to hold in her outspoken nature.

"What is it Guren, we do not have all day!"

"Um..i don't mean to question your judgement or anything, but who is going to do the actual fighting against Hanzo and his men? Half the troops are patrolling the borders and the other half are waiting to ambush escapees from the village, who is actually going to be fighting Hanzo's 15000 thousand ninja army, and what is Fuen and Fudo going to be doing in the war,? I couldn't help but notice that you haven't assigned them any responsibilities in the war?" questioned Guren nervously.

"I, Shadow Devil (naruto) and Angel will take care of Hanzo and his men, this is so that there are no more deaths amongst my people in this war, Fuen and Fudo have their own mission to take care of that Devil assigned to them." Explained the god realm.

"Oh-okay, I understand." Anwered Guren.

"Good, you all know what you have to do, SPEAD OUT!" ordered Pein, and just like that everyone disappeared via silent shunshuin, leaving only Pein's god realm, Rin, Naruto, konan, Fudo and Fuen to remain behind.

"Rin, you will be coming with me, stay close to Preta, I will be replenishing your depleted reserves with the chakra that I absorb from the enemy, also I want you to take care of Hanzo's elite guard when I face him."

"Hai Pein sama!" answered Rin with barely contained excitement.

_'Now I can finally test my newest jutsu, hopefully all those experiments I had to put myself through were not for nothing, I have to prove my worth to Pein sama.'_ Thought the Inuzuka beauty.

Her thoughts however were interupted by the appearance of five men from the black abyss that had yet to disappear since it appeared, all of them standing next to the god realm. The one on the far right is bald headed with three faces, two on each side of the head, all with different facial expressions and the rinnegan eyes.. He also has numerous piercings on his face and is clothed in the standard Akaysuki cloak, same as the god realm, someone Rin immediately identified as the Asura Path.

On Asura's left hand side is the Animal Path, a man with a long, loose ponytail and a long bang framing the right side of his face. This man is also dressed in the standard Akatsuki outfit and has orange hair and the rinnegan eyes coupled with numerous metal piercings.

Next to Animal is the God realm and on his left is the Naraka Path, a tall, stocky man with a spikey mop of orange hair and a serious, almost angry facial expression. He also has 3 spiked metal piercings on each ear, a circular stud on the bridge of his nose and a diagonal row of studs on each of his cheeks. He, like the all the other paths is dressed in the standard Akatsuki outfit.

Next to Naraka is the Preta Path, Preta is a large, bulky man with orange hair tied in a short pony tail. The Preta has numerous piercings and and the rinnegan eyes like the rest of the paths.

And last but not least the Human Path, a tall, slender man with long, loose orange hair that has two long bangs framing each side of the face with numerous piercings including a diagonal bar through its nose. Animal is also dessed in the standard Akatsuki outfit.

_'The Six Paths Of Pein, Deva with his mastery of gravity manipulation and Ying/Yang release. Preta with his Blocking Technique Absorption seal, but probably, the more dangerous of Preta's abilities is the ability to steal and use the enemy's abilities for a full two minutes with upon physical contact, **The Personified Mimicry No Jutsu.** Human, the only one of the six to have inherited Nagato's elemental manipulation jutsu and the **Soul Removal** **Technique.** Asura, with his ability to summon mechanical body parts for battle, not to mention his **Kire Nodo No Jutsu. **Animal with his ability to summon a multitude of various summons and his **Summoning Invasion Fighting Style **and Naraka, the one who has subjucated the King Of Hell to his will and can, through the Hell King, summon forth the soul devouring **Spirit Dragon** to assist him in battle. This is the true power of the sage of the six paths, to think that Nagato mastered it in only six months. Neither Hanzo nor Madara can control us anymore, and it is all thanks to you…Naru chan.' _Thought Konan.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**_1 MONTH AGO_**

_Sitting comfortably on black couches with red clouds organized to be aligned with the four cardinal points one would find the four siblings/best friends sitting in an almost empty room with konan sitting on chair representing the west and Rin on the east, Naruto south and Nagato North. _

_Nagato, a medium height nineteen year old in appearance with shoulder length fiery red hair with one bang concealing his right eye. He has numerous metalic piercings on his face with a number of metal studs protruding from his collar bone, the studs revealed due to his Akatsuki cloak being only buttoned up to his middle chest with a bare torso underneath the cloak. He is overall wearing the standard outfit of his organization._

_"Why have you called for this meeting outoto?" asked Nagato curiously._

_"So as not to waste any time, I will get straight to the point, I have figured out a way for you to use the six paths at any location in the world without you having stepped a foot outside of Amegakure no Saito, also, without the need for you to reside in high locations during the battle." Explained the blonde._

_"Impossible!" shouted Rin in surprise._

_"Naru kun, Nagato sama's link with the six paths relies on his ability to send chakra frequencies from himself to the paths and vice versa, hence the reason for him to be at a close distance with the paths and high altitudes." Explained the Inuzuka._

_Konan had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the Inuzuka's reaction._

_'Honestly, why is she still surprised by Naru chan's achievements anymore, you would think she would have learned not to underestimate him by now!' thought Konan._

_'But still, if Naru chan can really back up what he is saying, than Nagato should technically be invincible, even if his paths were to somehow be defeated, he would still have more than enough time to make new ones and send them off to battle before the enemy found the real him, that is if they could even find the real him as they wouldn't know where to look. Furthermore, finding him wouldn't guarantee victory as it would have before, Nagato is not incapacitated anymore, in fact, finding the real him would only guarantee their own deaths as his powers are stronger when used with his real body.' Thought strategically._

_"Hmmm…interesting, that would give me an excellent advantage, it would also allow me to take care of some of the more demanding missions for Akatsuki without actually leaving the village, giving me a more active role without shirking my responsibilities to Amekagure." Said Nagato in his incredibly soft voice, something none of the present party thought they could ever get used to._

_"Hai, it would also make it easier for us to hide you from Madara." Added Naruto._

_"I do not quite understand, why do you and Naru chan still insist that you should hide you from Madara? With you no longer incapacitated and with your subsequent mastery of the six paths, would it not be better to just…take care of him?" asked Konan._

_"It is not that simple Onee sama, the situation is much more delicate than it seems, firstly, given the information we have, it is almost safe to assume that Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame are more loyal to Madara than they are to Onii sama. If we are to start a conflict with Madara, the rest of the Akatsuki members would undoubtedly be dragged into it and would thus be forced to choose sides, an internal war within the organization will not benefit neither us or Madara at this stage, it would only cause chaos and delay our goals and ambitions by a great many years. Secondly, no matter how strong you are, it is never a good thing to underestimate your opponent, yes we know a lot about Madara and his abilities, but do we know everything? Are Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame his only allies or potential allies within or outside the Akatsuki?" asked the blonde rhetorically._

_"A war between so many S class ninja would almost, if not be just as big as a war between whole ninja villages, there is no way we could conseal something like that from the elemental nations, our existence would become exposed prematurely to the rest of the world. Naru kun is right, what we have to do first is earn the complete trust, respect, and loyalty of the members in the Akatsuki, this way we can isolate Madara and take care of him without hindering the development and stability of the organization." Said Rin._

_"You all bring valid points, furthermore, killing Madara is something I want to postpone for now, I will never trust him, but not even I can deny that the man has his uses, he is very useful, both because of his power, intellect and the sheer amount of information and knowledge he holds, without him, we would not have come this far in such a short time. Also, technically, Madara has not betrayed us as of yet, but we will be ready when the time comes." Said Nagato._

_"Now, Naruto, tell me more about this plan of yours that will enable the unlimited use of the paths." Ordered Nagato._

_"Hai. The first phase is for you to create at least a billion of your chakra disruption blades and than compress them into a solid sphere using your **Chibaku Tensei**. I will than inscribe a seal on your navel directly connected to the centre of your chakra system, and the counterpart to that seal to the sphere. Each one of your bodies will have a counterpart seal inscribed on their navels. The Final phase is four you to levitate the sphere and place it just outside the earth's atmosphere, similar to how the rokudo sannin used **Chibaku Tensei **to levitate the moon." Explained the blonde._

_"I assume that the secrete to this jutsu lies within the mechanics of these seals you wish to place on me and the paths?" asked Nagato curiously._

_"Hai, it is a project I have been working on for the past five months, **Sealing Arts: Chakra Frequency Amplification**. The seal essentially creates a link between you and the sphere, and the paths and the sphere respectively. This is so that you can always sense the position of the sphere, also, since the whole sphere is made out of your chakra receptive blades together with the seal that I will place on it, you could say that the sphere is the actual link between you and your paths." Explained the blonde._

_"Sugoi! I think I get it, instead of Nagato sama having to stand at a high altitude to send the chakra frequencies to the paths, you have him send chakra frequencies to the sphere instead and the sphere than redirects the chakra frequencies toward the earth to the paths. The sphere can hence easilydo this because of its high ultitude. Sugoi Naru Kun!" exclaimed Rin enthusiastically._

_"That's not all there is to it, it would still take too much time for Nagato's chakra to reach the paths via that method, the seal placed on the sphere and the paths is not just a link is it?" asked Konan inquisitively._

_"Hai, the seal is as its name suggests, a frequency amplifier, it enhances the strength and speed of the chakra frequencies sent. The seal on Onii sama's navel will amplify the frequencies sent to the sphere, the sphere is made from Onii sama's chakra receptors and thus will easily receive the frequencies. The seal on the sphere will then direct and enhance those frequencies sent towards the paths and vice versa when the Paths send back information back to Onii sama, this will all happen in less than a split second of cource This is the reason why Nagato Nii sama will never have to leave Ame out of obligation, only if he wants to.." Said the blonde._

_"Hmmm…interesting, but are you sure one sphere will be enough?" asked Nagato. Some might have thought he was acting ungrateful towards the blonde's efforts but those who knew him well enough could tell that he was not just grateful but very proud and impressed with his outoto just by listening to the tone of his voice._

_"No it won't, I was thinking more along the lines of say...eight spheres, one on each of the four cardinal points of the elemental nations, and four on other strategic locations. Its not like anyone will be able to see them from outside of earth's atmosphere." replied the blonde, his facial expressions adopting those familiar with his trademark thinking pose._

_"Not a bad Idea, let us get to work than, I want this done as soon as possible!" ordered Nagato._

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" **Said Animal with his hands clasped together, summoning a giant prehistoric looking bird.

"Fuka, Fudo, you know what you have to do, your role is important, so do not fail me" said the Animal Realm.

"H-Hai P-Pein sama!" answered the duo with a noticeable hesitance and surprise in their voices.

_'What the hell is going on? Are all these people the same person? If so than which is the real Pein sama?' _thought Fuen, Fudo also struggling with similar confusing thoughts.

"Naruto, I want you to take Fuen and Fudo to our secrete hideout, it is the closest they will be able to get for their jutsu, after that you may take your position and be ready to play your part, are we all clear!" asked Deva from his position on the summon's head.

"Hai Pein Sama/Pein Onii sama!" answered the trio.

"Very well, spread out!" ordered Pein and just like that the trio disappeared via a shunshuin.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto, Fudo and Fuen had been running for 15 minutes now before Naruto, the leader for the mission ordered for them to halt.

**"**Ok listen up, I'm going to transport the two of you into the village near the west river, we have a secrete cave hideout there. It is close enough for Fuka's genjutsu to work effectively. Are you guys ready?" asked the blonde whilst growing two clones from his body, one for each of his teammates.

"You're going to have your clones transport us?" asked Fudo

"Yes, I'll know when the jutsu has been cast when my clones dispel, but, Ill only take action once your earth jutsu has been cast, Fudo…" said the blonde.

"Hai, you can count on me Naruto sama!" exclaimed Fudo.

"Naruto sama, what are we supposed to do afterwards, our jutsu are self sustaining so we won't have anything to do after our jutsu have been cast, I'd hate to think that we would sit by and do nothing while our comrades are locked in life and death battle?" asked Fuen disapprovingly.

"You're right, Onii sama didn't give you any orders beyond that point did he…Hmm….in that case you may do as you please, just make sure that your part is done. " said the blonde in complete apathy, as if it didn't matter at all what they did, which in a way it didn't considering the fact that he had absolute confidence that they would win the war.

"Do anything we want? Are you sure Naruto sama?" asked Fudo.

"Hai, just make sure you do not get in Onii sama, Onee sama and Rin chan's way." Warned Naruto.

"Hai, we won't, demo…" trailed off Fuen

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Could you please tell us what they are going to be doing, or at least where they will be so that we can be sure to avoid running into them?" asked Fuen.

"Hai, Deva, Animal, Preta and Rin chan will be headed straight for Hanzo's base on Animal's bird summon. Hanzo is no doubt on high alert and will most likely try to provide sufficient man power to cover all four entrances to Amegakure, especially the main gate. This will only make things easier for us though, Onee sama will attack the main gate, Naraka will attack the west, Human and Asura the east, and I will take care of the south. If you want to join the battle that badly I would suggest that you join one of the groups under the _inner formation_, you might get to fight against some of the ninja that try to flee Amegakure.." Explained the blonde

"Ok than, be careful Naruto sama." Said Fuen before planting a soft kiss on the original's forehead, right between his eyes.

"You too, both of you. You should go now, we've wasted too much time." Said the blonde before his clones disappeared with the duo into a small portal, leaving small whisps of smoke behind.

"Hmmm… you two better hurry up and set up your jutsu. I wonder what Onii sama, Rin chan and Onee sama are doing at the moment." Said the blonde to himself before disappearing into a dark portal.

**000000000000000000000**

**"Genjutsu: Universal Stasis!" **said Fuen before slamming her hands on a two by two metre sheet of paper on the ground with what looks to be the blueprints of a large hidden village.

"Hmmm…I don't see what's so special about your jutsu,how is some lame genjutsu going to help Pein sama win the war?" asked Fudo gruffly.

They were standing at the edge of a cliff with a large body of water in front of them that seemed to go on forever. In the not too far distance one could see high sky scraper like buildings, which was in actual fact the city of Amegakure no saito. Behind them is just a mountain side to the naked eye but is in actual fact a cave cloaked by a powerfull genjutsu.

"Hmmm…I'm sure Pein sama would love to hear all about how you seem to think you have a better strategical mind than he does, who knows, he might even consider making you leader, after a brutal fight to the death of course." Said Fuen with sincerity that was obviously fake.

"Eh….n-no! I mean…eh..I-I was just kidding okay!" said Fudo sweating bullets.

"Kukuku…so you finally show your true cowardly colors, huh Fudo? What a sorry excuse of a man." Said Fuen elegantly, stifling giggles behind her sleeve.

"S-Shut Up you bitch, what do you know about being a man!" hissed Fudo angrily.

"More than you it seems, get ready Fudo, its almost your turn." Said Fuen, getting the last say out of the one sided argument.

_'Bitch!' _thought Fudo

Fudo looked down on the sheet to see thousands if not millions of small red dots on the two square meter sheet. Fuen's jutsu was not too difficult to understand if it was explained to you, well learning how to do it was one thing, but knowing what it did was easy enough.

The jutsu uses the blueprint of a structure of landscape to cast a powerful genjutsu that affects everyone within said area. The genjutsu forces everyone that is affected into a forced state of stasis up until the user either perishes or actively releases the Genjutsu. This was an important part, the target for the jutsu are the civilians in Amegakure no saito, this is to avoid panic and chaos in the village so that the coupe may take place smoothly and without too many, if any civilian of course one cannot just leave them unconscious in the streets or wherever the civilians may be, that would still leave them in potential danger. The red dots on the blueprint represent the number of people that have and still are under the influence of the Jutsu.

This is where Fudo comes in, his part is to use his _Earth Style: Diamond Release_ to incase each and every one of said victims of the genjutsu in a diamond layer or shield to protect them from any potential stray or otherwise intentional attacks. This was their role in the war, to protect the people of Amegakure no saito.

**"Earth Style: Diamond Shielding Stones" **said Fudo before slamming his right hand onto the blueprints, using his jutsu in combination with Fuen's earth summoning jutsu.

**000000000000000000**

Hanzo The Salamander King, a mid height man with long pale blond hair tied in a long, loose ponytail with intimidating eyes with dark sclera and light colored irises. He is a muscular man dressed in a gray flack jacket and black wetsuit Ninja pants along with black ninja sandals and grey bandages wrapped around his ankles. The man has an helmet looking respirator with two cartridges instead one one with the the Ame insignia ingraved on the forehead and chin respectively., unintentionally or intentionally contributing to his menacing appearance.

Hanzo stared outside through the window of his fortress in thought, a deep frown on his face. Why would he, arguably the most powerful ninja in the elemental nations next to the Yellow Flash of Konoha have reason to be concerned or troubled? He would find it hard to explain himself, it was just something in his gut, his instincts perhaps bubbling to the surface of his conscience. He had felt like this the whole day, like something life changing, or perhaps life ending, or even world changing was about to take place today, and it would begin right here, inside or within his own home village.

It was not the first time he had felt like this of course, for he had felt like this on many occasions, ever since the rumors of a god amongst the cursed rebels had surfaced. He held no illusions about the identity of this so called god, he knew exactly who it was, he didn't need to see him to know, one of his regrets was not killing the boy before he fully awakened his powers, but by the time he had realized exactly what those eyes were it had been too late, the boy had been on a murderous rampage and had killed his forces before he could even blink. It made matters worse when Danzo betrayed him and left him to fend for himself against the over powered boy, he'd had no choice but to retreat at the time.

Now he new this would not be like the other times, the clear skies were a testament to that, it was NEVER ever this sunny in Amegakure No Saito, sure sometimes it would stop raining for a while, but still it would remain cloudy and overcast, this was obviously a sign of some sort, or at least some kind of jutsu, and there was only one person he knew of that was capable of such a feat.

He was unable to further ponder on the situation curtesy of one of his elite guard barging into his private quarters, something that silently infuriated the Salamander King.

"Hanzo sama, something strange is happening in the village!" shouted the guard.

"I know that fool, I was the one that instructed you to have the army prepare for war, this sudden change of climate is obviously not a coincidence nor is it a natural occurrence, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you for barging into my quarters without my consent!" said Hanzo ominously, freezing his subordinate in fear from the level of KI he was releasing.

"F-Forgive me for my insolence Hanzo sama, b-but…" said the tall, muscular and light skinned man with spiked black hair and dark black eyes. He also has an eye patch covering his left eye and a smaller version of hanzo's oxygen mask that all of his elite guard were required to wear. He is also dressed in a similar outfit to Hanzo's except with gray wetsuit like ninja pants as opposed to Hanzo's black, another trait that all of his elite guard share.

"You had better explain yourself carefully and properly, Shiromaru.." said Hanzo, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

The 24 year old, now identified as Shiromaru flinched in fear with an audible gulp before resuming his explanation.

"H-Hai Hanzo sama, the civilians, academy students and even some of our lower ranked ninja have lost consciousness curtesy of what we have discovered to be wide area genjutsu, only some chuunin and higher ranked ninja have been able to break the jutsu, furthermore, we do not know the location of the person responsible for the jutsu…" explained shiromaru.

"It is better that the civilians remain like that, but why have you not dispelled the jutsu on our genin and chuunin affected by the jutsu, we need as many battle capable ninja as possible?" asked Hanzo angrily, angry at his elite ninja's stupidy, as a result barely able to stop himself from outright murdering the fool.

"T-The genjutsu is not the only problem H-Hanzo sama.." replied the spikey haired man.

"What do you mean?" asked Hanzo, masking his nerves with anger.

"Um..before we could take action, some kind of diamond shields grew out of the earth and covered each and every person affected by the jutsu, we were unable to break through the diamond no matter what we tried and we cant exactly attempt to use our strongest jutsus because of the danger it presents for the victims of the enemy's jutsu." Explained shiromaru nervously, hoping he hadn't angered his leader with his failure.

"I see, Shiromaru, who do you think is responsible for this?" asked Hanzo. He already knew who was responsible, he just wanted to double check and be sure of his analysis, a second opinion would do no harm.

"It is most definitely the work of the rebellion forces and their so called God Hanzo sama. The fact that they are willing to protect the civilians and the youth with their jutsu attests to that, this is the kind of action taken by someone who is attempting a coupe." Explained Shiromaru without any hesitance.

"Hmm…is there no possibility that it is someone else that wants us to think exactly that, perhaps an enemy village?" asked Hanzo.

"It is a possibility, but highly unlikely." Said Shiromaru.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"I see, Shiromaru…"

"Hai Hanzo sama!" saluted the elite guard.

"I want you to alert the jounin commander, tell him to mobilize the forces and to cover all the main entrances to the village, tell him to concentrate the majority of the forces at the main gate but yet to still have enough forces to cover the other three gates. If the fool is arrogant enough to proclaim himself a god, than he should probably attempt a direct attact on the main gate, got it?"

"Hai Hanzo sama!" answered shiromaru.

"One more thing, I want you to have two of the elite guard evacuate my family via the submarines, I do not want anything happening to them." Said Hanzo in resignation.

"H-Hai Hanzo sama!" exclaimed the guard, though with a little hesitance.

_"Evacuate his family, Hanzo sama, do you not expect to survive this battle? Is this fake god really that much of a threat to you, a threat to us?" _thought Shiromaru worriedly.

"DISSMISSED!" said Hanzo, watching his subordinate disappear via a shunshuin.

**00000000000000000**

Naruto opened his eyes from his sitting position on a tree, having received information from a dispelled construct clone.

_"Three Thousand Ninja in the south gate huh, hmm… that is quite a lot of opponents, I guess this is a great opportunity to see just how my **Jumping Shadow Devil No Jutsu **compares to the Yondaime Hokage's **Flying Thunder God No Jutsu**." _Thought Naruto with a weired combination of excitement and nervousness before disappearing into a black portal, leaving behind the signature wisps of black smoke.

"Okay everyone get ready for the battle of your….lives…" trailed of the commander of the southern troops, slack jawed at the appearance of a blonde haired pre teen dressed in a black cloak with red clouds patterns and black anbu pants with white medical tape around the ankles and dark blue ninja sandals, the boy also has a small sword attached to his back vertically.

'Blonde spikey hair, blue striking eyes, transportation jutsu…?' thought the chubby commander, his surbordinates going through similar thoughts.

"It's The Yellow Flash, we're doomed!" shouted one of the less experienced chuunin in the squad. Causing similar murmours and arguments within the troops, the result was a depreciation of self esteem and confidence in the squad, some of the less brave ninja even attempted to flee for their lives and were successful in their attempts. Naruto did not attempt to stop them, knowing full well that they would encounter their inevidable demise at the hands of the southern _inner formation _troops lead by Kimimaro.

"Shut up you fools!" barked the commander, stopping any further chaotic and cowardly thoughts and actions from his men.

"This is no Yellow Flash, look carefully, why would the Yondaime Hokage wear a scratched Ame Forehead protector, furthermore, the Yellow Flash does is not known to wear a facemask, and last and ridiculously obvious, this is just a kid no older than 11 years old you incompetent idiots!" shouted the commander in frustration at his subordinates' foolishness.

"Just a kid? You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, commander san." Said Naruto indifferently.

"Hahaha, would you look at this, kid, this is serious business, this is not the place to be playing ninja, go play with your friends or something." Said one of the southern troops, causing a ruckus of laughter to spread throughout the army.

"Hey kid, I don't know what that trick is that you pulled earlier on, perhaps some kind of genjutsu, but you don't stand a chance against us at your level…guhhh!" screamed the commander in pain, looking down at his chest to see the longest sword he'd ever and will ever see in his life piercing his chest right through his left lung.

"**Level Four: God Killing Spear" **said the blonde softly before decapitating the commander with his sword. It happened so fast that no one even saw him retract and extend the sword again in order to execute the decapitating move.

"**Multi Construct Clone" **whispered Naruto, creative 2 re-inforced construct clones.

"H-He killed the commander!" said one the ninja, he and his comrades too shocked and surprised to react. That was before they recovered and the shocked and fearful expressions transformed into those of hate, anger and vengeance.

"Lets get him!" Yelled the troops as they charged the blonde in the name of justice and vengeance.

**"Wood Element: Universe" **said the two clones simultaneously before slamming their hands on the ground, having blazed through a few hand seals.

It happened so quickly that only half of the three thousand man army were able to react as plants and trees of all kinds grew at rapid speeds from the ground. Some were pierced through the torso, head, legs etc and some were trapped within twisting forests that broke a multitude of their bones, some only received deadly nicks and scratches curtesy of poisonous thorns, vines, weeds and all sorts of other plantation. The ones that escaped unharmed stood no chance against the original blonde, who capitalized on the confusion and chaos created by his clones and picked them up one by one with his **Jumpin Shadow Devil Technique**, not giving them a chance to regroup.

If one were watching the battle, all they would see is a battleground full of black wisps of smoke and trees, vines and even flowers, and last but not least, lots and lots of blood. Those who had seen or heard of it before never expected to see the beautiful but deadly mokuton jutsu ever again, they never expected a mere child to wield a technique powerful enough to match or even surpass that of the Godlike Yellow Flash and they certainly never expected a small boy to have enough chakra to pull those techniques off successfully. Perhaps if they had not underestimated their opponent, perhaps they might have lasted longer, perhaps they might have been able to slow him down or even injure him, or perhaps they might have even won. All that did not matter anymore though, they were dead and would never find out what could have been, such was the cruelty of life, that they would never get a second chance.

**00000000000000000**

**"Dance Of The Shikigami: Angel's Fury" **said konan as she covered her body with her giant wings and twisted around at rapid speeds in the air, deflecting thousands of giant senbon curtesy of Amegakure's secrete unbrellar jutsu. Her jutsu not being just a defensive jutsu but also a counter attacking jutsu as her wings released thounds of paper feathers at blinding speeds at the now 2500 troops guarding the main gate, having started with an overwhelming six thousand.

The battle had started in her favour, she hadn't needed to aim or use any form of precission because of the sheer number of her opponents and had simply launched her **_Multiple Exploding Paper Kunai Bomb Technique _**to decimate their forces. But now things had taken a turn for the worse, it seemed that all the weak links were now dead, she was sure that all the remaining forces were at least low jounin level and it had shown by the skill with which they were executing both their individual and combination jutsu. This is what she had wanted to prevent, she had hoped to destroy their teamwork from the start and prevent them from regrouping, for a while she had succeeded but it seemed her foes were much more competent than she gave the credit for.

The battle had gone downhill when they started attaching explosive tags to those troublesome giant senbon, but luckily for her she had come prepaired for that, the paper on her wings were covered with numerous **_Fire Subjucating Seals_**, seals that are used to seal away Fire natured chakra and even natural fires, that was how she had survived those attacks. But there was only so much fire that could be sealed away by her wings and she was sure that she would run out of space in 5 to 10 minutes or so, which is why she was about to do what she hoped she wouldn't have to do because of how dangerous it was, but it looked like she had no choice now.

**"Paper Messenger Of God Technique" **said Konan before the ground broke apart, opening a dark abyss. Hanzo's men found themselves falling into the abyss, surrounded by billions of explosive paper notes from all directions.

_'Now for the most important part of the trap.' _thought Konan, storming through a few hand seals at super fast speeds.

**"Paper Dome Of The Divine Messenger" **said Konan as millions of paper formed around the paper abyss in the form of a large paper dome, but this was not just any regular paper dome, the dome, similar to her wings was inscribed with seals made to contain the explosion and prevent it from reaching the Amegakure no saito, so as to prevent any collateral damage.

**~BOOM!~**

Was the sound as Konan flared her chakra, causing the simultaneous detonation of roughly three billion exploding fools had once again fallen into her trap, not even realizing when she had carefully controlled the battle so that they would slowly but surely shift away from the main gates and further away from the village. She had eventually managed to lure them into her trap and had even managed to force them to work in close quarters to each other so that she could trap all of them at once. She was now quite low on chakra, not low enough to be defenseless but low enough that she could not fight another ninja of her level and hope to win the battle. But luckily for her, she had killed everyone with that last jutsu, the only ninja that could possibly give her a hard time were maybe Hanzo's Elite guard but Rin would take care of that so she had nothing to worry about.

_'I wonder how Naru chan and the others are doing on their end?' _Thought Konan as she flew towards Hanzo's base, hoping to catch Pein's battle with the Salamander King before it was too late, this wasn't something she would miss for anything, and she was sure Naru chan would probably be on his way there when he was done with his battle.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Where is Hanzo hiding his family?" asked Naraka with his hands locked firmly around two Jonin shinobi's necks, one of them being the former captain of the 3000 men squad sent to watch the west gate, former captain because everyone of his subordinates had died due to having their souls devoured by some kind of spirtual dragon. The spirit dragon had been super fast and most of his men, infact all of his men had not been quick enough to dodge before their souls were devoured by the spirit entity, he and his second in command the only survivors.

He had thought there was still maybe hope when his second in command had pointed out that the rinnegan wielder had remained stationery whenever he used the **_Spirit Dragon Technique_**, which they had assumed meant that he couldn't move while he was attacking. This had given them hope, the plan was that his second in command would be the decoy, and he would be the one to capitalize on the opening, but it seemed their foe had anticipated this and had called back the dragon, the dragon coiling itself around him to protect against the commanders **_Raiton: Rairyudan No Jutsu_**.

Too caught up in their shock that their plan had been accounted for, and also having underestimated the enemy's speed, partly because of his stationery fighting style, they were unable to react in time when Naraka cancelled his jutsu and found themselves strangled by the deceptively strong Naraka path.

"W-We'll never t-tell you anything you bastard!" growled Hisagi, the squad commander.

"I see, in that case…" trailed off Naruka as the King of Hell materialized from under the ground behind him, also seemingly wielding the same rinnegan eyes as Naraka. Before the two captives could react their tongues were forced out of their mouths by an invisible force and stretched towards the Hell king, who used two hand shaped tongues to pull on those of the captives before painfully tearing out their tongues and chewing on them.

"It seems they did not know anything after all." said Naraka out loud before dropping the two corpses on the ground.

"I suppose that I will just have to wait it out right here." Thought Naraka out loud.

**00000000000000000**

Events had also gone farely easy for the destructive duo of Asura and Human at the east gate, which was the furthest away from civilization. It began with Asura launching giant c4 missiles at the centre of the army. The explostion began from where the missiles landed and would spread outwards, creating giant creators and more importantly, killing large numbers of the enemy force and creating chaos and confusion by dividing the enemy troops.

Human would than pick out the scattered forces with all manner of ninjutsu, ration, suiton, fuuton, doton, and even katon jutsu were launched without any form of restraint, killing off the enemy not only in large groups but also in quick succession. They never stood a chance, everytime they tried to regroup, Asura would launch his c3 and even c4 missiles and cause chaos, harvoc, and mass murder whilst Human continued to pick them out before they could regroup themselves.

It was a simple, brutal, destructive but most of all effective strategy that was executed in perfect co-ordination. It didn't help, or helped, depending on which side you were on that every time they tried to launch a counter attack, Asura would simply use his **_Kire Nodo No Jutsu_** to allow himself and Human to escape through the throat like abyss. It made it even more confusing because they had no idea when and where the two incredibly strong enigmas would appear again. Sometimes they would expect them to appear out of an open portal only instead of the two mysterious ninja, they would be greeted by c4 missiles from the dark abyss. It is needless to say that Hanzo's men were completely outmatched in this battle, another 3000 shinobi dead all in a day's work.

"That was the last of them." Said Human as he removed the soul of a ninja that had been playing possum, thinking that he wouldn't be noticed..

"Hmmm.. in that case I will go and put the South Gate under lock down, Naruto should be done with his battle by now." Said Asura as he opened another portal.

"What about the Main Gate, who is going to cover for Konan?" asked Human.

"No one will try to leave through the main gate, and even if they are stupid enough to do so, I'm sure Zabuza will take good care of them" said Asura from within the abyss before the portal snapped shut.

"Hmmm, I guess I will just stay here and watch the east Gate than." Said Human to himself.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**"Shinra Tensei!" **said Pein as he sent a powerful wave of gravity towards Hanzo's Fortress, blowing the building to smitherines.

Unfortunately, or maybe just as expect, the Salamander King survived, having quickly placed both himself and Shiromaru inside a salamander's mouth just before the attack hit them.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **said Hanzo after blazing through a small chain of hand seals, summoning a giant Salamander by the name Ibuse.

**"It has been a long time, Hanzo….?" **Greeted Ibuse, who Pein thought was the biggest summon he had ever seen, even bigger than all of Animal's boss level summons.

"Ibuse, we don't have time for idle chit chat, we have a battle to prepare for." Said Hanzo in his usual gruff voice.

**"This is the river in which your home should be isn't it, yet why do I only see rubble, has your home been destroyed, and what of your family, old friend?" **asked the giant amphibian displaying his sharp observation skills.

"The rubble you're standing on is my fortress, to think it was destroyed with a single jutsu, even with all the re-enforcement and security seals placed on it…do not worry about my family though, I have ensured their safety." Explained Hanzo.

"Ensured their safety? Are you perhaps talking about the submarine that you sent away through the river in the east, _The River Of Dreams? _If that is the case, than they are already dead, nothing can escape the notice of _The Kaima Monster_, the master when it concerns underwater detection jutsu.." said Deva, trying to coax an irrational response from the Salamander King, not that it was a lie of course, Hanzo's family was already dead.

Just as Pein had predicted, Hanzo and his summon snapped and rushed him at surprising speeds, especially considering the size of the summon.

**"Shinra Tensei" **said Pein. Ibuse and Hanzo did not know what hit them, but whatever it was, it was the most powerful and painful thing that they had ever had the misfortune to collide against and they were blasted almost a mile away from the God Realm, Ibuse taking the brunt of the force from the jutsu. If one were watching the battle, whether from a side view or even a bird's eye view, they would see a giant salamander bouncing on his back on the surface of the water at incredible speeds .

**"Water Style: Violent Water Wave **said Shiromaru, having gone through a number of hand seals before sending a large torrent of water from atop the small human sized salamander that his master had summoned to save his life.

**"Gravity Manipulation: Omnipotent Shield" **said Deva, manipulating the gravity to create a barely visible shield around himself, protecting him from the water jutsu.

_'Onii sama's **Omnipotent Shield**, a jutsu that protects him from all manner of jutsu of any level, the only weakness being that he has to release the jutsu in order to attack the enemy. Demo still, if he uses the shield to wait out the 5 seconds for which it takes before he can use the **shinra tensei **again, than he is almost invincible, more so if the enemy does not know about the 5 second window.' _Thought Naruto from atop of the head of Animal's bird summon, where he, Animal, Preta and Konan were watching the battle from a bird's eye view.

"N-No way, how did he stop my attack, I did not even see him forming any hand seals!" Thought Shiromaru out loud.

**"Vibration Manipulation: Sound Canon " **said Rin as she blew a invisible wave, Shiromaru was caught completely off guard by the attack from the sexy Inuzuka and found himself flying through the air from the attack that hit him on his right side and crashing into some of the giant pipes that were floating on the water almost a kilometer away from Deva, the human sized salamander his master had used to protect him from Deva's Heavenly subjucation having dispelled upon impact.

"Gomenassai Pein sama, it took me quite a while to take care of the other so called elites, though I have to admit that they were stronger than I thought." Apologized Rin with a rare serious expression on her face.

"It is quite alright, make sure you finish your opponent off though, it is only a matter of time before Hanzo returns, that single attack alone would not have been enough to take care of him." Explained/ordered Deva.

"Hai Pein sama!" said Rin as she shot of towards what she guessed is the strongest of Hanzo's minions.

_'It seems like Rin's experiments have bared such promising fruits, to have not only implanted but created a kekei genkei of her own for herself, giving her the unrestricted use of sound or vibration manipulation, what an interesting woman, I guess introducing her to Orochimaru was not a bad idea after all ?" _thought Pein with pride and appreciation for his subordinate/friend's accomplishments.

"Y-You bitch, how dare you, you'll pay for that!" screamed Shiromaru with an angry snarl on his face.

"Hehe..I won't even need my ninjutsu to defeat the likes of you, I think taijutsu should be enough for someone of your caliber." Said Rin before crouching down on all fours, her appearance changing drastically, becoming even more feral with her claws and her elongated canines, even her eyes become slanted, adding even more to the intimidating factor, her body was radiating a powerfull blue chakra aura , releasing ridiculous chakra levels.

"You like it, this is my **_Four Legged Wolf Mode_**?" asked/explained Rin with a playful and almost cocky smirk on her face, which looked completely evil to Shiromaru because of her feral features.

"Four legged Wolf?" asked Shiromaru, still holding on to his side.

_'I think I broke a few ribs from that attack, damn, just how powerful is she, I didn't even sense her presence before it was too late, also, how can she possibly be releasing so much chakra, I've heard of a similar technique from Konoha's Inuzuka clan before, but nowhere was a chakra shroud with these insane chakra levels mentioned before?' _thought Shiromaru in slight fear and apprehension.

"Yes, four legged wolf, it is a taijutsu based technique based on the Shikyakyu No jutsu of the Inuzuka clan and inspired by Tsunade Of The Sannin's super strength technique, very fitting, considering that I'm a medic myself, and a former Konoha ninja." Explained Rin enthusiastically, something that Shiromaru found strange and suspicious but never the less decided to capitalize on, to buy time and to get more info on his opponent at the same time.

"Y-You replicated Tsunade's super strength technique?" asked Shiromaru narrowing his single visible eye in suspicion, hoping beyond hope to be able to detect any lies.

"No, not at all infact, my technique is much more superior to hers." Said Rin, failing to hold back a giggle at the young man's shocked and fearful expression.

It was a bit of a white lie of course, yes her technique was superior to Tsunade's because it did not only boost her strength exponentially, but her speed, reaction time and senses as well, but that was only over the short run of two hours, which was the maximum amount of time she could keep her jutsu activated, while Tsunade could use her technique for twice, if not four times longer than her.

The reason was simple, Tsunade used her excellent and precise chakra control, in combination with her superior knowledge of the human anatomy to release a concentrated amount of chakra at a specific tenketsu, or group of tenketsu to enhance her strength. But that was not all there was to her technique, she would also have to simultaneous channel chakra to her joints, her bones, and her skin to strengthen and protect herself from the adverse effects of her jutsu. There were off course other factors that contributed to the jutsu, but those were the most important details of the technique.

Rin and Tsunade's jutsus were similar in the way chakra was channeled to protect the user from the adverse effects of the technique, but that is where the similarities ended. The main differences lie in the objectives, Tsunade created her jutsu for the specific purpose of attaining super strength whereas Rin created her jutsu with the inspiration to enhance overall body performance, that is why Rin did not only attain super strength with her jutsu, but other body enhancements, such is potent senses and most notably, **_super speed._**

Yes, the side effects of enhanced body performance are both super strength and super speed and Rin had been pleasantly surprised to find out just how much her strength and speed increased when she had first created her technique. But there were negative side effects of course, the increased heart rate, blood pressure, metabolism, and nervous system frequencies and other irregularities from her jutsu caused her body to start shutting down and sustain internal damage after prolonged use of the jutsu. As a result, she had only been initially able to hold the jutsu for only twenty minutes before she had to deactivate it. But after long hours of training and experimentation in an effort to strengthen her body, she could now hold the jutsu for over two hours, which was more than enough to end most battles. That was why she had said that her jutsu was superior to Tsunade's, because it actually was superior, she just didn't mention that it is only superior under the condition that she wins the battle before the end of her relatively short time limit.

"Game over…" said Rin from behind Shiromaru.

'_When did she..N-no way, she couldn't possibly be that fast could she….?" _Thought Shiromaru before trying to dodge to his left.

"No one can dodge my taijutsu attacks…" said Rin.

**"Slicing Fang!" **said Rin as she spinned at rapid speeds in her now vertical standing position with her arms held outwards horizontally, creating a huge tornado on the water platform.

Shiromaru was unable to get out of the jutsu's range and was sucked into the tornado and got ripped to shreds by the inuzuka's jutsu/claws and slowly but surely the inuzuka slowed down before she was standing still once again, not even a drop of blood on her akatsuki cloak despite the gruesome nature of the kill.

"Even if you had managed to escape the range of my jutsu, I would have simply followed you wherever you went, your struggle was futal….hmm, I did not even get your name, ninja san." Said Rin a little too cheerfully.

"Urg!" grunted Hanzo from his kneeling position on the water, coughing up blood from the internal damage sustained curtesy of the rinnegan's **_Heavenly Subjucation_**.

_'What's going on here! That boy is supposed to be dead, he died right before my eyes, and why does he now have the rinnegan, some kind of resurrection jutsu? No! That still wouldn't explain him having the rinnegan eyes, I'm pretty sure that the boy with the rinnegan was the Red Headed Uzamaki brat, perhaps he was resurrected and stole the eyes from his friend…no…I'm missing something, that boy sacrificed his life for his friends, he wouldn't steal the eyes, maybe they were given to him, as a gift perhaps?"_

**"Hanzo, forgive me old friend, but I do not think I can fight any longer, I'm almost certain that I've broken every single bone in my body, you should come with me, I'll reverse summon you from my home, there is no possible way for us to win now, we were caught off guard, we can live to fight another day, to avenge your family." **Said Ibuse almost pleadingly, pleading because he knew just how stubborn and prideful his summoner and friend was.

_'If It wasn't for Ibuse taking the brunt of the jutsu for me, I would possibly be dead from taking that jutsu head on from such a close range…' _Thought Hanzo gratefully, even though he didn't show it.

"No Ibuse! I refuse to run away again, I will not except another defeat at this boy's hands! I have a family to avenge, I would never be able to face them in the after life if I ran away!" shouted Hanzo with maniacal snarl on his face.

**"Hanzo…"** trailed off Ibuse, still lying on his back on the water surface, unable to move even a single limb, he was greatful though that he could still mold chakra otherwise he would be at the bottom of the ocean by now.

"Besides, I'm tied Ibuse, did you know that I have not slept more than three hours a day ever since that day, this boy…this so called God is always there in my nightmares, lurking in the shadows, I can't even spend a few minutes without looking over my shoulder, he is always there, constantly tormenting me with his God Complex, I won't take it anymore! Only one of us will remain standing at the end of the day, we'll see who is stronger, The God or The King!" exclaimed Hanzo, now standing proud on his two feet.

"Ibuse, if this should be the last time we see each other, than I would like to say something I should have said to you many years ago…"

**"Hanzo….."**

**_"You're dead set on doing this alone aren't you…?"_** Thought Ibuse mournfully.

"Thank you, thank you for taking me in and raising me as one of your own, thank you for training me and all the life lessons you taught me, and most of all, thank you for accepting me as part of your family, The salamander family, I'm proud to have been a part of it." Said Hanzo with a nostalgic expression on his face.

Ibuse's eyes widen after hearing Hanzo's confession, he had never thought he would hear something like that from Hanzo, the prideful and stubborn, borderline arrogant Hanzo? Was this what happened when someone didn't have much longer to live, did staring death face to face humble a person so much or had Hanzo just been waiting for such a time to express his true feelings.

**"Hanzo..you do not have to speak like you have already been defeated, I may not be able to help you but the battle is still young, besides, you can still use _THAT _can't you?" **asked Ibuse, though it was truthfully more like a statement than a question.

"Bloodline Expansion huh…yes, I think I will have no choice but to use it today, this one will not be like any of my past battles…" said The Salamander King Hanzo.

And it was true, virtually no one past his immediate circle of family, summons and elite guards knew about his bloodline expansion, the ability to not only use all five elements but to combine them to form sub elements. It was a truly frightening ability, he would be the first to admit that his own power frightened him too, though he would only ever admit it to himself and no one else. He had never used it outside of training though, except for that one time, it was a trump card he had been saving, only planning on using it as a trump card should he have absolutely no choice but to use it, and this was one such an event.

**"Good luck old friend, summon one of my brethren when the battle is over so that I can know that you're safe, good bye for now.." **said Ibuse as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Goodbye.." said Hanzo as he disappeared in burst of speed, leaving behind trail of water waves.

Pein stood on the water patiently, waiting for his opponent to come back and resume the battle. One would wonder why he hadn't simply followed his enemy to ensure that he wouldn't escape, Pein would just inform them that he knew better, he was not hailed as an Omnipresent God for nothing, Hanzo would never run away, his pride, arrogance and stubborn nature would simply not allow him to, the man had too much of a reputation to protect to run away, no…Hanzo would definitely not run away, if not to protect his pride and honour, than to avenge his family, to obtain his own justice. Even if he had wanted to run away, where would he run to, the man had isolated himself and made enemies out of everyone, not that he would trust them to help him anyway. He would probably expect them to betray him, which would not be too farfetched. Hanzo was feared and respected by even the great 5 Kage of the elemental nations, one of only two with a flee on sight SS class label, Pein was sure that the 5 great elemental nations would not waste an opportunity to get rid of a major threat like Hanzo, the bigger countries had the tendency to kill anything that threatened their power and influence in the ninja world, and that was exactly what Hanzo represented. Hanzo was a large part of the reason that the Sandaime Hokage had sent his students into Amegakure, to eliminate a possible threat to the status quo. Pein was jolted from his thoughts by the arrival of his enemy.

"Hanzo! I have come in this form to deliver devine judgement unto you, you do not need to explain or justify your sins, I have already judged you guilty." Said Pein neutrally.

"Fool, playing God with your foolish ideals, there is no way a true God would look like you, you're just a saw looser with a grudge, though I must admit I am curious as to how you survived, I was positive you had died that day, Yahiko…." Said Hanzo venomously.

"Hmmm…for you to see Yahiko's image in me, your memory serves you well, for someone of your age."

"Yahiko's image, are you trying to imply that you are infact not Yahiko, stop playing games with me, you think you can defeat me just because you killed your friend and stole his eyes, you think those eyes make you a god, how pathetic. I'm going to take those eyes for myself and show you what it means to be a true god, you were average than and are still average now, great eyes do not make a great ninja, it is one's faith that makes one strong, not that I expect a brat like you to understand." Said Hanzo in disgust.

"As a god, I am omnipotent and omnipresent, Hanzo, did you know that a god has many forms and shapes?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hanzo withhis eyes narrowed curiously.

"Hanzo, I have come in Yahiko's form to punish you for your sins, worry not though, I never expected you to comprehend my words, you are but a man after all, your eyes are closed to all the many mysteries, secrets, and truths of this life, but I am all knowing, that is why I understand your misguided confidence, but just because I understand your confidence, that does not mean that I agree with you.."

"Get to the point!" snapped Hanzo, getting fed up with the boy's ridiculous riddles and parables.

"Hanzo, you believe you can win this battle because of your trump card don't you…?" asked Pein rhetorically.

Hanzo eyes widened to the size of saucers at that, failing to hide his shock and surprise.

_"That is not possible, the only person to ever force me to use those abilities was…Uchiha Madara..? How would this brat know of that, is he really Omnipressent, or is he reading my mind somehow!" _thought Hanzo furiously.

"You're bluffing, you don't know anything about my so called trump card, do you honestly believe that I would fall for you petty tricks brat?" asked Hanzo gruffly, trying to feign ignorance.

"Hanzo, your bloodline expansion is not enough to defeat me…"

"**Ice Release: A Billion Needles Of Death" **said Hanzo after a quick succession of hand seals, cutting of Deva mid sentence. Gallons of water particles rose from the river and frose into millions if not billions of small senbon and sped torwards Deva simultaneously, from all directions at rapid speeds while Hanzo jumped away from the immediate vicinity of the jutsu.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **said Deva, clasping his hands together, and just like that everything was blown away all around Pein by an invisible force, breaking the ice senbon into microscopic ice particles.

_'Just as I expected..' _thought Hanzo.

_1_

**"Ice Release: Constricting Coffin!" **said the blonde haired legend, manipulating the ice particles to encircle the rinnegan wielder in an attempt to squash him into nothing but blood and gore.

_2_

**"Omnipotent Shield!" **whispered Deva, protect himself from the ice particles.

_3_

_'Damnit, I need something more powerful' _Thought Hanzo, dispersing his technique.

**"Storm Release: Gale Style Laser Beam" **said Hanzo from a distance, creating a giant human sized laser sphere before launching it at blinding speeds toward Deva.

'_Fast!' _thought Deva.

_4_

**"Omnipotent Shield!" **said Deva with his hands held facing forward and once again creating a transparent shield to protect himself, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to completely dodge the obviously fatal attack. The laser beam created a massive explosion upon impact.

_5_

Hanzo's eyes widened when the smoke cleared to reveal Deva standing in the same spot still with his hands held out just as the transparent shield vanished to reveal an un harmed Deva. Hanzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the orange haired young man.

_'He changed the jutsu, why didn't he use that **Shinra Tensei** jutsu again? Hmmm…that jutsu was powerful enough to put Ibuse out of commission with one blow, furthermore it acts as both a defense and attack from all directions and is executed instantly without any hand seals, this means that he can defend and attack simultaneoussly with one jutsu, definitely an S class jutsu.' _Though Hanzo before his eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

_'So that's how it is, most people can only pull off a jutsu of that level once a day and sometimes even once a weak because of the strain on the chakra coils, the fact that he changed the jutsu and used a different one to defend against my laser beam means that there is a possible window of time where he can't use the jutsu. But still, even if I use that window, he can just use his omnipotent shield to defend himself until he is ready to attack again, what a powerful guy, but still, if I can use an attack fast enough to hit before he can activate his shield, or if I can use an attack that he won't see coming, than I can win this battle.' _Thought the Salamander King.

"It is said that battles between top class shinobi can rage on for anything between 5 minutes and 5 hours, Hanzo, I prophesy that this battle will fall under the former." Said Deva, giving the salamander his usual patent stare.

"Enough! I'm going to end this with my next attack!" said Hanzo, miffed by the not so carefully concealed insult from the boy.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** said Hanzo summoning a red human sized salamander.

**"Water and Wind style: Mass Destructive Water Tunnel!" **said Hanzo simultaneously with his summon whilst channeling his wind chakra into the salamander's chakra system, with the salamander molding the water chakra, the salamander than blowing a large, presurised tunnel of water torwards the Deva Path.

"**Omnipotent Shield!" **said Pein without even lifting a finger or forming any hand seals, once again effortlessly stoping the Salamander's Jutsu.

**"Bansho Tenin!" **said Deva with his left hand held out towards Hanzo. Hanzo was caught off guard as a found himself being pulled towards the neo rikudo sannin by an invisible force right after dispelling his summon. Not wasting any movements, Deva materialized a chakra disruption blade from his right hand and stabbed it into Hanzo's abdomen.

"Gwah!" grunted Deva, coughing up blood from his lips, looking down just in time to see the Hanzo he had stabbed dissolve into water.

"You got me.." said Deva with a little surprise in his voice, looking at the Salamander's _Kusarigama_ protruding from his chest with the chain attached to the weapon wrapping itself around Deva to prevent to restrict him frpm any movements.

"I told before, those without faith can only dream of standing at the top, no matter what they do, they can never turn their dreams into reality, destined to ruled, controlled and manipulated by the strong, you never stood a chance against me, to think that I was actually concerned about the result of this battle, even if for a only a few minutes." Said Hanzo from behind the God realm.

"I see, you intentionally dispelled your summon so that I would get a clear shot at you, you than substituted yourself with a water clone you had created before the battle had even begun, which is why I did not sense you creating a clone, and than waited for me to drop my guard. You hid under the water and used your incredible under water speed to launch an attack on my blind spot fast enough that I didn't get a chance to form my omnipotent shield. It seems like I was correct when I said that this battle would end in just a few minutes…" said Deva before he disappeared into thin air.

Before Hanzo could even react he found himself falling face first onto the water surface, the gravity pressure so heavy he couldn't move a limb or even master the concentration to mold chakra for a jutsu.

**"Inverted Omnipotent Dome!" **said the voice that Hanzo recognized as that of his opponent from behind him where he couldn't see.

"It is over Hanzo, accept your fate." Said Deva, levitating the Salamander King and than spinning him around to face him.

_'What the…this looks like that omnipotent shield jutsu, except, instead of protect himself with it, he is using it to trap me in this transparent dome and manipulating the gravity inside the dome to prevent me from moving._' Analyzed Hanzo accurately despite his unfavorable situation_._

"How did you make a clone out of something as intangible as gravity?" asked Hanzo furiously.

"Hmmm…you're going to die anyway, I might as well _confide _in you.." said Pein condensingly, causing Hanzo to growl at the unappreciated sarcasm.

"Ying and Yang, the harmony with which Ying and Yang energy co-exist is the balance of life itself and thus the power of creation. The Rikudo Sennin used the Ying/Yang release to create the nine Bijuu from the soul of the Juubi, similarly, by molding these two opposing forces in perfect sync, I am able to create a perfect clone of myself from something as Immaterial and intangible as gravity itself, this is the true power of the sage of the six paths, the true power of Kami!" exclaimed Pein in elation.

"Juubi, Ying/yang, creation? You're…you're insane!" said Hanzo with a snarl on his face, absolutely refusing to believe in such nonsense.

"Hmmm..even in the face of death you're nothing but an ignorant and immature child, you have not grown at all, I had hoped that by showing you true pain, you might have been able to mature even if by a little,and just maybe, we might have come to understand one another. But it seems like I overestimated your potential, now be gone, Hanzo Of The Salamander!" said Pein as he channeled chakra into his jutsu.

"Gwah!" screamed Hanzo in pain as the gravity pressure in the dome increased to unbearable levels, his bones starting to crack and break down from the pressure.

"Its over.." said Naruto apathetically, watching the battle from the top of Animal's bird summon from the skies, along with Konan, Rin, Animal and Preta.

"Heh, that was way too easy, Pein sama had it in the bag from the get go." Said Rin with a trademark Inuzuka smirk on her face.

"Indeed." Was all Konan said to voice her agreement with her friend.

"No, it is not as simple as the two of you might think." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naru Kun?" asked Rin curiously.

"…." Konan just quicked her head to the side curiously, looking at the blonde as if he were a shiny coin she had just discovered.

"What I mean is that Pein nii sama has been battling against Hanzo for much longer than Hanzo has been battling against him. Hanzo only started his battle against onii sama when onii sama destroyed his fortress, but onii sama had been battling against him since before his war speech to the rebellion army." Explained the blonde.

"That's…rubbish!" said Rin incredentiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Konan calmly.

_'What the hell is he talking about!' _she actually thought.

"Think about it, Hanzo has a bloodline expansion that allows him to use all five elements and combine them to use numerous sub-elements, why than did he only use storm release and ice release, why not say, Lava, boil, dust, scorch, or any other combination?" asked the blonde rhetorically.

"Just explain your damn self!" shouted Rin in frustration. Why the hell did the fool always have to be like this when he was required to explain something.

Naruto sighed at his friend/second sister figure's hot temper.

"Ok ok, look, Hanzo built his fortress in the middle of the river , which means that his home would be surrounded by a limitless amount of water, further more, this area has the heaviest rain conditions and is a thunder cloud zone, where there are thunder clouds throughout the year, do you get it now." Said the blonde in slight exasperation.

Konan and Rin's eyes widen in realization, it seemed to make a lot more sense now that he had pointed it out like that.

"So basically what you're saying is that the battle technically began when Pein sama stopped the rain and cleared the skies just before he the war rally?" asked Konan.

"Hai, Hanzo's strategy relied on the River's water, the Rain, and the thunder clouds to magnify his Hyoton and Ranton Jutsu, onii sama did not take away the rain just to prove his power to his followers, it was in a way an indirect assault on Hanzo. Also, killing his family was not just revenge for Yahiko's death, it was also an attempt to weaken his will and resolve or at least to take away all if not most rationality and composure from his battle abilities, which it worked for a while as seen when Hanzo and his summon foolishly rushed onii sama with a head on attack. Those are the reasons why I said that the battle had already begun when Hanzo started fighting back." Said the blonde.

"Still though, Hanzo would have realized this when the battle started, why did he not use other jutsus, like lava or boil, or something?" asked Rin.

"I don't know, maybe he never bothered to learn the other sub elements, the bloodline expansion is not like a bloodline limit where the user can discover and know jutsu on an instinctual level, he would have probably had to create or invent the jutsu from scratch, which would explain why he chose to focus on the two that would benefit him the most…"said the blonde.

"Also, his sub elemental jutsu are not as strong as a person who has a bloodline limit, for instance, he would never be able to use Haku's **_demonic ice mirrors_** becausethat is a jutsu only possible if you're a wielder of the Yuki clan's Kekei Genkei nor would he be able to create ice out of thin air like Haku can." Explained the blonde.

Haku's situation had baffled him for the longest time, how he was unable to create water from the atmosphere but could easily create ice from thin air. When he'd discovered the reason behind Haku's perculiar case, he had felt like banging his head against the wall for almost a weak. To fully comprehend the situation, one needed to consult the information available on other types of kekei genkei, for instance, doujutsu, a doujutsu wielder like Ranmaro had, by a fair margin better eye sight than most _normal _people without even activating his doujutsu, but if he wanted to see through walls and other surfaces, or even if he wanted to see through high level genjutsu or witness events taking place five or six miles away, than he would not be able to do it without activating his genjutsu.

One might wonder how this was related or relevant to Haku's perculier case, it is infact almost directly relevant, Haku can mold water chakra better than most people by a fair margin, but similarly, he cannot create water from thin air without activating his hyoton kekei genkei. Unfortunately, activating his kekei genkei means that he will automatical have to be molding both water and wind chakra at the same time, which would explain why he would be able to create ice from thin air but be unable to do so for normal water.

"Naru chan, did you realy figure this out all by yourself and if so, did you figure it out just now or did figure it out from the start?" asked Konan curiously, feeling quite stupid for being out done by a 10 yr old, a sentiment that was shared by her Inuzuka friend.

"No, onii sama told me all about his battle strategy this morning." Said the blonde nonchalantly.

"What, why would he tell you and not me, or Konan sama!" shouted Rin jealously.

"Mmmm…I'm not sure, maybe its because I'm the only one that asked him….Ack!" screamed the blonde.

**~SMAMACK!~**

Was the double slapping sound as the blonde was sent sailing into the lake by his two female companions.

_'That bastard, to think that he made us feel so stupid for not figuring out Pein sama's plan when he himself only knew because he was told about it beforehand!" _screamed the two s class kunoichi in mental fury.

"Gwah!" screamed the blonde as he skidded to a halt on the water surface, rubbing his eyes with both his hands furiously, trying to blink away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

_'Damn I didn't even see that coming! What did I do wrong to deserve this though!' _thought the blonde. He knew better than to ask that question out loud though, they would just see it as him patronizing them and do something worse to him, it was best to just leave it alone and figure out what he did wrong on his own, and than pray to kami that he didn't make the same mistake again.

"G-GWAH!" screamed Hanzo as his bones were crushed under the gravity force exerted upon him by the Neo Rikudo Sannin.

_'Damn I need to talk to onii sama before he kills him, we need him for our plans, or at least his body and heart.' _Thought the blonde as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Don't kill him yet Onii sama!" said the blonde as he appeared a metre away from his brother, leaving black wisps of smoke in his trail.

"What is it Naruto, did I not tell you not to interfere?" asked Deva.

"I know I know, but we need him alive for now, I'm sure Kakuzu sama and Sasori no Dana will appreciate his heart and body respectively, that's why we need him alive, at least until Kakuzu takes his heart." Said the blonde, explaining his plan charismatically.

"What are you up to?" aske Deva curiously.

"Remember what we discussed, about you earning the trust, loyalty and respect of the Akatsuki members so that you can take full control of the organization?" asked the blonde.

"I remember, what of it?" asked Pein.

"Well I think Kakuzu sama and Sasori no Dana would be very greatful and most importantly, indebted to you if you were to give them that kind of power, a heart that can use all the sub elements for Kakuzu, and a the bodies of Hashirama, Tobirama and Hanzo for Sasori's puppet jutsu, if that cannot insure their loyalty and respect for you, I do not know what will." Said the blonde.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be giving them too much power, Naru chan?" asked Konan, who was now hovering just above the duo with Rin landing not too far from Naruto.

"No, this is not just about earning their loyalty, Kakuzu is our treasurer and contact in the underground market, and sasori is our spy master, I cannot stress just how important it is for them to stay alive if we are to succeed in our plans. Besides..strengthening those two is the same as strengthening Akatsuki as a whole, and strengthening Akatsuki as a whole is the same as strengthening ourselves." Explained the blonde.

"Hmmm…that sounds like a good idea, I assume you're planning to use a stasis seal on Hanzo until the next Akatsuki meeting?" asked Pein.

"Hai! Also, I need you to use Animal to extract everything from his mind, including the location of the Salamander summoning Scroll…" said the blonde looking on the now unconscious body of Salamander King still trapped in Deva's omnipotent dome with a devious smirk on his face.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Ok that's it yo phew! That was just as difficult if not more difficult to write than chapter 4, I even had a short span of writer's block but now I think I'm fine.

Anyway for the next chapter I will begin with a two month time where I will explain the political, physical and economic changes in Amegakure under the new leadership.

I will than have a the first Naru/Konan lemon and after that will be Naruto's inauguration into Akatsuki where he will meet the other members and vice versa.

After that will be a short maybe 3 or 4 month time skip than the moment yaw been waiting for, Naruto will meet Mei.T and make a proposal to her and the bloodline clans.

Than after that will probably some fluff and maybe more lemons and than oh yeah I will reveal the details of the mission the demon brothers have been involved in.

Than a one year time skip than will be the beginning of the chuunin exams. Yeah that's as far as I think I will go for the next chapter.

Anyway Please tell me what you think yo, REVIEWS are always appreciated and I find them motivating.

Till NEXT TIME


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any other series or movie that I might end up using for inspiration so don't sue the main mayn.

**Author Note:**

Ayt, this is the real completed chapter, hope yaw enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Red Fire Dragon Princess**_

_It has been 11 months since the end of the civil war, a war that produced thousands of casualties for the rebellion forces over the years but ironically, none during the final stand down. Hanzo has fallen and so has his legacy. Our economic and political wellbeing have skyrocketed at a rate even faster than Asura Path's Flaming Arrow Missiles, this growth rate could not have been in my wildest dreams achieved without Naru-chan._

_Naru-chan now runs Amegakure in Nagato's steed, this was apparently decided upon even before our clash with Hanzo and his forces, and Naru-chan as expected, has not disappointed. The more I think about it, the more I realise just how far ahead Naru-chan had planned things out but more importantly, just how much he loves and values not only us, but Amegakure too. I no longer harbour any doubts or fears about Naru-chan's loyalties, he does not and will never belong to Konoha again._

_Never have I believed in our plans for world peace than I do now, Naru-chan has proved that it is possible, Amegakure is an existing testimony that can attest to that, even the people know it, so much so that they have unofficially renamed our home, referring to it as 'Utopia' instead of Ame, and indeed it is. Poverty, femine, hunger, suffering, begging, crime, these words no longer exist in our vocabulary, food, shelter and education are a free in Ame, this is what heaven should be like._

_Naru-chan has built over 200 hundred farms beneath the surface of Amegakure using his Mokuton Ninjutsu. The walls of these underground farms are imbued with special seals created by Naru-chan that convert physical energy, in other words, chakra into all manner of edible plant life. Naru-chan's bloodline limit allows him to use Yin Release in order to create life from his own physical energy. After two years of studying his bloodline limit, he was able to create a Yin Release Seal that allows him to replicate this feat with the use of someone else's chakra, and thus, the birth of the Utopian Underground Farming System. Anyone who knows the secret code to activate the Yin Release Seal can run the farms, this seal is not usable in battle, as it not only requires six powerful shinobi to combine their chakra but the strength of the seal's mokuton pales in comparison to what Naru-chan himself can do, but nevertheless is enough to supply every citizen in Ame with more than enough food.._

_Special Shinobi who have have been interrogated through Nagato's Human Path and have high chakra reserves have been assigned the task of running these farms in order to maintain a steady supply of food to supply everyone is Ame with food in Abundance. Naru-chan has also undertaken a different use for the Yin Release Seals Of Creation, creating a more powerful version of the seals and imbuing it on an umbrella shaped device. This device was used to create houses and orphanages for the homeless and is another one of Ame's top secret Kinjutsu. This is why Ame has come to be known by the people as 'Utopia', there is no suffering, no one can complain about the lack of basic needs._

_Off course, people cannot be expected to be content with basic needs alone, some people want luxury and entertainment, some people want education and others want to join the shinobi forces in order to help protect their home, for all of this, human, mineral, and technological resources are required, and in order to supply all of that, trade is needed. Also, we can't expect our shinobi to maintain such a high risk occupation without some kind of reward, benefit, or luxury. Therefore, although basic needs such as education, food, and shelter are free, money is still a factor to be considered and we still need to trade with other countries to get the minerals and resources we don't possess. _

_But this is where the Demon Brothers and Fubuki come in, all members of team shadow. The Demon Brothers returned soon after we regained control of Ame with Fubuki, a Kunoichi with the ability to extinguish her chakra signature they had chosen to pose as the civilian owner and CEO of the former Gato Corporations now known as the United Elements Corporation. Naru-chan and a few members of team shadow were responsible for the elimination of Gato and his hired Rogue shinobi, saving Wave Country and seizing control of the man's company. I guess this is one of the reasons Naru-chan assassinated the Daimyo of rain Country. The man had been corrupt and was a full supporter of Hanzo's regime, Naru-chan decided we didn't need the financial power of a Daimyo when we have the United Elements Corporation under our control, instead of having a natural person be our Daimyo, we have an immortal, legal person continuously making profits and continuously funding our nation, not only that, but thanks to Gato's Resources, we have established a monopoly over the trading industry. No-one even knows that Ame is in actual fact in control of this trade industry._

_This also makes it easy for us to trade our resources with other nations without them knowing that they are actually trading with Ame, not only that, but we are able to still maintain our official state of lockdown and prevent people from knowing about Hanzo's death and the end of the war. With Naru-chan's Mokuton, we are able to sell food, wood, rice and all our products made from wood to the other nations and we are also able to buy from other nations, all under the guise of the United Elements Corporation. Up until nine months ago, Fubuki, maintained her image as the public figure of the corporation while the demon brothers took on the role of her secret body guards, also, they were responsible for the proper screening and interrogation of every member of the corporation in order to weed out any spies from the business, to stop information about the business's affiliation with Ame from leaking out._

_Nagato did well by entrusting Ame to our little brother, this has given Nagato more time to focus on Akatsuki and our plans for world peace. But Naru-chan has stated that he has a person in mind to run Ame in his place when he has stabilized everything and set the foundation for her. He's been tight lipped about the person's identity but what I do know is that it is a woman. At first, I thought that it was Guren, after all, she's been very important so far in Naru-chan's plans for Utopia and she has taken the role of head security. Not only that, but her jutsu has also been used substantially through a variation of the Yin Release Seal Of Creation. Some of the structures, houses and facilities in Ame have been built with her crystal release and more importantly, the Heavenly Wall that surrounds and protects the Hidden Village is made from a special type of her crystal ninjutsu. A transparent wall that allows 'insiders' to view the outside clearly but denies outsider's the view inside of Ame. One cannot just walk into Ame, without breaching this reinforced wall and only a select few people know where the entrances and exits are. _

_But it can't be her, Naru-chan said that Ame's strength would double when she took over in his steed, he also subtly hinted that this woman might have red hair, in that case maybe Fuka? But I'm not certain, why would our strength suddenly double by such a simple modification of our Hierarchial structure. I do not know what Naru-chan has planned, but he has assured me that everything will be in order before his inauguration in the Akatsuki._

_But it does not matter, I trust Naru-ch…Naru kun, I believe in him and I love and trust him, he and Nagato are the bridge to peace, and I am the pillar that will hold that bridge up. I will be there for him as his mother, his sister, and maybe, shameful as it may be, his lover, if he is not disgusted with the very idea that his Onee-sama could lust for him. I can't help it, he is so much like Yahiko, he's everything that a woman could dream of having in a man, I can't allow anyone to take him away from me, he will be mine!_

Konan stared blankly at the last sentence she'd written on the type writer, unable to believe that she'd actually written something like that down. It had been a topic she'd been trying her hardest to avoid whenever Rin confronted her about her feelings for Naruto in the last six months. She'd even been avoiding it in her own thoughts, but she couldn't deny her feelings anymore, no matter how hard she tried, At first she'd been shocked that Rin would accuse her of such a thing and even more so at how sick her friend could be, that was until one day Rin told her that she was going to seduce her Naru-chan before any of the younger girls got him first. Konan had been filled with jealousy and rage and declared all the ways that she would kill her friend or anyone that tried to take her naru-chan away from her. Konan has always been the epitome of emotional control but she had surprised both Rin and herself when she'd completely lost it. Rin had hugged her and apologised but told her that it was okay for her to have those feelings for Naruto because he loved her too and would do anything for her, she also pointed out that Konan didn't have to feel ashamed because of incest or age, pointing out that Naruto had already killed many people and that killing was without a doubt for worse than sex, which she didn't consider to be bad when two people loved each other. Rin also pointed out that there wouldn't be that many bloodline clans anymore if they didn't practise incest, saying that Konan was better since she wasn't even blood related to Naruto.

Konan, although feeling much better about acknowledging her feelings for her little brother after Rin comforted her still felt that it was selfish of her to persue such a relationship because like Rin said, Naru-chan would probably do anything to please her and make her happy, which means that he would accept her advancements by default and not necessarily because he wants to be in a relationship with her, but simply because he wanted to make his onee-sama happy. Rin had returned her concerned expression with a, in Konan's opinion, devious smirk, saying that Konan should just consider it mental, emotional, and physical comfort for Naru-kun's hard life, and if that didn't satisfy her concern, then she could share Naru-chan, that way, she wouldn't feel like she was taking away his childhood or his chances at true love.. Konan's natural possessiveness had forced her to refuse to even consider such a thing, not to mention she remembered that only a few minutes had passed since Rin proclaimed her plans to seduce her Naru-chan. Rin had given her the most hurt expression Konan had ever seen on her face, saying that she didn't understand how Konan's feelings for her could be so shallow, how she'd thought that they were more than friends but sisters. Rin had called her out even further by pointing out how she had been trying her best to get her and Naruto together for her sake but Konan on the other hand didn't consider her own feelings. Needless to say that Konan and Rin's relationship had been shaky since then, it made it even worse when she had to lie to Nagato and Naru-chan about it, damn them and their intuition, how were they able to tell that she and Rin were fighting, she thought she'd covered it up well.

'_Sigh…I guess I'll have to reconcile my differences with Rin, I kind of miss her lively attitude!' _Thought Konan, resisting the urge to look around for any eves droppers, despite the fact that she only admitted to such a thing in her own thoughts.

_I wonder what Naru-ch…Naru-kun is doing now, probably drowning himself in work again, he really needs to losen up a bit' _Thought Konan, stifling a small giggle at her own Rin like thoughts, that's something her sister figure would often say to her, when they used to get along.

'_I should go and find her…to apologise for what I did, but after I speak to Naru-chan, it's high time he realised just how much I love him, age or incest be damned.' _Thought the angel of Ame with a fierce determination, disappearing from her quarters in a flutter of paper only a few seconds later.

**000000000000000000**

In the centre of Amegakure stands a tall skyscraper like building, the tallest in Amegakure with four gruesome looking but humanoid faces, one on each side. The tower is connected to two other smaller towers. Two individuals are found seated on the edge of what appears to be a stuck out toungue of one of the faces. The face in question appears to have rinnegan patterned eyes with multiple piercings and a pipe.

Of the two figures, one has spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes with three whisker like linings on each cheek. He also has multiple piercings on his ears and one below his lower lip. The figure does not appear to be any older 12 years in age in is dressed in blue ninja pants with white leg warmers and blue ninja sandals with a black, high collard cloak with red clouds. Beneath the cloak is a fishnet shirt and a blue loose fitting shirt. The young man is wearing a scratched Amegakure forehead protector and has a short sword strapped to his back.

The taller man sitting next to him has a similar hair style except his hair is orange in colour with a scratched Amegakure forehead protector and grey metallic eyes with a ripple like pattern around the eyes. He is also wearing the standard Akatsuki outfit without a shirt beneath the cloak and has many more piercings on his face and on some of his upper body parts.

The two are found seated together, enjoying the silent company of each other as was customary for them. More often than not, they would sit like this for hours together without saying a single word to each other, no words needed to be spoken for them to understand eacher or to appreciate each other's company, such was the strength of their bond. But off course, there are always exceptions, sometimes, words are needed in when one or the other has failed to comprehend something the other has done or just to know what they were thinking, and today was such an exception.

"Those unoccupied buildings that you and Guren built, what purpose will they serve?" asked the God Realm of Pain in a neutral but deep voice, trying to feign nonchalance.

"They are clan compounds that will soon hopefully become occupied, speaking of which, I need something from you…" trailed off the blonde Uzumaki.

"Clan compounds huh…." Pein trailed off in deep thought, unable to fully comprehend and discern the thoughts of his enigmatic little brother, something that secretly irritated him. It was usually other people that were always trying to figure him out, not the other way around, so his irritation could be somewhat justified, after-all, he'd mastered the art of reading people and their motives a long time ago, what with the powers of perception granted to him by his ocular powers combined with his own intellect and intuition. Pein just couldn't make sense of the blonde's actions at all, well…he could, but there was more than one possibility and any one of them could be right or wrong.

'_Maybe those buildings will be occupied by members of team shadow, ninety percent of them have a kekkei genkei and most likely want to build or recreate their lost clans.' _Thought Pein.

"What do you need my help with?" asked Deva, baring none of his conflicting thoughts in neither his speech nor expression.

"Well…every clan compound needs a set of training grounds, I've designed and built underground and even some underwater training grounds for each of the clan buildings, but I need you to teach me your **training simulation technique** that you used to train and test me at the early and middle stages of my ninja development. I want to imbue this technique into not only the clans' training grounds but all of the training grounds in Ame. Furthermore, I need your permission to enlist this jutsu as a **forbidden jutsu **of Amegakure no Sato." Explained Naruto calmly, confident that his onii sama when see the benefits of his plan and approve of it, and right he was about that. Pein didn't even need to ponder on it, the fruits that Naruto's plan would bear for Ame were as clear as daylight. If Ame employed this kind of training system, they would be able to produce stronger clans, stronger academy graduates, stronger genin, chuunin, and jounin, generally, Amegakure would all in all become stronger.

"Fair enough, I shall teach it to you and you have my full support to initiate this plan of yours. I will personally write the jutsu down on the forbidden scroll of seals this afternoon." Replied Pein with definite approval and pride.

"That's great, thanks!" replied Naruto with a small smile.

"Hn" was all Pein said.

"….."

"…"

"…."

"You know, I might be leaving the village tomorrow morning…" trailed off the blonde.

"Where to? What for, and when do you plan to return?" asked Deva, boring his more than intimidating eyes into the blonde's own with an intense, scrutinizing stare.

"To Water Country and I shall return tomorrow late afternoon or in the evening. I made a promise to Zabuza that I have to keep." Explained the blonde.

"I see, in that case, Konan and I will watch over things while you're away, but what does this promise entail exactly?" asked Pein curiously.

"Well, I promised Zabuza that I would end the Kirigakure civil war if he swore his loyalty to me, team shadow, and Amegakure no sato." Replied the blonde nonchalantly, almost as if he was merely talking about the weather. Pein's eyes widened slightly, which was the equivalent to a more a normal human's fish eyed expression, such was the utter shock that the blonde had subjected him too. But, in just one second his surprise had been removed from his expression almost as if it was never there in the first place, replaced with one of serious contemplation.

"Madara is the real culprit behind the bloodline purges, Zabuza has close ties to Haku, a bloodline limit wielder and tried to assassinate Yagura, helping Zabuza means going against Madara…." Trailed off Pein a deep thought but speaking his thoughts out loud for Naruto's benefit.

"Not only would that go against Madara, it would also go against our plans, killing Yagura will result in the loss of the Sanbi, this could potentially cause an internal war in the Akatsuki if Madara got word of this and as stated before, it would delay our plans for world peace if we had to wait for the Sanbi to be reborn. Have you actually thought about this carefully…Naruto?" asked Pein with a threatening tone.

"Yes, I've thought everything through carefully." Replied Naruto casually.

"Explain yourself!" demanded Pein impatiently.

"Why do you assume that I have to kill or even fight Yagura?" asked Naruto.

"Stop avoiding the question and explain yourself!" said Pein, adding a little KI to his tone.

"Think about it, Onii sama, the bloodline clans are simply fighting for their human rights and Yagura wants a Kiri that is free of the 'abominations' that are supposedly responsible for war. Also, think about what Madara is trying to do by purging Kiri of its most powerful and talented shinobi? Clearly, this plan was concocted in part, to help Akatsuki in the long run by weakening one of the great five shinobi villages. If you consider this, what do you think would happen if I offered the bloodline clans a home here in Amegakure, a home where they wouldn't have to worry about being hunted down for their heads, a home where they could live in peace and be able to exercise all of their human rights, a home where each clan owned their own clan compound and training grounds, a home where food was free, a home in Utopia?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"Chances are, they would accept my offer as soon as they verified the legitimacy of my promises, and if they did, everyone would get what they want. Yagura would have his perfect Kiri free of 'bloodline monsters', Madara would have successfully weakened Kiri, one of the five great nations just as he had intended, my promise to Zabuza of ending the Kiri Civil War and freeing the bloodline users from the shackles of oppression will be fullfilled and Amegakure would have become a power house ninja village that can protect itself from all the filth out there, just like we wanted. Everyone will get what they want and everyone should be happy." Explained the blonde proudly, extremely proud of his brilliant plan, even if he had to say so himself.

To say Pein was impressed with his little brother's plan was an understatement, the level of planning, cunning, and foresight that the blonde was capable was, as much as he hated to admit it, possibly far greater than even his own, something he had always prided himself at being the best at. That's not to say he was jealous of his brother, no not at all infact, irritated, but not jealous, he was actually very proud and happy for his otouto, for Ame, and for himself for having obtained such a talented successor.

'_To think that if Konan hadn't been inside Konoha at that time, that he either would have been dead, or grown to become an enemy to our cause.' _Thought Pein.

"I see now, so that's why you built those clan compounds, you were making a home for the Kiri rebels, but isn't that the same as counting your eggs before they hatch, what guarantee do you have that they will accept your offer? And how sure are you that you can trust all of…." Pein was cut off in the middle of his speech by a popping sound from behind the duo, creating a large puff of smoke.

"What impeccable timing, Kuromari-chan…" said Naruto softly, slowly getting up on his feet before turning around and walking in a slow but purposeful manner towards the white cloud of smoke that was slowly dissolving, revealing a small, by summon standards, chameleon/eel hybrid that was almost the same height as the blonde Akatsuki member. The creature, now identified by the name Kuromari is black and silver grey in colour and is carrying a small scroll on its mouth. Kuromari dropped the scroll on the blonde's hands when he was close enough, waiting for the blonde to say something while examining her summoner and friend, whom she hadn't seen for just over eight months now.

"..."

"…."

"…."

"Well, aren't you going to say something, baka?" asked the creature in a very girly and petulant voice.

"You're a lot bigger then you were before, you've grown well and not to mention fast over the last eight months." Said the blonde, stating the painfully obvious, but he couldn't help himself, he was truly shocked. The heiress of the cham**eel**eon clan was not much bigger then a house cat when she left on her mission and now she looked almost as big as he was, he didn't know that summons grew that fast, but then again, maybe he should have, given the sizes that they can reach when fully grown.

"Hn, I know, and you haven't grown at all, you're still a just a little shorty!" replied heiress in a fit a giigles, causing Naruto to twitch irritably, though it was hardly noticeable.

"Big words, for someone who is still a good few centimetres shorter than I am." Said Naruto, trying and succeeding in maintaining a neutral tone and expression.

"Hn, I'll have surpassed you in just another eight months and you know it, so there!" challenged Kuromari, sticking her toungue out petulantly.

"Hn, whatever! Did you get all of the information I wanted?" asked Naruto, adopting his no nonse tone, something Kuromari liked to refer to as his _business mode_.

"Yeah, it was damn hard, those guys have got some super tight security and they're very illusive, but they were no match for me." Replied the Chameeleon heiress, puffing her chest out proudly.

"I'd expect nothing less then that from the great Shiromari-sama's daughter." Said Naruto with a small smile, causing Kuromari to blush in embarrassment at her summoner's sincere praise, thankful that her black skin didn't expose her flushed state.

"Ummm…t-thanks…s-squirt." Replied the chameeleon, throwing in a jab at the blonde's height in a pathetic attempt to cover-up for the shakiness in her voice. In all honesty the blonde wasn't short at all…for his age that is, he was actually taller than at least 75% of the humans in his age group, she just hated that she was smaller than her summoner, even though she would be able to outgrow him soon during her growth spurt.

"Hn, alright, so you gonna tell me what you got in this here scroll or not?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, tche…I can't believe I almost forgot about that. Anyway, inside the scroll are the co-ordinates of the bloodline rebels' hideout, a profile on their commander and her second and third in command, and all the names of the rebellion members who are actually spies working for other people and organisations." Explained Kuromari proudly, and indeed the blonde was very impressed with the work that she had done, not only that but he was very grateful that he had been the one to stumble on Shiromari that day, the chameeleons were truthfully the best summons that he could have ever hoped to get his hands on. His stealth techniques, thanks to his mokuton, doton, suiton, life-force sensing, barriers and the training he received from his onee-sama were already up there with the best in the elelmental nations, but when he came into possession of the chameleon contract, he truly became the absolute best in the elemental nations.

The chameeleons had taught him a great deal about stealth and infiltration and had even taught him a couple of their own techniques. The greatest gift he ever received from them, not counting their friendship and loyalty, was a piece from a part of the boss summon's own body. A summoner can attain part of the chameeleon clan's powers by wearing a cloak made out of the shed skin of any one of the chameeleon clan members and then channelling their chakra into the cloak. The skin reacts to the chakra by erasing the visibility, scent, and chakra of the summoner. From here on, only a person with Ex-ray vision or a sound sensor could possibly identify the presence and location of the summoner. The impressive part was that all of Naruto's outfits were made out of Shiromari's processed skin, giving him chameeleon like abilities himself.

The chameeleon clan is not only good in stealth though, being also very competent in battle, even more so when fighting alongside someone like Naruto. The reason for this is because ninety five percent of the chameleon clan share a nature affinity for both fire and lightning, the lightning, Naruto had theorized, was probably a result of them being half eel. Nevertheless, Naruto's own affinities were wind, water, and earth, as a result, when fighting alongside his chameeleon comrades, the blond Uzumaki is able to gain access to all the five elements, to think that a B rank mission to investigate a haunted mansion during his training trip was all it took for him to gain this kind of power is incredible, the blonde had to resist the urge to break into a fit of giggles every time he thought about it.

"Hmmm…..tell, Kuromari-chan, what is your personal opinion of the leader of the bloodline rebel faction, Terumi Mei?" asked the blonde with a serious expression.

"What do you mean? I told you I detailed everything about her, everything is written inside the scroll that I gave you." Replied the black chameeleon.

"I know, but that is just a formal mission debriefing that is probably attached to a bingo book style profile of her, what I want is your opinion of her as a person, do you think that she would make a good village leader? " asked Naruto.

"Yeah! Definitely!" exclaimed Kuromari.

"You're not saying that just because she is a strong kunoichi, are you?" asked the blonde with a quirked eyebrow.

"No really! She's really great! Strong, disciplined, brave, smart, and vicious in battle but kind, trustworthy, compassionate, supportive, and inspirational to her subordinates and comrades. She's a really great person, everyone in the rebellion army likes her and would fight and die for her, except for those traitorous spies of course!" shouted Shiromari passionately.

"Hmmm…she made quite an impression on you didn't she?" asked Naruto with a coy smile.

"Yeah, she's a great lady, I'm going to become a great female warrior just like her, Rin, and Konan sama!" said Kuromari, her yellow slitted eyes shining with determination.

"Hehehe! Alright alright I think I've heard enough girl power talk for the day, thanks though, I really appreciate this, Kuro-chan!" said Naruto.

"Na no need for that, I should be the one thanking you, this was a great experience for my growth as a ninja summon." Replied the chameeleon heiress.

"Alright, I know you can't wait to see your dad, so goodbye…and give Shiromari-sama my regards." Said the blonde, giving his summon friend a tight hug.

"You take of yourself too squirt, see ya!" replied the black chemeeleon, returning the gesture with her own tight hug before dispelling herself, returning back to her home after eight months of homesickness.

"Would she make a good village leader? Why would you ask something like that? Don't tell me that you're planning to have a foreign shinobi take charge of our home?" asked Pein in disbelief, now standing only a few feet behind the blonde. Naruto turned around slowly to address his brother and superior.

"That's exactly what I plan to do! You heard what Kuro-chan said about her didn't you, she's perfect for the job" said Naruto cryptically.

"Why her though? I understand that you want to be more directly involved with our plans for Akatsuki, as do I, but what is so special about this woman? What makes her better then Guren or Fuka? And what about Zabuza, he has more similar traits to Hanzo than anyone I know?" asked Pein out of more curiosity than rebuke.

"We need someone relatively unknown but powerful to represent us as our public figure. In which case, Terumi Mei would make the perfect candidate as opposed to Zabuza. Zabuza, Guren, and Fuka are without a doubt powerful shinobi worthy of their status as S-rank shinobi, but can they be compared to Hanzo, who was able to defeat the three Sannin and who was said to be one of only two shinobi to ever be labelled with a flee on sight order?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"Do you expect me to believe that this woman is of the same calibre as Hanzo? What nonsense, if that were the case, then she would have won the civil war already." Retorted the deva path.

"She is strong, and so are her companions, here, take a look at her profile…" replied the blonde calmly, handing over a small booklet to his big brother that he had unsealed and read through during their conversation/argument.

_**Name: **__Terumi Mei_

_**Age: **__25_

_**Sex: **__Female_

_**Alias: **__The Fire Breathing Demoness_

_**Rank: **__S_

_**Bloodline Limit: **__Lava Release, Boil Release_

_**Affinity: **__Water, Earth. Fire_

_**Kenjutsu: **__SS_

_**Taijutsu: **__A_

_**Ninjutsu: **__S_

_**Genjutsu: **__B_

_**Info: **__The first and only female member of the Seven 'Ninja Swordsmen' Of The Mist after killing former member and bloodline purges supporter, Kushimaru Kuriarare. The sword is nicknamed and generally referred to as the 'Hell's Sword' because of its ability to amplify the user's fire affinity by epic proportions. The sword was once said to have incinerated a whole forest with a single swing. Close combat is taboo against Terumi Mei not only because of her sword skills, but because of the corrosive mist that she can exhale into the environment that is capable of melting an opponent's flesh and bone but not her own because of her inherent immunity._

_She has high chakra reserves and is also very dangerous in mid to long range because of her vast ninjutsu prowess, a dangerous foe worthy of her rank as the leader of the Bloodline resistance and without a doubt the strongest in their ranks. A very smart, powerful but beautiful woman who has a very high potential for seduction techniques should her strength fail her against a powerful opponent._

_**Name: **__Chojuro_

_**Age: **__15_

_**Sex: **__Male_

_**Alias: **__N/A_

_**Rank: **__A_

_**Bloodline Limit: **__N/A_

_**Affinity: **__Water_

_**Kenjutsu: **__S_

_**Taijutsu: **__A_

_**Ninjutsu: **__A_

_**Genjutsu: **__C_

_**Info: **__A Kenjutsu prodigy who has become the youngest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist. Has no inherent bloodline limit but a firm supporter and sympathizer of the bloodline faction of the war. Known aquintances are Ao Of The Byakugan and Terumi Mei. Chojuro is a wielder of the powerful Hiramekai, a sword that uses chakra shape manipulation to augment a shinobi's offensive and defensive power._

_**Name: **__Ao_

_**Age: **__37_

_**Sex: **__Male_

_**Alias: **__N/A_

_**Rank: **__S_

_**Bloodline Limit: **__Implanted Byakugan_

_**Affinity: **__Water_

_**Kenjutsu: **__A_

_**Taijutsu: **__A_

_**Ninjutsu: **__S_

_**Genjutsu: **__A_

_**Info: **__Extremely capable sensor type complimented further by possession of an implanted Byakugan, giving him a three sixty degree line of vision, improved chakra control and the ability to see through all levels of genjutsu. Former member of the Kiri's Hunternin corps that are recognized as arguably the best in the elemental nations. Ao is known to be very proficient in all forms of ninja arts, but prefers barrier ninjutsu above all else. Known to have defeated a Hyuga main branch member during the third shinobi war and survived a battle against Uchiha Shishui. He is also Terumi Mei's bodyguard and confidant._

"Hmmm….she is without a doubt strong, but I see not much of a difference between her and the three capable members of team shadow that we have in our ranks already, nor do I see why I should allow a foreign shinobi to run Utopia in my steed." Said Pein stubbornly.

"You do realize that Zabuza, Fuka, and Guren were also, at one point, foreign shinobi, don't you, Onii-sama?" asked Naruto, causing Pein to narrow his eyes menacingly.

"Yes, but they have earned our trust and fought alongside us during our own civil war, what has Terumi Mei done to earn our trust?" asked Pein. He was really getting agitated by the blonde's elusive and pointless manner of answering, he felt insulted that the blonde was treating him like a child who didn't want to think for himself, was it too much to answer a question directly?

"That's the thing, this situation is different from team Shadow's, in this case, Terumi Mei doesn't necessarily have to earn our trust, we have to earn hers…" explained Naruto, taking a short pause for dramatic effect.

"This is part of the reason why I plan to make her the figurehead of Ame, in order to curb hers and her subordinates insecurities. These are people who have been betrayed by their own country, they won't trust us that easily, we'll need to give them some sort of security and a form of power over their destiny, which is why I am offering her this position, do you understand why I am doing this now, Onii-sama?" asked Naruto, hoping his big brother would not only understand the reasons behind his plans, but also to approve of them.

'_That chameleon said that she had detailed information about all the people in Terumi's army whose loyalties were compromised, Naruto must have ordered her to do that so that he would use that information as a bargaining tool during negotiations. Also, he can earn a bit of her trust if he helps her weed out all of the traitors in her ranks, or at the very least, she would owe him a favor. To further seal the deal, he has elected to make her our figurehead as the leader of Ame and built compounds for each of the clans in her forces. The chances of rejection are slim, this is a golden opportunity that they can't refuse, but there is still something missing, something I'm not getting or something he hasn't told me about yet.' _Thought Deva.

"I see, but there is still something amiss, if she is going to become our figurehead, she needs to become even stronger then she is now, she needs to be at Hanzo's level or close." Said Pein matter of factly.

"Off course, she is already strong, she is just missing one thing…" trailed off the blonde, his facial features morphing into a playful smirk.

"An what would that be?" asked Deva in anticipation.

"A summoning contract!" said Naruto, causing Pein's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Masaka! You don't mean that do you?" asked Pein rhetorically.

"You're really planning to give this woman that kind of power, just to get her and her subordinates to live in Ame?" asked Pein incredulously.

"That's exactly what I plan to do, but not just because I want her to accept my offer. The Salamander Summoning Contract is a treasure belonging to Utopia and should hence be used to protect it. As leader of Utopia, it will be her responsibility to fight for our home's preservation and continued existence. I am giving her this contract as a sign of trust and as a contract of obligation and duty to our land. Besides, she will need to have a good cover, when the other nations find out about her status as the leader of Utopia, they will assume that Hanzo has passed away and will try and invade our lands as they have done in the past. To prevent this, we will have her pose as Hanzo's apprentice and successor, that should ward off any doubters of her skill and competence. Those who believe that Hanzo has died or doubt her status as Hanzo's apprentice will be in for a reality check when they have to fight her and her Salamander summons." Explained the blonde, taking a small breathe from his long winded explanation, also, to give his brother a chance to digest the information.

"Also, I believe that she is the most compatible with Salamanders, The Salamanders are good with fire and water techniques and so is she, also, her body is very resistent to corrosive and poisonous substances because of her bloodline limits, furthermore, like Hanzo, she is able to combine nature elements to harness the power of sub-elemental ninjutsu, not to mention her skill in kenjutsu, she is without a doubt the perfect example of what Hanzo's apprentice would be like." Said the blonde charismatically.

"Onii-sama, I understand your concerns, I would have signed the Salamander Contract myself had I not already been allied to the chameleon, although just thinking about it, I wouldn't trade the chameleon contract for anything, not only are they like family, their skills, given how much they complement mine are irreplaceable." Answered Naruto

"….."

"….."

"….."

"I can't give it to Rin nee-chan or Konan Onee-sama either, Rin nee-chan is already allied with the wolves and Konan Onee-sama, like Deidara, has no use for a summoning contract." Said the blonde.

Pein could do nothing but silently acknowledge the point that his otouto made, Konan truly didn't need a summoning contract, to her, it would be more of a hindrance then an advantage in reality mainly because her of her fighting style which was encompassed mass destruction through wide range explosions, explosions that could put the summons at risk. Furthermore, she and Deidara had the ability to animate the paper and clay respectively into any creature of any size to suit their benefit at the time. Konan could make butterflies or paper planes that could deliver messages and spy for her or she could turn them into birds, both small and giant either for spying or to aid her in attack by launching feather like arrows with explosive tags. She could even fly on these birds or simply grow her own wings and fly, he'd also seen her on many times levitating herself without the use of her wings, though his pride dictated that he never asked her how she did it, deciding that he would rather figure it out himself. Konan was neither compatible nor did she need a summoning contract, Pein could acknowledge that at least.

"Hmmm, fair enough, you've made your point, except, there's one more thing I'd appreciate if you explained…." Trailed off the Deva Path, stretching out his hand to hand back the profile book to Naruto.

"What is it Onii-sama?" asked Naruto.

"You have continuously implied that outsiders would know about Mei and her position as the new leader of Utopia, why is that so? We have been able to successfully hide Hanzo's demise and our subsequent take-over thus far, why would it be any different from now when she has taken over? Also, how do you plan to get all of these people from Kiri all the way here without anyone noticing, or at the very least, without leaving behind any tracks or trail to be followed?" asked Pein, he of course didn't believe for a second that Naruto hadn't thought about this, he knew by now that the blonde almost, if not always had a back-up plan for these kinds of situations.

"Well about your second question, you see I was going to ask if you would allow us to use Asura's **Ninpo: Kire Nodo No jutsu**?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Ninja Art: Slashed Throat Technique huh? I guess it is only fitting that a God's power be used in order to free his future brethren from the shackles of oppression…hmmm….very well, I will lend you my aid!" Replied Deva proudly.

"Thanks a lot Onii-sama!" exclaimed Naruto happily, surprised slightly that Pein had approved to every single one of his plans and requests without any resistance.

"Yes, well, what about my other question?" asked Deva.

"Ahem! Well, I'm not surprised that you would ask that, seeing that I haven't told you about my other plans, nor have you left the village for quite some time now. You see, I plan to lift our lockdown state…but only slightly!" blurted out the blonde hastily, seeing the incredulous and slightly angry expression on his big bro's face.

"I'm listening…." Was all Pein said, boring his freaky eyes at the blonde with an unseen force.

"I have built a large forte almost a day's travel from the village in the direction of north east using Guren's crystal release." Said the blonde.

"A forte?" asked Pein.

"Yes. This place will serve as the head office of The United Elements Corporation and also as the The Village Leader's Main Office. This in turn means that Mei will function as the both the CEO of The United Elements Corporation and The Leader Of Utopia, namely, she will be the Daimyo and the village leader. Of course, Fubuki will be there to assist her when it comes to business matters and she will focus more on the village matters, which brings us to my next plan, the initiation of Utopia's status as the first village to ever function under a state of what I like to call, **Open-Lockdown**" Explained the Akatsuki Heir diligently.

"Open-Lockdown? Sounds interesting, what is it exactly, as in, how is it different from our current state?" asked Deva.

"What I mean by that is that we will once again be a fully operational village that accepts missions from the people in Rain Country and other nations, but, we will not allow them entrance into our village. When someone wants to make a mission request, they will have to send a messenger bird to the forte, or physically go there themselves where they will meet Mei in person. From then on, Mei will issue a rank for the mission and henceforth select the people in our shinobi forces that are best suited for the mission. Her two bodygurads, Ao, and Chojuro will always be with her for security purposes and so will Fubuki." Said Naruto, watching his big bro's facial expression carefully but unable to see anything in them, Pein not baring any emotions on his features.

"Hmmm….it sounds like an interesting plan, but I see too many flaws in it, for one, how is Mei going to run the village from a day's travel away, also, are the clients supposed to wait for a full day before the shinobi that they have hired arrive in order to aid them? Most importantly, how are we going to protect information about us if our shinobi are running around the elemental nations on errands? One of them could get captured by spies who want information about Ame and thus, the compromise of our cover, all that work you put up to have Mei become our decoy would have been useless." Said Pein, trying to pry more information out of the enigmatic blonde.

"Don't worry, I have plan that I am working on to counter those issues and I will tell you more about it all about it when it is ready, besides, there's no rush, we have a lot to do before I initiate that plan. Fubuki will have to get Mei acquinted with her duties as the Daimyo while I get her acquinted with her duties and responsibilities as the Village Leader, furthermore, she will need to meet the Salamanders and do some training with them. This will take some time, at least a year or maybe even two years, by that time, I will have everything set out for the open-lockdown system." Retorted the blonde.

'_Hmmm…. He must be working on a new space-time technique, it is the only possible solution to the distance and time problem with the forte. I'm also guessing that he is working on some kind of seal to protect the mind from interrogation, probably a seal that would be placed on every shinobi upon graduation from the academy. I suppose I could help him with that one, this would also give me a chance to improve on Human Path's Mind Walking techniques.' _Thought Pein.

"Alright, I will approve of this plan, but only when you show me absolute proof that you can account for these holes that I have Identified." Said Pein authoratively.

"Alright thanks Onii-sama, I promise that I won't disappoint you!" exclaimed the blonde happily.

"See to it that you don't!" said Pein while walking passed the blonde back into the tower.

"Where are you going Onii-sama?" asked Naruto hastily, turning around to face the retreating form of his big brother, who was already inside the tower.

"I'm going to get some rest, why? Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Deva neutrally, having stopped his retreat but still not turning around to face the blonde.

"No um….it's just that well….I thought we could hang out a little bit longer…" trailed off the blonde.

"Hmmm….I need to rest, maybe next time…when you return from Kiri." Said Deva, resuming his retreat with a slow walk.

"You can hang out with Konan so long." Said Pein, a multitude of papers gathered together to form the beauty and elegance that is the _Angel Of Ame_ only a second after the god realm's words registered.

"How long have you known I was here?" asked Konan simply.

"Since you arrived." Was Pein's only response, closing the door behind him, not even giving neither Konan or Naruto a chance to retort or protest.

"Naru-chan…." Said Konan in a quiet but serious voice.

"Hai Onee-sama?" responded the blonde.

"Do you remember when you were younger…before you went on that training trip?" asked Konan, turning around to regard the blonde with a neutral expression, baring none of her emotions to the near eleven and a half year old prodigy.

"Ummm…..yeah…I remember some stuff….is there anything specific you want me to remember?" asked the blonde respectfully.

"Do you remember, that you used to sleep with me in my bed when you were scared at night, do you remember, the times that we used to take baths and showers together? Do you remember, that we used to do everything together? That time, even in the midst of war, we were happy together weren't we?" asked Konan rhetorically, taking slow but deliberate steps towards the blonde.

'_I can't back out now, this is it, I'll take him to my room and he will spend every night there from here on out if I have anything to say about it. We will make that space into a wonderful plane where the flowers of our passion bloom with a strong aroma of love' _Thought Konan with a fierce determination.

**END CHAPTER**

**Mayn damn I didn't get where I wanted to get, for reasons that I cannot disclose here (insert perverted giggle) **

**In any case the next chapter will begin with a lemon between the Angel Of Ame and Ame's Spirit Of Nature, the Shadow Devil. I'm not the romantic type, I think Konan is but I think given her background, she aint in tune with the customs and traditions of dating and relationships so ama try and make her that way.**

**I mean first of all, she had no sisters or mother to raise her and grew up on the streets with two boys and has been fighting for survival in a war torn country all her life. And then when she had a parental figure, he was nothing but a pervert, so I think she can be excused for not being…you know, subtle.**

**In any case after the lemon they be wakin up in the morning and going to Kiri where there will be a short skirmish between him and Terumi with her bodyguards too. Oh and there will be a surprise character mentioned, you all know him but I bet you don't expect me to use him in this story.**

**In any case I hope yaw enjoyed the chapter and don't be afraid to criticize or complement, it might help me down the line. I know this chapter was full of explanations, but I needed yaw to understand how Ame is run, some of Naruto's reasons for doing things this way were explained but there are some that will be revealed in the future, so don't worry if it doesn't completely make sense to you.**

**I will try and update somewhere mid june but no promises, I got exams coming up and I need to study but I will type when I get a chance. Yaw keep it real. Spelling and Grammar will be rectified within a few days if there are any errors.**

_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**It is unfortunate and I apologise to those of you that were hoping that I continue with this story, but I am going to have to abandon this story. I no longer have any passion for continuing with this story.**

**I can one hundred percent assure you that I will continue to write these stories until completion:**

**Hope Of Oto, Broken Fox, Caring Cat, Ginkaku's Legacy, Eye of The Enemy, Gravitational Forces, Flying Demon, A Different Plan, Akakitsune, Sennin Hunter, Naruto of the Seven Swordsmen.**

**The following stories will be deleted after seven days:**

**Ichigo of the Detention Unit, New World Order, Escobar's Crime Fam, Akatsuki Heir **

**These stories as I said, will be deleted next friday. Anyone who wishes to adopt any of them may do so, you may or may not give credit to the original author, I don't really mind either way. Doubt anyone of them has a chance of being adopted anyway as they weren't good stories with the exception of maybe Akatsuki Heir.**

**One last thing, I intend to add two more Naruto Stories and one Akame Ga Kill story in later future. From then on I promise to only work on the stories that I have and not post anymore new stories, one is called Hyoton no Uzumaki Naruto and the other is called 'The woman who stole the fourth's legacy'. In fact, I have already posted the first chapter of Hyton no Naruto.**

**The story is basically where Haku used a forbidden jutsu on Naruto during Naruto and Sasuke's fight with Haku, the intended effect of the jutsu was to reconfigure Naruto's body/dna to become compatible with Haku's bloodline limit, thereby enabling Naruto full access to Haku's bloodline limit. However there was a side effect of Haku regaining consciousness inside Naruto's mindscape. Now Haku is hell bent on forging Naruto into the ultimate shinobi and fulfill all of his dreams through Naruto. You all probably know by now that I am not much of an admirer for Konoha as Naruto has been anti Konoha in all my stories. This one is different, Naruto will be loyal to Konoha.**

**If the premise suits you, then you can go check out the opening chapter. I apologise for the deletion of these stories for those affected, and I am sorry that I can offer no satisifying reason for you, but I think this is better than leaving the stories there and giving you all false hope. This way, you know for a fact that there are stories that will be updated without a shadow of doubt and you know which one they are.**

**Thanks for reading, oh, and if any of the stories are adopted and you want to know where I intended to go with the story before you start working, then feel free to pm me and I will explain as best I can. **

**Yours sincerely**

**Sinisteruto.**


End file.
